


Birthright

by TheTrueFro



Series: Birthright [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, High School, Past Child Abuse, Superheros, anyone else notice I put my characters through a lot of terrible situations?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 42
Words: 88,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueFro/pseuds/TheTrueFro
Summary: They say you shouldn't judge people you don't know but Max and Lily feel that they can judge their parents that way. Their lives have been nothing but an overwhelming feeling of depression that has weighed on them for their wholes lives. But in the world they live people have to set aside their feelings to achieve their birthright.





	1. Our world

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Qoutev to very poor reception. I'm posting it here to see if that changes

My name is Lily, just Lily. That was all that was on the card that my brother, Max, and I were found with. Our parents didn't even care enough to give us last names. You might think that a harsh thing to say but considering we were found on a doorstep, barely a month old, I think it's justified.

The orphanage we grew up in was okay but everyone knew we weren't adjusting to the fact that parents hated us and didn't care about us. Max took it the hardest, he would always just stand around sulking but whenever I needed my twin brother he would be there for me, even if it was to just hug the tears away. I turned to gardening to dull the pain and it greatly helped, always cheering me up whenever I needed to. We stayed at the orphanage until we turned 13 and our powers started manifesting.

For you see in our world there are two kinds of people: normal ones and Specials, or freaks as some people prefer to call our kind. Nobody knows if they are a Special until they turn 13 and then they may gain powers. Some have been known to gain their power sooner than others, it all depends on their environment. It was discovered that I had powers when I was taking a walk in the garden on my birthday and as I passed by a rosebush it suddenly started to bloom even though it was mid-November.

One of the ladies, Ms. Olivia, running the orphanage saw this and quickly brought me back inside before anyone could see. Later that day Ms. Olivia and the other person running the orphanage, Ms. Alexis who was also Ms. Olivia's girlfriend, were arguing about what to do about. According to the law, Specials can't be raised in the same place as normal humans due to dangers our powers pose, so I had to leave. As soon as I heard this I looked at my brother who would get to stay here since he hadn't seemed to manifest powers. Suddenly Max was in front of me growling at Ms. Olivia and Ms. Alexis.

"You are not separating me from my sister!" He growled baring his teeth at them but instead of normal human teeth, they were all sharp pointed fangs like an animal.

Realizing that we were both Specials Ms. Olivia and Ms. Alexis were saddened that they had to kick us both out. But before they did they gave us several things. First they gave us directions to park here in the city that held a refuge for Specials like me. Next they told us that they would give us $50 each month from the couple thousand they received from the government for taking care of these orphans, so that we could afford food and other necessities. Lastly they explained to us what kind of Specials we were.

I was known as Plant Special because I had control over nature, they were apparently very rare. Max was a kind commonly called a Feral, specifically a carnivore subset, who was basically part animal. After explaining all this they hugged us both goodbye and watched from the door as we headed down the street.

That was 5 years ago.


	2. Let's go to work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Max take their first mission as heroes

*Lily's pov*

"Are you sure that this is the right place, Max?" I ask as stretch in my hero outfit, which is basically a form fitting cat suit, that I created and can control out leaves. While that may seem unsafe, these leaves are special in that they can absorb impacts from bullets and shockwaves. They are incredibly weak to fire however.

"This is address that Knockout gave us. Also remember while we are working we use our hero names." my brother responds from behind me. I turn to look at him. Ever since we gained our porwers, Max has really embraced his whole half animal persona. His black hair and beard have grown shaggy and unkempt looking. He wears what he always does: Torn black jeans, black combat boots, and a studded black leather jacket. All of these have been specially modified to do the same as my leaves by our, boss I guess you could say the hero Knockout.

Knockout has been helping us since 3 years ago. He is a Special like us but he is a brawler type which means he is better at hand to hand combat and can take more punishment then an average human.

We have been asking for a while for him to let us fight crime too, and tonight he is letting us. I turn back around to look at the shipping warehouse that even though the sign outside said closed and it was almost midnight there was a lot armed guards and people moving heavy boxes filled with numerous different things if that one that just broke open after being dropped was anything to go on.

" Ok fine. You ready Maim?" I ask as I take a step towards the edge. He holds up a hand to stop me from going off.

"First let's recap what we are doing. I'm going to take care of the guards on the outside causing those inside to come outside to help stop me. While this happens you will sneak in and download the information off the servers on where they have been sending those missing girls. They seem to have left that window open and if the map Knockout gave us is accurate it is just down the hall from the server room. Take your time we don't have anywhere to be tomorrow so there is no rush." Max instructs.

"This seems too easy. But still these people are obviously dangerous." I speculate as I cast a glance around to see if there is any lying in wait. Max walks to the edge of the building and turns around.

"Good luck, Mother Nature. Stay safe." He says before back flipping from the roof into the center of the shipping yard. Landing with a thud on top of one of the guards.

"Okay who's next?" He asks as he extends his claws and bares his fangs. The guards, who are all normal humans, take few seconds to adjust to his entrance before charging at him with an assortment of blunt objects. Maim just cracks his knuckles.

"Show off." I say before making a vine appear and imbed itself in the roof of the building. Tying it around my waist I take a deep breath before stepping off the roof and descending to ground. Once my feet hit the ground I bring the vine back and race across the street.

Hopping the fence I quickly and silently make my way to below the open window that's 5 stories up. I imbed another vine into the roof and have it pull me up to the window. Reaching the window I swing in and land in a crouch. Looking around I notice that the server room door is ajar. I squeeze my hands and then slowly move them apart.

As I do this a saber starts forming in between them. When I'm done I'm holding a 3 foot long saber in my left hand. The saber looks like it's made from tree bark and leaves but in reality thanks to my powers it is almost ten times stronger than titanium. I call it Nature's Jade in reference to it's dark green coloring.

I grab on to the handle of my blade as I crouch down. I then creep closer to the door trying to avoid alerting whoever is inside the server room. Reaching the door, I throw it open and rush in. Looking around I see no sign that anyone is in here. Pulling the flash drive Knockout gave me out of my pocket, I plug it into one of the servers. I can't help but smile at this.

"My first night on the job and nothing has gone horribly wrong." I brag to myself. Immediately after saying this I hear a soft metallic thud behind me as well as the soft hum of electricity. My eyes widen as I prepare to attack before I realize that the server room is to small to use my blade effectively.

"I couldn't resist revealing myself at this moment for dramatic irony. Now drop the saber and turn around." A voice that sounds like synth music orders me from behind. Doing as the voice says I turn around to see a tech Special standing in front of me.

My mind flashes back to the alleyway and I can hear the hiss of the blowtorches ringing in my ears. Shaking my head I get a better look at the person front of me. Looking at their face I realize it is an incredibly attractive girl. Like all Tech Specials she is covered in tech. Her right arm is currently a laser gun that she is pointing right at me. Her body is covered in slim metal battle suit with tubes filled with blue coolant running from her elbows to her upper back. The right side of her face is covered by a weird visor thing so I can only see her left eye which is an electric blue. Her skin is slightly pale and her black hair is tied up in a bun. I shake my head realizing that I have been staring at her for a while.

"P-p-please don't hurt me." I stutter terrified that what happened the last time I encountered a tech Special is about to happen again and this time Knockout isn't here to save me. The girl seems shocked at my fear.

"Cutie what happens next depends on your answers to a couple questions." She responds turning her hand back to normal and taking a step forward to put a hand on my shoulder. Panicking I take a few steps back until my back hits the computer sever.

"Please don't come any closer. Just ask your questions and keep your hands to yourself." I say barely suppressing a yelp of fear. The girl realizing that for some reason I'm terrified of her decides to just stay where she is and keep her hands at her side.

"First who are you? I definitely would remember meeting you before." She asks causing me to blush.

"Y-y-you can call me Mother Nature. I'm a plant Special." I answer. The girl chuckles at my name but also winces and frowns when I stutter.

"I'm Upgrade. Why are here messing around in these terminals?" She asks.

"My brother and I have been begging our boss, I guess you could say, to be allowed to go fight crime. Tonight Knockout gave us a mission to sneak in her a and find information on the kidnapped girls." I explain. Upgrade's eyes widen slightly when I say Knockout.

"I was sent here for the same thing. I know Knockout, he's a friend of my parents so don't think I won't confirm this with him. Now why are you so afraid of me?" Upgrade inquiries. I just avoid eye contact with her as a few tears run down my face.

"I'm sorry I realize that I have no right to ask something that personal. Ok final question. Are you single?" She asks while trying to look me in the eye. I blush even harder at this but before I can answer, we hear someone clear their throat behind us. Upgrade turns to the side and take a few steps to the right of me so we both can see who it is. Leaning against the doorway is Max without a scratch on him.

"I'm not interrupting am--- get away from my sister!" Max begins to joke only to stop halfway through when he notices the terrified look on my face. He rushes towards Upgrade with his claws out. Upgrade holds her left arm in front of her and suddenly a bright blue energy shield appears in front of her. Max's claws bounce off it causing him to stumble backwards. Upgrade then grabs him by the collar of his jacket and throws him at me. This causes Max and I to fall to ground.

As we are struggling to get up she grabs the flash drive and takes off running. We finally get up and chase after her only for her to jump out the window and activate a jet pack and fly off into the night. Max slams his fist into the windowsill.

"Fuck!" He exclaims. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go back home. We need to come with a explanation about what happened tonight." I suggest to which he nods.


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upgrade's actions are explained and Lily's past is brought closer to the light.

*Upgrade's POV*

As I flew back home, my thoughts were on the girl. She wasn't nervous around me , which would be understandable considering I had her held at gun point, she was absolutely terrified of me. That kind of terror only happens after a incredibly traumatic event. Thinking back I probably shouldn't have flirted with her as much as I did considering how she was behaving.

Hopefully Knockout will be willing to shed some light on this. I shake my head to clear it as I approach my family's manor. Even though I'm 19 I still live with my parents because high school is 7 years long and I still have a 2 more years left. I land on the roof landing pad and walk to the elevator.

"Amber." A voice states behind me. I jump and turn around to see my parents standing there, my father in a tank top and pajama pants and my mother in a night gown. I take off my visor and smile at them. My father smiles back but my mother, like always, is strictly business.

"Did you complete your mission?" She asks. I suppress the urge frown at how my mom doesn't seem to care if I'm fine, she cares more about a bit of data than her own daughter.

"Hi to you too mom. Yes I did but can we hold off the debriefing until tomorrow? It's past midnight and I'm about to collapse." I request. My dad shrugs and looks at mom.

"Fine." She finally answers. They start to walk to the elevator.

"Great also we might need to have uncle Mac here for the debriefing, I sorta ran into a couple of people he supposedly sent to get the data. It turned confrontational near the end." I tell them. They turn to look at me, then at each other before shaking their heads and going inside. Pulling my phone out I text my best friend Mariana telling her to get over here as soon after she wakes up as she can. After this I head inside.

* Lily's POV*

After a bit of walk we make it to our home. On the outside it looks like a normal tree, that is 40 feet thick and 75 feet tall but thanks to the help of a couple other plant Specials the inside is actually hollow. Thanks to Knockout we turned it into a two bedroom one bath apartment with plumbing and electricity. We stumble inside about to collapse when we here a deep baritone voice speak.

"I trust you two had fun?" We look over into the living room to see a muscular boxer in an all white boxing outfit with the hood of his hoodie covering his head. He is sitting on one of the two couches. Max and I look at each before looking back at him.

"About that Knockout we had a small problem at the end." Max answers before laying down on the other couch.

"What happened?" He asks noticing that I have the same look in my eye whenever someone mentions the alleyway.

"There was a tech Special there. She called herself Upgrade. She was sent for the data as well. She didn't hurt me but I could tell that she really wanted to know why I was scared of her."

"She said that her parents were friends of yours and that she was going to contact you to make sure you actually sent us. Max came in at the end of the conversation and saw that I was terrified so he charged her but she blocked his attack and then threw him into me knocking us down. She then grabbed the data and flew off." I explain worried about how Knockout will respond to our failure tonight. He seems to take a moment to go over what we said before he smiles at us.

"Sounds like there was nothing you could have done differently given what you knew at the start, I'm just happy you two survived the mission. Get some rest. I'm pretty sure that I know who this tech Special is I'll be back later to let you know. Goodbye you two." He instructs before heading out the door. Max just stretches out on the couch, I turn to look at him.

"Hey Max." I say to get his attention. He opens one eye to look at me.

" Yeah sis." He responds without sitting up.

" Would you think any different of me if I was lesbian?" I ask concerned. Max just chuckles at this.

" Lily you turn down any guy that asks you out, yet you are more than happy to spend time with any girl who wants to hang out with you. So no I wouldn't think any different of because I already suspected that you swung that way." He answers. I walk over to him and hug him. He hugs me back.

" Thanks bro, love you." I say.

" Love you too sis. Now go get some sleep." He says lazily waving his hand before dozing off. I smile at this before walking to my room. Inside I get rid of my catsuit before getting dressed in real clothes. Yawning I climb into bed before passing out.

*Amber's POV*

Once I reached my room I took off my armor piece by piece before taking a quick shower. After the shower I put on a pair of boy shorts and a loose fitting T-shirt before hopping into bed.

*later*

It felt like I just got into bed when someone started shaking me. I groggily try to hit whoever is shaking me. I only get a giggle at this attempt. I'm just about to fall asleep again when I'm suddenly given a small electric shock. This causes me to jump and fall out of bed. As I lay on ground I look up to see my blue skinned best friend, who is laughing.

" As smooth as ever I see." She teases smiling.

" Did you have to shock me?" I ask standing up.

" Hey you choose to be best friends with a amphibious feral Special. Anyway what is so important?" She questions.

"First my parents sent me on my first job last." I begin as I walk over to the couches, coffee table, and bookshelves I have set up in the corner of my room. I activate the intercom on the coffee table.

"Bert would you be a dear and bring me my morning coffee?" I ask.

" Of course young madam." He responds through the intercom before I turn it off.

" So you got to go on your first mission but I'm guessing that there is more. The look you have says that you are smitten, so tell me who is the lucky girl?" Mariana asks as she sits on the couch opposite of me. I smile at this. She is the only one who knows that I'm gay.

"I don't know her real name yet, but she is a plant Special who calls herself Mother Nature. I met her going after data on the kidnapped girls. She and her brother were sent by Knockout to get the data as well." I explain.

" Brother you say. Was he cute?" She asks. I sigh at this. "Right, right we are talking about your crush so describe her to me."

"Well she was wearing a form fitting catsuit that seemed to be made of leaves that highlighted her every curve and showed how good of a shape she was in. She had blonde hair with forest green highlights that made her emerald green eyes shine. She was a bit pale. She was about my height so 6 foot. She was absolutely gorgeous." I recount to my friend.

" Did you get her number? I know you Amber, you are a flirt as long as you are single. So don't pretend that you didn't hit on her." Mariana teases. I sigh remembering the look of terror on her face. Before I could answer the family butler Bert entered and set my coffee down in front of me.

" Your parents would like you to come down to the study once finish your talk with young Miss Driftwood." Bert informs me.

" Thank you Bert. I'll be down soon." I reply. He gives a small bow before leaving the room. I wait until the door is closed before I answer Mariana's question.

" I did flirt with her. I even asked if she was single but I never got an answer because her brother showed up right after I asked. He tried to attack me." I tell her.

" Why?" She asks. I sigh.

" The girl was absolutely terrified of me to the point of tears. I did sneak up on her with my hand turned into a laser gun but even after I put it away and tried to comfort her, she backed away from me and practically begged me to not touch her. It honestly hurt because I wanted to help this girl but it seemed that my being a tech Special terrified her." I answer my friend as a few tears slide down my face.

"Oh sweetie, come here." Mariana says before walking over to me and hugging me. After a little bit I'm able to get rid of the tears.

" Come on let's go talk to my parents. They probably want to debrief me about my mission last night." I say as we stand up. Mariana looks at me confused.

" Why do you want me there?" She asks.

"Because I'm going to tell them what only you know." I respond. Mariana looks at me slightly embarrassed.

" Actually our whole group of friends know. I swear I didn't tell them. They noticed that you turned down any guy brave enough to ask you and that you check out and flirt with girls." Mariana explains.

I give her a questioning look. "No they don't care that you're a lesbian, Miranda even admitted she was as well. I'm betting that your parents won't either." I'm surprised to learn that Miranda is gay as well but there are more important things going on right now.

"My dad won't care but you've met my mother." I say. "Anyway let's go." We leave my room and head for the study. After a bit of a walk we reach it. I knock on the door.

"Come on in." I hear my dad say.

Opening the door we enter. As I walk in I notice my mom, dressed in her standard button up shirt and dress pants, sitting at her desk going through papers and that my dad, dressed in his usual T-shirt that strains against his muscles and jeans, is playing chess against a man dressed like a boxer but without the gloves.

"Uncle Mac! It's good to see you." I say before rushing over to hug him. He returns the hug. After hugging him I hug my dad and nod at my mom. They respond in kind. Mariana stands awkwardly just inside the room. Mac looks at her.

"Hey water girl how's the folks?" Mac asks using the nickname he gave her back when we first met him. This seems to calm her and she walks in taking a seat on a nearby couch that's facing us. I sit next to her.

"They are doing well, although mom wants you to come over for dinner sometime soon. It's good to see you both Mr. and Mrs. Stone." She responds. My dad smiles at her, he's always thought of her as his second daughter.

"It's always nice to have you here." My dad responds.

"Be sure to tell your mom that I'll stop by for dinner next Thursday." Mac tells her, to which she nods in response. It's at this point my mom clears her throat. We all look at her.

"While I'm glad as ever to see my goddaughter, Mariana what are you doing here?" She asks.

"Amber wanted to tell me about what happened last night and she wants me here as moral support." My friend answers. My parents look at me. Both of them wear matching looks of concern. I'm able to hide it but mom showing concern catches me off guard.

"Moral support for what? Amber is there something you've been keeping from us?" My mom asks concerned. I take a deep breath as Mariana intertwined her hand with mine.

"Mom, dad I'm a lesbian." I tell them. It gets really quiet in the room as they take a few seconds to process this news. What I could swear is a smile flashes across mom's face.

"Ha! Mac you owe me twenty bucks." My mom states smiling. Mac walks over to my mom's desk and puts a twenty in her waiting hand. I'm shocked at this.

"You two had a bet on whether or not I'm a lesbian?" I ask confused as Uncle Mac sits back down.

"No we had a bet on which us you would tell first. I thought you would tell me before you told your parents." Mac explains. I feel my drop at the knowledge that I can't really keep secrets from the people that know me best.

"I'm your mother Amber I could easily tell which team you swung for." Mom adds.

"Wait are you two together?" My dad asks waving his hand in between me and Mariana. We look at each other blushing madly before shaking our heads.

"No we are just friends. I have no attraction to her whatsoever." I say.

"The girl she met last night is a different story though." Mariana teases. I look at her absolutely shocked that she would say that.

"You mean Lily?" Mac asks, his voice a mixture of concern and protectiveness. I look at him surprised that he already knows what happened last night. I'm so surprised by that it takes me a few seconds to realize I just learned the girls real name. A smile spreads across my face as I add her name to the same list of things I know about the girl.

"So that's her name, Lily. It certainly suits her." I say monetarily forgetting I'm not alone.

Our little girl is in love, Aerial." Dad states happily. I jump remembering that there are other people in the room as my face heats up. Mac sighs before speaking again.

"Now Amber I want to know why you stole the flash drive I gave her to get the data." Mac says. My parents look at me slightly annoyed by this. I blush embarrassed and rub my head.

"Because if they actually worked for you, then I would have a way to get to see her again. Look it was a spur of the moment plan. I didn't get much time to think after her brother tried to take my head off." I explain trying to justify my actions. My dad shakes his head and gives a chuckle.

"Sorry about Max he is very protective of his twin sister." Mac tells me.

"Wait, why did her brother think you were going to hurt her?" Mom asks.

"Because she was crying and looking absolutely terrified." I answer.

" I wasn't even threatening her. At first I had had my hand in laser gun mode but once I saw how scared she was I tried to comfort her but that just made it worse." I tell them. My parents look at Mac.

"Lily had a bad experience with tech Specials a few years back that almost cost her her life, it is actually how I first met Lily and Max. She is terrified that the next time she encounters a tech Special, while she is alone, that she will die. The story of what happened to her is not mine to tell, so don't ask." Mac explains. The rest of us are surprised by this news. Mariana puts her hand on my shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

"Let me meet them." I state quietly. Everyone looks at me confused. I stand up and walk towards Mac.

"Take me to see them. I bet if I can become friends with Lily, then she will be able to overcome this fear." I say. Mac looks at me suspiciously.

"Are you wanting to help her because you actually care about Lily and want to help or just so you can spend some time with your crush?" He asks. I look him in eye.

"Because I actually care about her. And if helping her overcome her fear means that I get to spend time with her that is just bonus. Please Uncle Mac." I beg desperate to help Lily. He sighs.

You're lucky I can't turn down my goddaughter when she asks nicely. Go grab the flash drive and get dressed. I'll take you to meet with them and only you." Mac tells me sounding exasperated. I squeal with happiness before Mariana and I run out of the room to find me something to wear.

*Aerial's POV*

" Thank you Mac. I've never seen her this happy since she got her powers. But I do have a question. Are these twins yours?" I ask him. He shakes his head.

"They're orphans. I met them three years ago when I saved Lily's life. I consider them my kids but I don't refer to them as that because they feel that their parents hated them. And considering that they were found on a doorstep with a note that just gave their first names when they were only three weeks old they are probably right about their parents." Mac answers. Jerry turns to look at his best friend.

"How come you never told us about them before?" He asks. Mac shrugs.

"They have been through so much I thought it would be better if they could avoid all the problems of being heroes but they kept asking so I decided to let them prove themselves then introduce them to you all at the next reunion dinner." Mac explains. I smile at much how Mac has matured from the arrogant little shit he was when we first met.

"Well if our daughter can help this poor girl I'm betting that they are going to get together. So I look forward to meeting her." I respond happy that my girl has hopefully found someone who cares for her.

"Well according to Max, Lily is on the same team as Amber." Mac replies with a smile before he heads for the door. Just before he walks out he turns back to look at us.

"It's funny, the more time I spend around Max and Lily the more they remind me of Peter and Faith back before they got egos." He tells us before walking out of the room.


	4. Do over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber and Lily meet once again. Will this time go better? Scroll down to find out.

*Lily's POV*

I wake up to Max knocking on my door. Sitting up and stretching I call out.

" Yes Max?"

" I made breakfast. Come eat." He answers. Standing up I walk over to my closet.

"I'll be out in a minute. I need to get dressed." I tell him.

"Okay I'll be in the kitchen." He responds before I hear him walk away. Going through my clothes I decided to grab a pair worn jeans stained from working in the garden and a plain green tank top. As I put on my top I spot my tattoos.

All down my arms, and legs are tattoos. There are couple on my chest and back but the majority of them are on my arms and legs. They are mostly different flowers all except one. On my right shoulder blade is a tattoo of a black beast standing guard over a lily. It's meant to symbolize my brother always protecting me.

No matter what happens he is always there for me. He even dropped out of school so he could watch over me when I started getting picked on for turning down the star football player. I'm still not sure why the school faculty let him just hang out in all my classes but they did. I'm startled from my trip down memory lane by more knocking at the door.

"You okay sis you've been getting dressed for 15 minutes?" Max asks. Quickly pulling on my tank top I walk over to my door and open it. Max is leaning against the wall opposite my door with an eyebrow raised.

"No problems just took a trip down memory lane." I tell him.

"Ok then come on your breakfast is getting cold and I was waiting for you before I started eating." Max says as we start walking to the kitchen.

"You didn't have to wait for me." I say to him. He just shrugs like it wasn't a big deal. "Anyway what did you make this morning for us?" I ask.

"Bacon, eggs, grits, toast, and assorted fruits from the orchard you made. Also it's not morning it's 4 in the afternoon." Max answers. Once we reached the kitchen and sat down to eat my thoughts drifted to Upgrade. She seemed to care about helping me but she was a tech Special. I want to think she was different than the others but past experience makes it hard to. Tech Specials were another reason Max dropped out.

"--ly! Lily!" I then notice Max waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I ask.

"I asked if you were thinking about the girl from last night." Max says sitting back down. I blush, embarrassed for zoning out twice.

"Yes I was. How did know?" I ask. Max smirks.

"I was there when she asked if you were single. And you told me that you were gay almost immediately after our encounter with her. It's not that much of a stretch to believe the two are connected." Max explains.

"I'm trying to figure out what do. I'm attracted to her but we both know my track record with tech Specials." I say so unsure of what to do. Max gives me a comforting smile.

"I think that the next time Knockout comes around you tell him that you would like to meet with this girl. Maybe if you can become close to her you will be able to overcome what happened that day." Max suggests. I think about this for a few seconds and realize it is a great idea. Before I can tell Max this there is a knock on the door followed by it opening.

"Hello, Max, Lily! You two around? It's Knockout." We hear from down the hall and around the corner. Standing I start walking towards him.

"We were just talking about you. Do you think you can introduce me to the girl from last night? I feel that maybe if she and I could become close friends it might help me overcome what happened. What do you think?" I ask him before turning the corner and seeing him standing there next to a girl dressed in a tight gray v-neck shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. She was my height, a little pale, was a tech special if the seams on her arms and fingers proved anything, had shoulder length black hair, and electric blue eyes.

Wait, electric blue eyes? I blush immediately once I realize that this is the girl from last night. She gives me a shy smile with a bit of a blush on her cheeks.

"That's funny, she had the same idea." Knockout says indicating Upgrade. I hear Max chuckle as he walks up behind me and leans against the wall to my right. Upgrade's blush becomes more noticeable with both what Knockout says and Max walking in.

"Well I need to go so you three have fun. Good luck kid. And Max try not to hurt her." Knockout says before Upgrade hands him the flash drive.

"Bye Uncle Mac." Upgrade says before turning to look at me again. Knockout ruffles her hair before walking out and closing the door behind him. Upgrade walks forward but stops a good 7 feet away from me. I notice how meek and reserved her behavior is as she approaches.

"I realize our first meeting didn't go well, so can we start over? I'm Amber and you are?" She asks looking right at me. I just stand there opening and closing my mouth trying to speak until Max pokes me in arm. Doing this allows me to clear my head and answer her.

"Gorgeous. I mean I'm Lily you're gorgeous." I respond causing her to blush more, but she doesn't flirt back. Max chuckles at this.

"Smooth sis real smooth." He says sarcastically. I blush at this and smack his arm. Amber giggles at this. Max steps forward and extends his hand.

"I'm Max. Sorry about the whole trying to attack you thing. I'm normally a great judge of character but its just I saw her looking at you terrified and I reacted." Max explains as he shakes her hand.

"It's okay, Uncle Mac explained that she hasn't had the best experience with my kind of Special. He didn't tell me what happened but he explained a bit. That reminds me my best friend wants to see what you look like. If that is okay with the two you." She says pulling her phone out of her pocket. Max turns to look at me. I shrug.

"I don't mind as long as you don't put my picture as your background without telling me." I tease trying to sound confident but I was still very nervous about this whole thing, if my slightly shaking hands were any indication. Amber blushes at this before quickly taking the two pictures and sending them to her friend.

"Okay what is going on you were a lot more flirty last night?" I ask. Amber avoids eye contact with me as she suddenly takes interest in a nearby lamp.

"How about we continue this in the living room." Max suggests. Amber and I both nod. Max leads the way with Amber behind him. This does mean I get to see her from behind. I shake my head realizing that I'm probably making her uncomfortable. In the living room, I sit on one couch, Amber sits on the other diagonally from me, and Max lays on his back on the floor.

"I promised my Uncle that I wouldn't flirt with you until we became closer." She explains not looking me in the eye. I instantly feel guilty for doing what she did last night. Flirt with someone who is in a uncomfortable situation.

" Look Lily I want to help you but I can't morally do that if I am flirting with you. I'll feel like I'm only helping you because I want to be with you not because I want to help you. Once you feel more comfortable around me I'll be more than happy to see where this goes but for now can we just pretend that we aren't attracted to each other?" She asks. Max sits up and looks at her.

"You just got into my good books and if you two do get together you have my permission not that you need it." He states. Amber smiles at this.

"Thanks for that Max. I appreciate it. So what do you say Lily?" She asks looking at me.

"I agree to those terms but first could you please tell what you think of my tattoos?" I ask while tilting my arm so that she can get a better look at the ones on it. Amber sighs.

"Fine. I think that they are damn sexy. Happy?" She says sounding slightly annoyed but with a playful grin on her face.

"Very. So what was your plan to help me overcome my fear?" I reply.

"Well I figured that we could just hang out together, along with your brother and only do what you are comfortable with. If you aren't comfortable with me touching you, that is okay. This all about helping you. You don't need to force yourself to do anything. I have no expectations with this I just want to help you, okay?" Amber explains. Max looks at me.

"I think I'm going to like you two hanging out together." He says smiling.

"I agree Max. I understand Amber and I think those terms will be fine." I add. She smiles at this and opens her mouth to speak when her phone buzzes. Pulling it out of her pocket, she checked it. "Who is it?"

"It's my best friend, little miss nosey. She says, in regards to Max's picture, he's incredibly handsome, you better put in a good word for me." Amber answers. I look at Max. He has a look that says he is unsure of what to say.

"Did she anything about me?" I can't help but ask.

"She said I can see why you are attracted to her but her brother is better looking." Amber responds as she sends a reply to her friend. Max lets out a bark of laughter at this. I'm curious about what Amber said to her friend but right now I'm mad my brother.

"What's so funny?" I inquire. Max takes a few seconds to get his laughter under control before answering.

" She hasn't even met me and is already hitting on me." Max answers. Amber's phone goes off again.

"Now she's saying that she showed the picture of Max to her parents and they said they aren't so sure he should come near her." Amber tells us. Max strokes his beard thoughtfully.

" Tell her to tell them that I'm a fan of classic literature and that I look and dress like this because I'm carnivore feral Special and proud of it." Max instructs Amber who quickly types it out before looking at him.

" My friend is a feral as well. She is an amphibious one." Amber says. Max gets an intrigued look on his face. I clear my throat to remind them that I'm here. They both look embarrassed.

"Sorry Lily my friend doesn't get asked out much so whenever she likes a guy I try to help as best as I can." She explains.

"I understand it's just it felt weird being excluded from the conversation." I say to them. Max looks a little embarrassed but Amber looks heartbroken. I feel the urge to hug her but I can't yet I'm still uncomfortable around her.

"Ok Amber if you keep looking all upset like that I'm going to feel bad for wanting to be a part of the conversation." I tease trying to lighten the mood.

"It's just I came here get to know you better but I'm spending our time together talking to my other friend." She says as a few tears start fall. Seeing this hurts so I stand up, walk over to her and hug her. Max and Amber gasp at this. After a few seconds I end the hug and go sit back down.

"Lily I thought you agreed that you didn't have to do anything you didn't want to." Amber says taken aback.

"I know. I wanted to hug you but I'm not ready for you to hug me back yet, sorry." I say blushing.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. I'm only doing what you are comfortable with so I don't mind." Amber responds. Her phone goes off again.

"Now she says that her parents are holding off judgement until they meet him. Also she asks for me to make sure that you are single and to show you this picture. Damn it Mariana!" She exclaims.

"What?" Max and I ask.

"She sent me a bikini pic to show Max." She answers while setting her phone down on the coffee table so we could look at it. I chuckle at this before leaning forward to get a good look. On the phone is a picture of an admittedly attractive girl. She had blue colored skin and lavender colored hair. She was relaxing on a beach towel in a tight purple bikini. I look up at Amber about to say something before I remembered our agreement. Shaking my head I lean back on the couch before I notice that both Amber and Max are giving me odd looks.

"What is it?" I ask blushing.

"It's just that you seemed like you were about to say something before you shook your head." Amber says.

"We agreed not to flirt so I didn't want to go back on our agreement." I respond avoiding eye contact and blushing. Max gives another bark of laughter and Amber blushes.

"I wouldn't mind hearing what you were going to say if you don't mind saying it." Amber replies blushing even more. I'm surprised by this comment but I smile all the same.

"I was going to say that I bet you look better in a bikini." I tell her. Amber's phone goes off and she looks down at it.

I'm going to have to disagree with you on this sis. I think her friend is more attractive. I'd like to meet with her, I prefer personality over looks but I'm not going to deny she is beautiful." Max says. Amber looks up and smiles.

"Well that's convenient. The rest of my friends are going to be a club that we hang out at occasionally tonight and Mariana wants me to invite you both. Come on, it will be fun. It's a Friday night in the middle of summer let's have fun." She says while looking at us. I turn to my brother.

"I'm game if you are?" I say. Max just nods before standing up and stretching. I look at Amber.

" I am by the way." Amber looks confused.

"You are what?" She asks.

I'm single. You asked, remember?" I answer with a smirk.


	5. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily's first time meeting Amber's friends goes about as well as you'd think it would

* Amber's POV outside of the club called BrightLight a couple hours later*

I step out of my family's limo with Lily and Max right behind me. They had wanted to walk but I wanted to surprise them. I walk over to the driver.

" Thanks James that will be all for tonight." I tell him while flashing him a smile.

"But ma'am won't you need a ride back home and your companions to their place?" He asks while shooting a suspicious look at my companions. For some reason he doesn't seem to like Max or Lily.

"Mariana will be willing to drive us back. So go." I order as I turn around to walk over to my new friends. As I approach them I notice that the bouncer has left the door and is approaching them. Lily looks nervous when the muscular man stops in front of them, he doesn't seem to notice me.

" You two need to go. We don't like having vagrants around the establishment." He states while giving them a dismissive shooing gesture. Lily looks uncomfortable while claws begin to grow out of Max's finger nails.

" They are with me. So go back to your post." I order hiding my annoyance at my friends treatment.

" And who the hell are... Oh Miss Amber I'm sorry I didn't mean to bother you or your friends. I'll leave you be." The bouncer apologizes before fleeing back to his post. The siblings look at me causing me to blush.

"What? My parents' friend owns this place. And because of that I have VIP access." I explain.

"Okay it's just odd for us to experience something so fancy. That guy wasn't the first to try to drive us away from a place. Thankfully the police like us." Lily says. I smile at them.

"As long as I'm around you two will be treated much better. I promise." I tell them. Lily smiles and blushes slightly while Max looks slightly annoyed.

" We don't want nor need your pity." He states. Lily lightly smacks him on the arm, before giving him a scolding look.

"I'm not doing this because I pity you I'm doing this because I want us to be friends. Now there's a blue skinned beauty that is probably waiting for us on the other side of the door. Let's go see her." I say while I walk to the door. As we reach the door the bouncer quickly opens it and we step inside. The room we enter isn't a part of the club it's the entrance hallway. As we walk down it I hear a voice.

" Not going to say hello Sparks?" I hear a deep voice ask. Turning in the direction of the voice I see a dark skinned man in button up shirt and slacks leaning against a wall. I smile at him before rushing to hug him.

" Uncle Tray it's good to see you. But shouldn't you be DJing?" I ask as I step back. He just shrugs dismissively.

" This is my club I can do what I want. So who are your friends?" He asks looking at Lily and Max. Lily steps forward.

" I'm Lily and this is my twin brother Max. It's nice to meet sir." Lily answers extending her hand.

"Please call me Tray. Welcome to BrightLight, you need anything let me know, friends of Amber are friends of mine." Tray answers.

"If you could have a talk with your bouncer about how to treat visitors I'd appreciate it." Max says. Tray sighs at this.

" I'm sorry about him. I've been meaning to fire him but he's a great worker, just not so good of a people person. I'll go talk to him." Tray replies before walking away. I turned to look at the twins but before I could say anything I hear someone yell out my name.

" Amber!" I hear someone shout out excitedly followed a swooshing noise.

" Oh shit!" I yell before being tackled to the ground.

* Lily's POV*

I don't know what to do as a blur takes Amber to ground, I look at my brother but before we can do anything we hear laughter. We both look at the two on the ground. A short dark skin boy is hugging Amber tightly as she hugs him back. I feel a bit of jealousy bubble in my stomach at this sight. I shake this feeling away, I'm determined to get along with Amber's friends. Unless I'm giving a valid reason, I'm going to try not to be friends with them. Amber then seems to remember that we are standing there.

" Hey Jim get off me. You're ruining my whole tough girl image." Amber says trying to sound tough. I giggle at this but Max falls onto the floor laughing. Amber blushes at this as the small boy let's go and looks at us. He rushes forward and hugs me. I'm not how to react to this so I awkwardly pat him on the back. He lets go and looks at Max. Max scowls at him with a look that says "hug me and die".

" Hi I'm Jim. It's nice to finally meet you both. Mariana showed our whole group the pictures Amber sent her of you two and she also told us about what she knows of you. I'm sorry that you've had bad experiences with tech Specials Lily but don't worry there are several tech Specials in our group so I'm sure that you will be able to overcome this whole thing." The boy says so fast I can barely understand him. I look at Amber who shrugs. I open my mouth but before I can speak someone else does.

" Jim take breathe." A soothing voice teases. I look over to see Amber's best friend Mariana. She is standing in front of the door to the rest of the club with a smirk on her face. She is wearing a tight blue T-shirt, jean shorts, and blue tennis shoes. Her lavender hair is tied up in a ponytail. Her eyes are already locked onto my brother.

" Sorry Mariana. I'm just so excited." Jim replies as he meekly looks at the ground. Mariana walks over and ruffles his hair. This seems to cheer him up.

" I know I just don't want you to scare Lily away with your extreme friendliness before I have a chance to flirt with her brother." She says sending a wink at my brother. Max just shakes his head.

" What?" She asks sounding concerned.

" You're coming on a bit strong. Dial it back a bit. Just be yourself." Max advises. Mariana's cheeks become slightly purple as she blushes. Jim decides now to zoom off.

" I'm sorry it's just that, from what I've heard, you are funny, smart, and compassionate. That's not even mentioning your roguish good looks. You are the kind of guy I've always hoped to meet. But let's start over I'm Mariana it's nice to see you in the flesh Max." She says extending her hand.

" Nice to meet you too Mariana." Max replies taking her hand and bringing it up to his lips delivering a quick kiss on the knuckles. Mariana giggles and blushes more.

" Oh don't mind us, we'll just stand here and wait for you two to quit flirting." Amber teases as she rubs her back.

" You okay?" I ask concerned. Amber flashes a smile at me.

" I'm fine. Ever since I became friends with that little dasher Special I've had to deal with his almost supersonic hugs." She explains. Mariana then turns to look at us.

"Hello Amber. It's nice to meet you Lily." She says extending her hand which I shake but she doesn't let me go.

" I'm only going to say this once. I know that you two aren't together yet but when you do eventually get together you better not hurt her." She threatens. I look her in the eye.

" I won't. Same to you in regards to my brother. And I was wondering if you have any embarrassing stories about Amber." I say with a smile on my face. Mariana smirks.

" Oh we are going to get along great. The rest of the group is in our private lounge that overlooks the dance floor let's go introduce you." She says as we walk into the actual club. I have a little trouble hearing her over the electronic music but it isn't that much of a problem.

"You three go ahead. I need use the restroom. I'll catch up." Amber says before walking away. I can't help but watch her as she goes. Mariana nudges me.

" You can check her out later, come on." She teases as she leads us to some stairs.

"I have already told them what I knew about you two from the conversation Amber had with Mac earlier so I'm sure they will a bunch of questions. They'll seem a bit overwhelming at first but give them time." She explains as we walk up some stairs. Once we reach the top of the stairs she leads us into a room with 15 or more people inside, it is a bit dark in the room so it is hard to see what anyone looks like. They all notice our arrival. It's then I notice that the music is slightly muted here.

"Everyone this is Lily and Max. Amber is already very interested in Lily so don't hit on her." Mariana states.

"What not going to tell them to not hit on me?" Max asks jokingly. I smile at this.

" Considering that I was planning on flirting with you for most of the time we're going to be here, I figured that I didn't have to." Mariana responds as she leads us over a empty table. Max chuckles as he spins the chair around sits resting his arms on the back of it.

It's then a couple of people step up to the table next to Mariana and across from me. I look up to see 5 tech Specials, judging by the way parts of their bodies glow, standing there. I gulp. One of them puts a cigar in his mouth before turning his finger into a blowtorch and lighting it. I start to sweat now as a chill runs down my spine.

" Greg you know we all hate when you smoke." Mariana scolds him. He just shrugs.

" So plant lady you think you are worthy to date our leader? I'll be the judge of that. Tell us about yourself." Greg says practically demanding. I look around and notice that everyone else is looking over at us unsure what to do. I silently hope that Amber will get back soon.

" Yo, mulch girl I'm talking to you! You deaf or something?" He practically yells at me.

" Hey leave her alone!" Max snarls standing up.

" Stay out of this mutt." Greg orders not even looking at my brother before gesturing at me with his cigar.

"I'll leave her alone once she answers a damn question. Do you, my pals here, and I have to take this somewhere more private or are you going to cooperate?" He asks. I can't hold it in anymore and I run out of the room crying.

*Max's POV*

"What's her problem?" The fucker who made my sister cry asks. I suddenly stand up and walk over to him. He barely has time to raise a questioning eyebrow before I punch him in right in the nose. He falls to the ground and I take a step closer as my claws extend. I grab the collar of his shirt and pull him up slightly and place my claws against his face.

"Max, please stop!" Mariana pleads. I turn my head to look at her and I notice how everyone is staring at me in terror. I let out a deep breath before stepping away from Greg.

"Her problem is what she witnessed occur to Willow, Birch, Rose, and River." I snarl at Greg as I sit back down.

" Who are they?" A thin girl with glasses asks. I then notice everyone in the room has gathered around the table Mariana and I are sitting at.

"Mariana you did tell them about how Lily is afraid of tech Specials, right?" I ask. Mariana nods as Greg gets a surprised look on his face as he realizes what he's done.

"Oh, shit. Amber is going to be pissed." He states. Jim gives him a look that says "no shit."

"Well I guess you should know the whole story. Get comfortable it's a trip." I say as everyone finds a place to sit.

*Amber's POV*

I'm walking towards my group's private room when a girl going the other direction bumps me into causing us both to stumble a little. I turn to look at whoever ran into me.

"I'm sorry." The girl, who has tears running down her face, says before rushing off. As she runs away I notice that she had blonde hair with green highlights. I run after her realizing it is Lily. I find her when I hear loud sobbing coming from the women's restroom. Just as I'm about to go in a hand is put on my shoulder. Turning around I see that it's Tray.

" I've just been informed that a really upset blonde girl ran into this bathroom and yelled at everyone to get out. Know anything about that?" He asks.

" I was just about to find out. In the meantime please keep people from coming in here." I say. Tray nods his head and I enter the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I follow the sobbing to the last stall as quietly as I can. I'm just about to speak when Lily starts talking.

" I've fucked all this up. I really wanted to get Amber's friends to like me but what did I do when one started asking questions? I bursted into tears and ran away. There goes my chance with Amber. There is no way she would choose me, a broken, nervous girl that is afraid of her and that she only met yesterday over people she has know a lot longer." She sobs probably having heard me and assumed I was Max. It brings tears to my eyes upon hearing how she saw herself and how she thinks I see her. I gently push the stall door open and look inside. Lily is sitting on the toilet curled into a ball and shaking.

" You are much more than that Lily. No matter what other people think of you I still lo- I mean care about you." I say softly so that I don't scare her. She looks up at me, her eyes completely bloodshot. I give her a reassuring smile.

" But I completely messed things up with your friends." She says tears still running down her face.

" You would have to drown a sack of puppies to get that group to hate you." I respond. Lily turns her head trying to avoid looking at me.

" Greg already seems to hate me." She says. I sigh upon hearing that Greg caused this.

" Greg can be an overprotective asshat at times. He thinks of me as his sister. He was probably just trying to look after me. He doesn't hate you." I explain. She looks back at me.

" Really?" She asks. I nodd before walking up to her.

" May I sit next to you?" I ask. She nods making room for me to sit. As soon as I sit down she throws her arms around me and cries into my shoulder. I keep my hands at my side even though I really want to hold her right now. She hugs me tighter.

" Hold me. Please I need to feel some comfort right now." She whispers into my ear. I wrap my arms around her. After a few minutes she pulls away but she has her head really close to mine. I look into her eyes. There are still a few tears that I rub away with my thumb. "Amber there is something you deserve to know about me."

"What?" I ask.

" What happened to me that caused me to be afraid of your kind of Special." She answers. I feel my jaw drop at this.

" You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I say.

" I want to tell you." She says.

" I'm all ears then." I tell her.


	6. Major loss, minor gain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know that I usually put some funny fourth wall breaking comment here, but I got nothing.

*Lily's POV 3 years ago*

I walk through the empty halls of The Giant Tree. For some reason Willow, Rose, Birch, and River don't want to spend money on furniture not even beds so we've been sleeping in sleeping bags for the past two years. I come across my tree mates all in the same room. Max, his beard merely stubble at this point, is doing sit ups and the others are playing board games while drinking herbal tea. The best way to describe those four is stereotypical hippies.

Willow wore a tye-dyed sundress, was tan, and had long blonde hair. Birch always wore a sarcastic shirt, was tan, and had black hair. River wore blue which drew attention to his pale skin and his long brown hair was tied back in a ponytail. Rose wore all red like her namesake, she even dyed her hair bright red.

"Hey everyone." I said. They all nodded in greeting. I look at Max expecting him to be dressed to go outside but he's not.

" Max you were going to come with me when I went to go seeds for the orchard remember?" I remind because once he really gets into his workout, he won't stop until he can barely stand. Max looked at me and frowned.

" Sorry sis. Maybe tomorrow?" He suggested before he resumed his workout. I frown and sigh.

"That's what you said yesterday and the day before that. Come on I'm getting bored cooped up in here." I said. Looking back I realize I sounded a bit bratty. River looks up and over at us.

" We could go with you Little Flower. The two of you may be suspected of being run aways but if you are with us there shouldn't be a problem." River said in his calm voice. I smile at the nickname they gave me when we first met. They've become like family to us these past two years.

" That sounds like a plan. I'm ready if you are?" I replied. River and Willow stand up but the other two didn't want to.

"Come Rose I'll buy a couple of rose bushes to plant as well." I offered. Rose sighed but stood up. She didn't talk much. Birch didn't want to be left out so he decided to come along too. "Bye Max." I said as the five of us left.

*later shady part of town.*

"ugh why did they have to put the best flower shop in town in the scariest part of town?" Willow complained as she stepped over a hopefully passed out hobo. I chuckled at her comments.

" You laughing at me sprout?" She asked.

" What are you going to do if I was?" I responded sticking my tongue out at her.

" Enough you two we just have to cut through this ally and we'll be in front of the plant store." River said pointing down the alley. I felt a small shiver of fear go down my spine as I looked at the alley.

"Stick close everyone." He ordered. We all walked down the alley. When were more than halfway of the way down the alley three people stepped in front of us. I noticed that they were all tech Specials.

"Well, well, well what do we got here? A couple of weeds in need of a good pruning." One of them said.

" We aren't weeds asshole!" I yelled at him.

"Little flower get out of here now!" River ordered protectively.

"But I can help." I protested.

" NOW SPROUT!" Willow shouted at me. I turn around and started down the alley when I noticed that there were three more of them.

" There's more of them, behind us." I said backing up my voice starting to break. I back up until I bump into Willow. Willow wrapped her arm around me. I looked up into the face of the only one of the four I felt actually close to. The look on her face was a mixture of sadness, happiness, fear, and maternal love.

"I've always considered you my daughter, sprout." She whispered.

" I feel the same way Willow." I responded.

" What do you guys want?" River asked as he stepped forward.

"To do this." The tech Special responded before shooting River in the head with his laser arm gun.

Several things then happened at once. Willow pushed me to the ground. Rose rushed forward to only end up impaled on one their hand blades. Birch was grabbed and had his neck snapped. Willow was surrounded by all of them who turned their arms into flamethrowers and roasted her alive. Willow's screams still haunted my nightmares. I crawled backwards until my back hit the wall. They all turned slowly towards me.

"Flip her onto her stomach and hold her down. I want to make this one scream in pain before screaming for another reason." The one that seemed to be charge stated as he turned all his fingers on his right hand into blow torches. The other tech Specials hurried to carry out his orders.

" No, no,no not that." I begged as I was flipped onto my stomach.

" Someone help me!" I screamed. Just as the blow torches touched my back I heard the sound of people being punched and sirens wailing. Rolling over I saw a man dressed like a boxer in a hoodie. His entire outfit was white. At his feet were the monsters who killed most of the people who ever cared about me. I felt really tempted to summon vines out of the ground and strangle them all but I thought that's not what Willow would want. Wait, Willow! I rushed over to her charred body and cried. I heard the boxer crouch down next to me.

" Friend of yours?" He asked. I looked at him. His face was obscured by his hood, but I could tell he was looking at me in concern.

" She was the closest thing I had to a mother." I answered him. His mouth dropped open at that.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't get here faster." He said.

" Me too. Why are you even here?" I asked.

"We had someone call the cops who contacted me about a group of suspicious looking people." He explained. It's at this point I notice a couple cops walking towards us.

" What's your name kid? We should get you home to your family. I'm sure your parents are worried about you." One of the officers, a woman who for some reason was dressed in a suit instead of a uniform, said. I chuckled darkly at this. This causes the other officer to look at me with suspicion.

" My parents stopped worrying about me when they abandoned my brother and I when we only a few weeks old. This burnt corpse is the closest thing I had to a mother. Those bastards killed them for no reason." I said indicating the tech Specials.

"Damn kid. Ok do you have a place to go back to? We know a family that is always willing to take in any abandoned Specials if that sounds nice. The Stone family." The suited officer said.

" Don't call me kid my name is Lily and I just want to go home. These other plant Specials with my help created a hollow tree in the park, but I don't want to have to go back there alone." I said as I struggle to stand.

" Knockout here can take you back. Right Knockout?" She said looking at the boxer. I turned to look at him.

" Knockout? What are you some sort of superhero?" I asked smirking.

" Yep now come kid." He answered walking away. I turned to look at the officers.

" I never got your names." I told them.

" I'm Police Chief Carol Driftwood and this is my friend officer Hank Smith. Now go with Knockout." She said.

* back at the tree*

I opened the door and Max came walking into the hallway in a tank top and basketball shorts. He stopped short when he saw Knockout.

" Who is he? What happened?" He asked. I felt tears start to form in my eyes.

" We were jumped. They are all dead, it's my fault." I explained before my legs gave out. Knockout quickly caught me setting me gently against the wall. Max ran over and knelt down next to me

" I'm going to help you two. You've obviously been through a lot so I'm going to do what I can to help." Knockout promised.

" Does that include teaching us to fighting crime?" I asked. He shook his head.

" Not at the moment." He responded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey White_Tiger who's life do you think was worse Morgana or Lily?


	7. What is kept hidden.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber's friends learn a secret that she has kept from them.

* Max's POV present time*

"Fuck man. I'm really sorry. I was just looking out for the boss and I guess I got a little carried away." Greg says looking ashamed. Ignoring the fool, I look at everyone else. Most look uncomfortable, Mariana appears to be unaffected just in deep thought, and Jim looks like he is about to vomit.

"Sorry if I killed the mood. I just felt it would be best to get it out of the way. Especially if Amber and my sister get together." I inform. They all nod.

"Speaking of which we should probably go find them." Mariana says looking at me. My eyes widen upon realizing that I've left my sister alone and upset in a unknown place.

"You don't have to worry. Amber is comforting her. Lily ran into a women's restroom in tears and ordered everyone out. Amber went in to find out what was wrong. I came over here to let you know, and got here at the point of the story when the tech Specials first showed up. You have my sympathy, by the way Max." A voice from the doorway informs us. We look up to see Tray standing there. He shoots a look at Mariana and raises a questioning eyebrow. Mariana shakes her head motioning in my direction.

"So how has Lily coped with what happened?" Greg asks.

" Not very well. She blames herself. And she made it so she would never forget it." I answer.

* Amber's POV*

After she finished her story, Lily bursted into tears and wrapped her arms around me. It was several minutes later before she spoke.

" Why?" She asks me.

" What?" I respond.

" Why are you doing all this? I'm a broken girl who's own mother didn't want them and who caused the deaths of most of the people who cared about me. You have tons of friends, family, money, and you're beautiful. You could do so much better than me." She says pulling away from me and going to stand against the far wall and looks down at the floor. I walk out of the stall.

" I care about you. It's not your fault that Willow and the others died. It was those tech Specials who killed them not you." I say in as much of a soothing voice as I can. She looks up at me.

" I insisted on going to get those plants if I had just waited another day. I made sure I could never forget what happened." She says turning around and pulling up her tank top. I blush at her doing this before I notice the tattoo. A black cross wrapped in vines that has four names on it. The names of the other plant Specials.

"The first tattoo I ever got. I developed a taste for them."

"It's beautiful. It's not your fault, I wish I could make you see that." I tell her.

" Why do you care so much? You could have any girl you want but you hold out hope that I can overcome my problems." She asks putting her top down and turning around.

" I'm not as perfect as you think Lily. I'm not some kind of goddess." I tell her blushing. She smiles at this before almost collapsing. I rush forward.

"Are you okay?"

"I just want to go home." She replies. I wrap her arm across my shoulders and place my hand on her opposite hip.

" Okay let's go get Max and then Mariana can drive us." I say as I help her walk to the door and unlock it. We take a few steps towards the dance floor when I see a couple people step in front of us.

" You were right Jen, the rich bitch is a lesbian. Once people at school hear this she will lose her popularity and I will take my rightful place." The middle person says. I gulp, and a small shiver runs through my body, realizing who it is.

* Lily's POV*

I look up when I feel the shiver run through Amber. There are three girls standing in front of us. They each have an obvious fake tan. The one on the right has black hair that goes to her hips. The one on the left has blonde hair of the same length. They are both wearing sliver dresses and heels. The only in middle has poofy shoulder length brown hair and is wearing the same as the other two but in gold. I take a quick look at Amber she is looking very uncomfortable with the glares she's getting. I give the hand that is holding mine across her shoulders a squeeze which she returns. I look at these three girls.

" Who the hell are you?" I ask standing up and taking my arm off Amber's shoulders.. The girl with the black hair seemed scared that I spoke, the blonde scowled, and the one in gold got pissed.

" Shut up you lower class freak. Your betters are talking." She says.

"Leave her alone Jessica, or else!" Amber threats. This person called Jessica laughs as her hands burst into flames. The girl on left smirks as lightning arcs between her hands. The girl on the right hand's start dispelling an icy mist. I tilt my head closer to Amber.

" I'm not so good with fire or ice being a plant Special. I'll take the lightning girl if you can take the other two." I whisper in her ear. Amber shakes her head.

" Jane and Jen know that only Jessica is the only one she allows to hit me so once you go after Jen' Jane will hit you in the back." Amber responds before an icy blast of wind knocks me to the ground. Oddly as I fall to the ground a bolt of lightning shoots over my head.

" What the hell Jane? I told you that Jen was going to take out the girl not you!" I hear Jessica shout at the black haired girl. I sit up looking around I see that Jessica has stepped forward so that she's standing next to me with her sidekicks behind her. Amber is further down the hallway with a new look on her face. A look of fear.

" Max we need your help. Some bitch named Jessica." I whisper very quietly.

*Max's POV*

We are all standing around waiting for Lily and Amber to get back. I'm getting restless and starting to pace. Mariana turns to look at me.

" Come sit down Max. I'm sure they're fine and I want to get to know you better." She says patting the couch she's sitting on. I turn to look at her.

" Now that is better." I say as I walk over. Just before I sit down I hear my sister's voice at our special emergency tone.

"Max we need your help. Some bitch named Jessica." I hear my sister whisper.

" We've got a problem. My sister just sent me a message. It will take to long to explain." I tell everyone.

" What's wrong?" Mariana asks standing up.

"They need our help. Somebody called Jessica." I answer. All of Amber's friends look confused at this name, all except Mariana.

" Jessica? She's a girl at our school. The one that......." Jim says before Mariana interrupts him.

" Has been picking on her for years." She states. Greg turns to look at her.

" Why is this the first time we're hearing about this?" He asks. Mariana shrugs.

" She didn't want to worry you all." Mariana explains.

" We don't have time for this Amber and Lily need us!" I yell. Everyone looks at me and nods.

"Ok. Jim you race ahead and do what you can. The rest of us will be right behind you." Jim races off as extend my claws, bare my fangs, and give a primal growl. I take off so suddenly everyone else takes a few seconds to catch up.

*Amber's POV*

I'm not sure what to do. Jessica always verbal mocked before but now I'm terrified of how this is going to escalate. Jessica sneers at me before crouching down and grabbing Lily's chin. She turns Lily's head in different directions, examining her.

" This is a pretty one Amber. If I swung the same way I'd definitely want her, but let's see if you still want her when she's not so pretty. Jen if Amber takes a step forward or turns her hands into weapons put a bolt of lightning into her girlfriend's brain." Jessica orders as her fingers start to lightly glow. I'm not sure what she is doing at first until Lily starts whimpering in pain. Jessica smirks evilly.

"That's right. Just a little bit of heat right now just to cause slight pain. Soon it will get hot enough to leave a mark, then it start to sear skin." She taunts. Lily spits in Jessica's face.

"Fuck you." Lily snarls looking scared but also very angry. Jessica takes her hand off Lily's face and wipes the spit off.

"Ok because of that I'm burning your whole face." Jessica states angrily. I want to help Lily but if I try anything she will die. I just stand there crying when suddenly a blur knocks Jessica and her cronies on the ground. Lily disappears in a flash and suddenly Jim is standing in front of me with his arms wide facing Jessica.

I feel something grab my leg, looking down I see Lily there looking scared. It causes more tears to fall from my eyes. I then hear cackling.

"You really think a pip squeak like you can stop us?" Jessica asks laughing along with Jen.

"Nope I'm just a distraction, but the group behind you probably can." Jim responds. I look behind Jessica to see the rest of my friends standing there looking furious. Leading them is Max, Mariana, and Tray. Jessica pales at the distinct disadvantage she now is at.

She meekly turns off her powers and puts her hands behind her back. Her flunkies follow her lead. Jane turns to look at me. She mouths that she is sorry. A couple of Tray's bouncers come forward and put the three girls into power nullifying cuffs before leading them away. I then hear a thump behind me. Turning around I see that Lily has passed out.

" Lily!" I shout trying to wake her up. I drop to my knees and cradle her in my arms as I start. I then notice Max and Mariana kneeling down next to me. I turn to look at them.

"Mariana can you drive us back to Max and Lily's house?" I ask. She nods. Max extends his arms to take Lily, I don't want to give her up at first but I then realize Max would probably provide more comfort over me right now. I let go of her and stand up.

I send a look at my other friends that causes them to clear out. They've known me long enough to know I don't like expressing my emotions in front of them too much. Tray looks like he wants to say something but instead he just shakes his head and walks off. I lead the way outside.

When we get to Mariana's sedan I help Max get Lily into the back seat and put her seatbelt on, as Mariana starts up the car. Max takes off his leather jacket, revealing a black muscle shirt, and uses it as pillow for her. Max gets in the passenger seat while sit next Lily. Max gives Mariana directions while I try to hold myself together.

When we are halfway there Lily starts whimpering.

"No, you stay away from her. No, Amber no!" She mumbles tossing in her sleep. The knowledge that she is having nightmares about me just makes it harder to not burst into tears. Max and Mariana share a look but don't say anything.

A half hour later we get back to the tree. Max carries Lily off to her room leaving Mariana and I, just standing in the living room. Mariana is about to say before I run over to one of the couches, curl up into a ball, and cry myself to sleep.


	8. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our four teens get to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the only chapter of birthright that isn't really interesting, I mainly added it because Lily and Amber were getting too close too fast so I decided to pump the brakes a little(so to speak)

*Amber's pov*

I wake up the next morning to find a pillow under my head and a blanket on top of me. Sitting up I notice that someone else slept on the other couch last night but they are not there now. I hear noises coming from down the hall so I follow them.

As I walk down the hallway I take a look at the decorations. The walls and floors add to the whole feeling of being inside a tree. I finally reach the room the noises are coming from to find Max, in his standard attire, cooking breakfast. Not sure if he knows I'm there I lightly knock on the door frame into the kitchen. Max looks up at me and smiles.

"Morning Amber, sleep well?" He asks warmly. I'm surprised by his attitude.

"I'm sorry, but why aren't you angry at me?" I ask confused as I wrap my arms around myself. Max tilts his head confused.

"I don't have any reason to be mad at you." He answers slowly as if he was trying to figure out the reason why I thought he'd be angry. I feel my eyes start to water as I shake my head.

"But everything that happened last night was my fault. Lily being driven to tears by Greg who was looking out for me. Lily taking an icy blast to chest, Jessica torturing her, and almost permanently physically scaring her all because I couldn't handle my own bullies.

I wanted to help her but Jessica ordered her friend to kill Lily if I tried anything. I've known you all for less than a full day and I've already put Lily's life at risk. I should just leave before I make things worse." I explain as tears blur my vision. Wiping them away I see Max looking at me with concern

"What happened last night wasn't your fault." He states simply.

"But they only messed with her because they saw that she was important to me." I argue.

"True but not only were you willing to not fight them to protect my sister but all your friends were willing to do anything they could to help Lily because she is important to you which makes her important to them. That tells me several things. You are smart, calm under pressure, brave, and you inspire loyalty." Max responds. I take a few seconds to think this over and realize he is right.

" So you're not mad?" I ask wanting to make sure.

" No I'm not. If you just left without a word, I would be but you are trying your hardest to help my sister." He says with a smile.

" My hardest isn't good enough, I need to be perfect. That's what my mom always told me." I respond.

"Mistakes are a part of life, it's what makes us human. Now tell me how much of what happened to Lily did she tell you?" He asks. I shake my head clearing it of my mom's lessons.

"All of it. What she considered Willow to be, what she wanted to do to the tech Specials, and she showed me the tattoo." I answer. Max looks surprised when I mention the tattoo.

"She must really trust you. It took her awhile for her to show the others the tattoo." He explains. I'm tempted to ask who he means by 'others', but it's not my business so I don't.

"So where are Mariana and Lily? I want to make sure Lily is okay." I say instead.

"Mariana is sleeping in my room. I was going to let you both take my bed but you were already asleep by the time I got back so I got you a blanket and a pillow. I showed Mariana to my room and slept on the other couch." Max answers.

"Thanks for the blanket." I say meekly. Max chuckles.

"No problem. And Lily is sleeping in her room. Now would you like some coffee?" Max asks gesturing towards the coffee maker as he gets back to making breakfast. After making my coffee I sit down at the table and we enjoy a comfortable silence until we hear two sets of footsteps coming down the hallway.

I'm surprised to hear Lily laughing after what happened last night but it's good to hear. As they enter I learn what they are laughing about.

"So what happened after Jim spilled the milk carton on Amber?" Lily asks Mariana as they enter the kitchen. I blush at the revelation that Mariana has already started telling Lily embarrassing stories about me.

"She chased him all around the school for the next couple hours before catching him and throwing him in the school swimming pool." Mariana answers laughing as I blush even harder. They laugh for a couple minutes before realizing that Max and I are in the room.

"Good morning handsome. Hey Amber." Mariana says sitting across from me.

"Morning bro. Did you sleep well Amber?" Lily asks sitting next to me, with a smile.

" Morning sis. Hey gorgeous." Max replies.

"Hey Mariana. I slept great Lily. You seem to be in a better mood than yesterday even considering what happened at the end. Speaking of which, are you okay? You had me really worried when you passed out." I ask looking at her.

" Awe you do care." Lily teases. I look away from her and wipe away a few stray tears.

"I was being serious." I say depressed. I suddenly feel Lily's arms wrap around my waist and her pull me close. I turn to look into her face. She is giving me puppy dog eyes. I sigh.

"I can't stay mad at that face." I state returning the hug. After a few seconds we pull away.

"In all seriousness, I'm fine Amber. It was just everything that happened kinda overwhelmed me." Lily explains. I'm about to speak when Max interrupts me.

"Okay you two let's wait until after breakfast. I made pancakes." Max says placing several plates stacked high with pancakes on to the table. We all eat our fill and after cleaning up we head to the living room. Mariana and I taking one couch and the twins take the other.

"Okay I think it would be a good idea if we took some time to get to know each other better before we continue spending time together." Max suggests. We all nod in agreement. We all look at each other not sure how to start this.

"I've got it. We each take turns asking each other questions. It will make things easier." Lily suggests. We all like that idea, but are unsure who should go first.

"I'll start since it was my idea. Amber how long have you and Mariana been best friends?" She asks looking at me.

"Well she and I grew up together because our parents are close friends. So pretty much our whole lives." I answer. It is now Max's turn.

"Mariana what is your favorite color?" Max asks looking at the girl across from her. Lily chuckles at this weak question.

It's blue." She answers.

"Okay Lily and Max not to sound mean but do you two have any friends?" She asks.

"We have a couple. We'll introduce them to you if we have a chance. Lena and Walker would like you two but Blaire would hate you, Mariana." Max answers.

"How come?" She asks.

"She has a bit of a thing for me. She also is a bit of a hothead." Max answers. Lily giggles at this, in way that doesn't make my heart skip a beat, but doesn't explain what is so funny.

"So you only have three friends?" Mariana asks.

"We had a lot more before the event. The children of the tech Specials who attacked me go to our school. It got so rough that Max dropped out so he could be in all my classes and protect me." Lily answers this time. The thought to get them into my school runs through my mind.

" I'm sorry." Mariana says. Max shrugs.

"It could be worse. It's your turn Amber." Max informs me.

"Lily how old are you and how many years of schooling do you have left?" I ask.

"Max and I are 18 our birthdays are in mid-November. I have 3 years left." She answers.

"Both Mariana and I 19. My birthday is in February and Mariana's is in January." I tell them.

"Okay my turn again. Amber who were those girls we encountered last night." Lily asks. I sigh.

"The leader is Jessica, the black haired girl is Jen, and the blonde haired girl is Jane. They go to the same school as my friends and I. At school I'm very popular and for some reason Jessica believes that she deserves my popularity. So she has made it her mission to mock and ridicule me. I kept everyone, except Mariana, in the dark about because I didn't want them to worry." I explain. After I'm done Lily walks over and hugs me. After the hug we continue asking each other questions.

I learn that Lily loves to garden. Mariana learns that Max really does love to read. Max learns that Mariana is captain of the swim team at our school. Lily learns that I love to tinker with electronics. It is almost midnight when we realize that we've spent the whole day doing this. Mariana takes Max's bed, Lily sleeps in her bed, and Max and I take the couches again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes they did just spend an entire day playing 20 questions


	9. The Mayor's daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max meets Mariana's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to my friend and editor White_Tiger(go read his work it's really good) who has had a couple stressful days at work. I hope this chapter can help you relax.

*Amber's pov*

I'm woken up by my phone going off. Picking it up off the coffee table I see that it is my mother. Sighing I answer it.

"Yes mother." I say.

"WHERE ARE YOU? WE HAVEN'T HEARD FROM YOU IN ALMOST TWO DAYS?" My mother screams into the phone.

"Sorry mom, Mariana and I spent the last two nights here with Max and Lily. I would've called I just forgot." I explain slightly ashamed. I hear my mother sigh.

"I've sent James please come home and bring this Lily girl with you, please." She says.

"Yes ma'am." I respond before hanging up and walking to the kitchen. I see Max in there.

"Morning Max." I call out. Max looks up and smiles.

"I heard your phone going off, what's going on?" He asks.

"My mom was annoyed that I didn't tell her where I was. She wants me to come home for a bit and for me to bring Lily." I explain. I hear a chuckle. I turn to see Mariana and Lily walking down the hallway.

My parents said the same thing but they want to meet Max. You guys don't have to come with us if you don't want to." Mariana says holding up her phone, as she looks at the twins. Lily looks at her brother and they share a nodd.

"If we are going to eventually get together we should probably make a good impression on your parents so let's go." Max states putting away the food he took out to start preparing breakfast. Mariana and I smile at this.

* Max's POV a couple hours later*

Before we left Mariana, Amber, and Lily needed to shower and change. I didn't because I did each morning before I started making breakfast. Since they didn't have any clothes with them, Mariana and Amber had to borrow from Lily.

I smile at Mariana as she parks her car in the driveway of her parents rather large house. She is wearing a plain green t-shirt and dirt stained jeans. She was still wearing her own shoes though. Mariana looked at me after turning off the car. I could sense her nervousness. I put my hand on her shoulder and gave a squeeze which caused her to smile.

On the ride over we decided to not actually become a couple until Amber and Lily got together so they didn't feel left out. Mariana exhales.

This your last chance to back out." Mariana points out. I smile at her.

"Not a chance." I respond exiting the car. Mariana follows.

"Good answer." She says as she opens the door.

"Now both my parents are at work but they said that they'll be back soon to meet you. I'm going to go change, make yourself comfortable in the living room." She instructs pointing to a room on the right as she runs up the stairs. I walk over in the direction she pointed and find a typical family living room complete with arm chairs, and a fireplace.I examine the room as I wait.

While I don't show it on the inside I'm really nervous. After a few minutes I realize there is noise coming from one of the arm chairs. Looking over there I see someone reading the paper, I can't make out any features though because the paper completely obscures my view of them. I clear my throat.

"Excuse me. I'm Max, Mariana's friend who are you?" I ask politely as I approach the person. When I get close the paper is put down to reveal a chimp in reading glasses. I'm surprised by this but even more by what happens next.

The chimp raises his hand and flips me off. I growl and bare my fangs in response, as my instincts take over. The chimp freaks out and runs away towards the doorway I entered through right as Mariana enters the room. She picks up the chimp who starts pointing at me before hiding behind her. Mariana looks at the chimp with concern.

"Oh, no. Did the scary man frighten you?" She asks the chimp who nods his head. She looks at me with disappointment evident in her sea green eyes.

"Shame on you Max, picking on a helpless chimp." She scolds me. My eyes widen at her tone.

"He started it. He flipped me off." I justify trying to sound brave while in my head I'm freaking out thinking that I just ruined my chance with her. Mariana chuckles at what I say. She stops when she notices my eyes are widening in fear.

"Okay Steve, enough monkey business. Change back." She says to the chimp. The chimp nods before walking a few steps away before turning into a tan man. He looks at me and smiles.

He is quite tall, is dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, has short brown hair, green eyes that sparkle with mischief which his grin promises. I look at Mariana.

"This was all a joke?" I ask unsure what is going on. Mariana nods. I let out a sigh of relief.

"You had me worried that I ruined my chance with you." I explain. Mariana gives me a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Alright I forgive you." I say trying to hide my blush.

"You two make a cute couple." The prankster says.

"Who are you?" I ask as I eye him wearily.

"I'm Mariana's older brother Steve." He answers.

'I'm Max I'm sorry for how I acted." I tell him as I walk over to him and extend my hand. He shakes it firmly.

"It's no problem. You told my parents that you are proud of who you are and that proved it." He replies. I'm about to comment when we hear footsteps.

I walk back over Mariana and reach her just as an older version of Steve, except his hair is long and gray streaked, walks in. Following him was a woman that seemed familiar. She had black hair that went to her chin, she was my height so 6 foot, had blue eyes, and tan skin. She had a welcoming smile and wore a black suit as did the older man. The man looked at me.

"You must be the one my daughter was talking about. I take it you just took care of the test Steve set up. How did it go?" The man asks Steve who gives a thumbs up.

"Now what is your name?" He inquires.

"It's Max. It's nice to meet you sir." I answer. My response seems to bother him.

"Your full name please." He states. I'm not sure what to do I don't like telling people I was abandoned because I prefer having people care about me because they want to not because I have such a tragic backstory. I shoot a pleading look at Mariana who seems to understand.

"Dad! Max and his sister Lily were abandoned at an early age and their parents didn't give them their last name. It's kind of a touchy subject." Mariana explains. A look of realization appears on their faces.

"Why didn't you say that young man?" Mariana's dad asks.

"I don't like getting sympathy from people. I prefer that people care about me because they care about me not because I have a terrible back story. I was trying to think of a way to say that when Mariana helped out." I explain pulling her into a hug, which she eagerly returns. It's then that Mariana's mom clears her throat.

"You have a sister named Lily, right? Blonde haired girl was attacked by 6 tech Specials in an alley alongside 4 other plant Specials." Mariana's mom lists out.

"Yes ma'am. That really messed her up. Amber has taken upon herself to help her overcome her fear." I answer.

"You don't have to do the whole ma'am/sir thing. I'm Carol this is Barry. More commonly referred to as Chief Carol and Mayor Barry respectively. And let's get this out of the way, we are okay with you dating our daughter." She says. I look at Mariana.

"So that's why Tray gave you that look back at the club. He knew that your mom met Lily and wanted to know why you didn't mention it." I say. Carol looks at her daughter.

"Don't give me that look mom. You and dad both know that I don't like the attention I get because of your positions." Mariana states. I nod my head, completely understanding why she would not want people to know.

"So that's why you didn't mention it. Understandable." I say. Mariana sends me a look that says she's grateful for me understanding.

"Before I forget, Miss Carol I think my sister would really appreciate the knowledge of where the bodies of the people she was with are." I tell her using their names but still showing respect.

"Okay I can do that. They are buried in the cemetery closest to the botanical gardens. Also just call me Carol. Putting miss it front of it sounds like you're brown nosing." She replies. I nod.

"Anyway I want to ask are you two already together?"

"Not yet. Max wanted to ask for permission from the two of you to date me. And we are waiting for Amber and Lily to get together first." Mariana says.

"Wait Amber's a lesbian? Crap I owe her mother twenty dollars." Barry says looking annoyed.

"Why do people keep making bets about Amber's sexuality?" Mariana asks rhetorically.

"Max you seem incredibly poilte considering how you dress and hold yourself." Carol points out. I shrug.

"I'm poilte to those that deserve or earn it." I say nonchalantly.

"You're a man after my own heart Max." Barry says before looking at his daughter.

"Also, Mariana we wanted you here to let you know that we talked it over and we are allowing you to become a hero and we want you to make your debut at the ribbon cutting for the new mall. Max you can come along as well." He tells us. Mariana hugs her parents.

"Thank you guys so much. I need to go change into my costume." Mariana replies excitedly before she runs out the room. Her parents turn to look at me.

"Would you going to join us?" Carol asks to which I nod.

"Do you need a ride back to your place to change into your costume?" Carol inquires. I indicate the clothes I'm wearing.

"This my costume. The only change from everyday wear to hero outfit is this." I answer before I extend my claws and bare my fangs. Carol nods impressed.

"I need to ask because I know Knockout doesn't follow every rule. He did tell about the code of honor that hero and criminal follow right?" Barry asks.

"About not going after any hero, cop, criminal, or villain if they are at home or in the case of some Specials not in their hero forms or in their costumes? And how breaking this code will paint a target on your back." I reply to which Barry nods.

"He made sure we understood that."

"Good. I just wanted make sure. People breaking that rule has a lot of people a lot of pain." Barry states darkly as if speaking from experience. I then hear running footsteps as Mariana returns. My mind goes blank upon seeing her.

She is wearing a lavender colored form fitting catsuit with a hood in shape of a sharks mouth. She smirks at me before walking forward.

"Close your mouth babe you're starting to drool." Mariana teases closing my mouth for me.

"I take it you like my costume." She speculates doing a little twirl.

"You look amazing." I respond . Mariana blushes at this.

"So the only difference between your standard clothes and costume is your fangs and claws?" She asks noticing my claws. I nod.

"So I never learned your hero name." She points out.

"I'm Maim. And you are?" I reply.

Call me Naiad." She replies. I smile at this.

"Fitting." I respond before looking at her parents.

"Shall we go?"


	10. A lot to live up too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go as smoothly for Lily and Amber as they did for Max and Mariana

*Lily's POV*

Amber and I take her family's limousine back to her place. I sit next Amber as she stares straight forward nervously. She is wearing a white sundress I lent her and it takes a lot of concentration to not imagine her in the underwear I lent her but I manage. I'm dressed in a green collared shirt and the cleanest pair of jeans I could find. I reach over and grab Amber's hand giving it a comforting squeeze. I'm surprised by how quickly I'm becoming comfortable around her but I'm not complaining. Amber turns to look at me.

'It's going to be alright Amber." I assure her. She smiles at this. I'm about to say something else, when I feel the driver give me a dirty look.

"Thanks Lily I'm just scared that my mom won't like you. She has always driven me to be better than perfect, so I'm worried that she will see you as nothing more than a distraction." She explains. I give her a supportive smile.

"I can pretty persuasive if I want to be so I don't think will be a problem. Why does your mom drive you so hard, anyway?" I ask.

"My parents used to be part of a UN created team of both Specials and normal humans called Precipice. It's goal was to handle villains and criminals on a global scale. It worked for more than a decade but then 18 years ago their leaders disappeared and it all fell apart after that. My mom always said that Precipice failed because theirs leader's egos became to big and they didn't care about their jobs anymore. My mom doesn't want that to happen to me." She reveals. I hug her.

"I'll kick your butt if you start to get to big of an ego." I promise her causing her to laugh.

"I don't doubt it." She replies pulling away.

"Miss Amber we are approaching Stone Manor." The driver informs us spoiling the moment. I look at the window to see a huge 5 story mansion made of marble.

"The look of wonder on your face is priceless, Lily." Amber says laughing causing me to blush slightly.

"Why is it called Stone Manor?" I ask looking at her. She blushes.

""It's my dad's place given to him by his parents when they passed away. It is called Stone Manor because that is my family's last name." Amber explains blushing even more.

"We never did talk about family yesterday. Wait you said your last name is Stone?" I ask. Amber nods.

"That was the name of the family that the police offered to send Max and I to. We could've gotten to know each other sooner." I speculate causing Amber to blush even more.

"Or you might have hated me because I was a tech Special and you just saw them kill the closest thing you had to a mother. So let's not worry about what could've been and instead go meet my parents." Amber points out. I notice that we are indeed it front of the house. Amber opens the door and steps out with me following behind her. The limousine drives away once I close the door.

We walk up to the door which opens when we approach. A man in suit steps out. He has white hair, a thin mustache, a grey suit with matching bowler hat, and a monocle over his right eye. He bows when approach.

"Welcome back young mistress. I assume this is Lily, the one I've heard your parents speculate about the past two days. Also that shade of red looks lovely on you Amber." The man teases. Amber blushes even more as I laugh. I can't help but find this guy charming.

"Yes I'm Lily it's nice to meet you sir." I respond stepping forward to shake his hand. He seems surprised at my politeness. But he still shakes my hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a polite young lady. I'm Bert the butler. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." He replies. After shaking his hand, Bert steps aside to allow us to enter. Looking around I see what most people imagine when they think of a mansion. I was still impressed though because the mansion had a welcoming air to it and a sense that people live here.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but Amber, your parents want to speak to you in their office alone before they meet Miss Lily." Bert tells regretfully. Amber turns to look at me. I smile at her.

"I'll be fine and if they ask you can tell them about what happened in the alley." I say. Amber nods before walking away. I can't help but watch her go. Bert clears his throat.

"Are you and Miss Amber together? Because you two make a cute couple." Bert asks drawing a blush to my cheeks.

"Not yet. Right now she is helping me overcome my fear of tech Specials." I answer.

"Well take good care of her. Now you pretty much have free run of the house but if a house gaurd, who all dressed in white suits, tell you not to enter a place please don't. I'll come find you when Mr and Mrs Stone are ready to meet you." Bert tells me. I nod and walk to begin exploring.

*Amber's POV*

After a few minutes I reach my parents study and knock on the door.

"Come on in." My dad states. Opening the door I see that they are both on the other side of my mother's desk. I close the door behind me and go stand in front of the desk with my hands behind my back. The looks on my parents worry me. They are looks of sadness and confusion.

"Sweetie why is it that we have to find out that people have been bullying you from Tray?" My mom asks, concern evident in her voice.

"I felt like I could handle it. I didn't tell you or anyone besides Mariana because I didn't want you to worry. Mariana only knew because she saw them bullying me." I explain.

"You raised me to solve my own problems so I wanted to prove I could."

"And how well did work?" My dad asks.

Lily almost was killed because I couldn't handle them." I reply as I hold back tears.

"Next time you have this kind of problem tell us please." My mom pleads.

Yes ma'am." I reply. My parents then smile at me.

"So have you gotten together yet with this Lily?" My mom asks. I blush.

"Not yet although we've gotten very close considering how little time we've known each other. Also her brother and Mariana are becoming close as well." I answer. My parents smile happy that their goddaughter has found someone.

"I'll have to meet him, then. Now would be able to tell us what happened to her?" Mother asks.

"She gave me permission to tell you. Settle in this quite a tale." I say sitting down in the nearest armchair.

*Lily's POV*

I walk down a hallway of paintings. They are all of dogs do funny things. As I stop to look at one of a Doberman making cookies, I hear someone clear there throat ahead of me. Turning I see the limousine driver standing there with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"Is something the matter?" I ask taking a few steps away from him. He pulls out a switchblade and opens it.

" You are standing here and not fertilizing some cemetery. While my brother is stuck in prison. So let's correct that mistake." He states as he starts walking towards me. I turn around and start running. I'd stand and fight but I don't want to risk wrecking the manor.

"Get back here you weed!" The driver roars as I take a right out of room and keep running.

"Help! Somebody help me!" I scream multiple times as I run. We are running down the 4th hallway when I feel something hit my back and knock me to the ground. I let a grunt of pain as I hit the ground and slide a bit across the hardwood floor. Turning onto my back I see that he had thrown a vase at me. He slowly approaches me.

"I'm going to take my time with you after that little display." He snarls as he slowly walks towards me. My eyes dart around as I look trying to find something to use to fight back.

"No, please No!" I yell throwing my hands in front of my face and closing my eyes. This causes the man to laugh manically which is suddenly cut off by a gust of wind. Opening my eyes I look to see that he has flown back a good 15 feet and is now on the ground. He sits up and grabs his knife.

"I don't know how you did that but it won't help you." He states. I hear a revolver click from behind me. I turn to see Bert pointing a silver revolver at the driver.

"The gun I'm pointing at you will though. Now drop the knife or lose a family jewel." Bert threatens. The driver drops the knife.

"Cuff him, men." Bert orders putting away his gun, as a couple of people in white suits rush forward and cuff the driver. Bert looks down at me holding out his hand to help me up which I gratefully grab.

"Are you alright Miss Lily?" He asks in concern.

"Are there shards in my back from the vase he threw at me?" I ask turning around and pulling up the back of my shirt for him to check.

"Nope your good. Nice tattoo by the way." Bert answers.

"Thanks. If I'm not cut then it probably will be a couple bruises from falling. Thankfully you got here when you did." I respond pulling my shirt down and turning to face him.

"One of the guards monitoring the cameras everywhere in the manor saw him pull out a switchblade and checking the blade before entering the hallway you were in, so they called me. I grabbed a couple guards and we rushed over here as fast we could.

"We would've been to late if your second power hadn't manifested itself when you were in danger. I'd tell you more but I'm a normal human and don't know anything else. Now please come with us, Miss Lily I need to inform the master and mistresses." Bert says. I nod and we all head off, two of the guards dragging the driver between them.

*Amber's POV*

I have just finished telling my parents how what happened to Lily has affected her at school when the study door is thrown open. I turn around as my parents step around the desk to stand next to me. The first people through the doorway are two guards who are dragging James, who for some reason is in handcuffs, between them. Following these three are four more guards with Bert and Lily behind them.

Lily looks terrified and she rushes over to me as soon as she sees me. Lily wraps her arms around me and buries her head into my shoulder before she starts crying. I look at my parents. They both look concerned.

"I'm sorry for the interruption Master Jerry, Mistress Aerial, and young Mistress Amber. This couldn't be held off." Bert states stepping forward. I then notice that James is shooting murderous looks at Lily. I hold her tighter.

Bert you know that we trust you, completely. If you think it is important than it most likely is." Dad responds.

'James here tried to kill Miss Lily." Bert informs us. My parents and I all look at James with fury in our eyes. I feel tears come to my eyes realizing that I put Lily in danger again.

"Take him to the police right away." Mom orders. Bert nods and walks out of the room. As the guards start to drag James he begins to struggle. He looks at me holding Lily.

"This isn't over you botany bitch! Not by a long shot!" James snarls as they drag him away. My parents turn to look at me as Lily lets out a whimper.

"Amber you're crying." My mom says in concern. Lily pulls away from me upon hearing this. I look at everyone before running out through the still open door.

"Amber!" I hear Lily call after me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily just can't catch a break


	11. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber has a heart to heart with her mother and Amber learns more of Precipice.

*Lily's POV*

"Amber!" I call out after as she runs away. I'm about to follow after her but I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder. Turning I around I come face to face with Amber's mom.

She is dressed in a blue button up shirt and dress pants. Her hair is short and blonde. She has fair skin. Her left eye is electric blue while her right is dark green. Her face has several scars on it. Her eyes shine with determination.

"I need to talk to her and do what I've failed to do. Be her mother." She state before running after her daughter. I just stand there a sense of helplessness rising in my stomach. I feel someone give me a comforting pat on the back. Turning I look up into the face of Amber's dad.

He is a good three feet taller than me, so about 9 feet tall. He is incredibly muscular, has bright red eyes, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, tan skin, short black hair, and a crooked nose. He smiles warmly at me which I can't help but return.

"I'm incredibly sorry we're meeting right after one of my employees tried to kill you. Rest assured I will find out why he did it." He promises in a deep voice.

"I already know why. He's the brother of one of the tech Specials that attacked me three years ago. But thank you sir for trying." I tell him with a smile.

" Don't call me sir. The name is Jerry." He replies. I stick out my hand. If Amber is right, her mom is the one I need to worry about, so if Amber's father likes me I should be able to win over her mother.

"Well then it's a pleasure to meet you Jerry, I'm Lily and I'm most likely going to be dating your daughter soon." I say jokingly as Jerry shakes my hand as he chuckles.

"Well I look forward to seeing you around Stone Manor. Now is anything you have questions about?" Jerry asks releasing my hand.

"When James attacked me somehow I sent a blast of wind at him. Bert said that this is my second power can you explain that to me?" I ask. Jerry looks surprised.

"As you know all Specials get one power when they turn thirteen. Some of us get two powers this rather uncommon, though.For example, My wife can create a giant eagle and control wind. I can only increase my muscle mass to give myself super strength and near bullet proof skin. I'm a brute type Special. My wife is a summoner type but that is before she got the power to control wind."

"It is believed that these secondary powers manifest when either you are in grave danger or someone really close to you is. It's also believed that children of powerful Specials are more likely to gain additional powers. There has also been a few cases of Specials that get even more powers, but this is rather rare. I've only known three Specials that have gained more than two powers. When she returns ask my wife to show you how to control your wind powers. Any other questions?" He asks. It's then I remember that group Amber mentioned.

"Amber mentioned a group called Precipice I was wondering if you could tell me more about it." I respond. Jerry doesn't seem surprised by this.

"Okay follow me there is a certain room you should see." Jerry says leading me out of the room.

*Amber's POV*

I sit on the edge of roof landing pad looking out towards the city as I sob. Once I got to the roof I ordered the couple of guards that were up here to go downstairs and help Bert. I continued sobbing until I heard the footsteps of my mom approaching me from behind. I quickly wiped the tears away as her lessons on showing no weakness echo through my mind but as soon as I wipe them away more take their place. My mom sits down next to me and pulls me into a one armed hug. I'm surprised by this but I just wrap my arms around her and cry into her shoulder. We stay like this for awhile until I can get ahold of myself.

"I'm sorry mom. I broke rule number 3. No weakness. And rule number 1. Don't risk the lives of those close to you." I apologize as I look at her. She lets out a sigh.

"Sweetie forget the rules. This is your life and I should never had tried to get you repress your emotions." My mom states looking at the city. I look that way as well.

"Did I ever tell you what I did before I joined Precipice?" She asks after a few minutes. "I was in the Air Force. It was a clerical position because I was a Special but then your grandpa, about 2 years after its creation, was put in charge of Precipice and he offered me a hands on role fighting and being the pilot for the team's transport."

"Obviously I accepted immediately but once I got there I met Peter and Faith. Those two Specials ran everything, at first they took my father's advice but near the end of those 12 years they started thinking that they were invincible. They got captured during a mission, the day after you were born if that gives you any idea of when this was, and my father went in after them. He got them back but died from his injuries upon returning." Mom recounts telling me a lot more about grandfather's passing than she has before.

"Faith had the power to heal but she thought he didn't deserve it because she felt dad was usurping Peter's authority. I got to say goodbye but it was then I realized that Precipice was becoming corrupt at the top. All the other agents saw this as well but the normal troops were fanatically loyal to Peter. We were almost at the point of civil war but then a little over a year after dad was killed, Peter and Faith just disappeared. I was left in charge and we, Tray, Amanda, Mac, your dad, and the rest of the agents decided to disband Precipice. You know what happened after that." She recaps.

"For awhile I worried all these luxuries would make you spoiled so I did what came naturally, I became a drill Sargent. I became even harder on you when your power manifested because I knew would want to become a hero like your father and I. I've been your trainer and drill Sargent for ten years but I realize now what I should have been instead." She says as a single tear falls down her face.

"What is that mom?" I prompt unsure where she is going with this.

"Your mom. I know that I was the one you were scared of coming out of the closet to. I know that I drove you to be perfect and show no weakness. I'm sorry for that. I love you so much sweetie and I'm sorry if I ever made it seem like you needed to earn it." She tells me as she turns to look at me. The look in her eye is a combination of maternal love and proudness of me. I hug her and smile.

"I love you too mom. I enjoyed the challenge you put on my life. I'm still amazed that I am able to have a rather successful social life given how busy I can be." I tell her after finishing the hug. Mom smiles proudly at this.

"Well you're my daughter, it's in your blood to overachieve. Now that is taken care of why did you run off. The Amber I know doesn't run from anything." Mom points out. I turn to look back at the city.

"This is second time Lily's life was put in danger because of me. Jessica used my feelings for her as a way to torture me back at the club and now when I left her alone in my house she is almost stabbed. If Bert hadn't been there or if her brother and my friends hadn't been there at the club she would be dead. I want to be with her but she's been in more danger since we met. She claims that she isn't worth it but I'm the one who isn't worth it." I exclaim feeling depressed that I keep endangering my- I mean Lily.

"Nope." Mom states, her voice making a popping noise, as she lays on her back and pulls me down with her.

"What do you mean nope?" I ask.

"You are a wonderful young woman and I'm not just saying that because I'm your mother. You care so much about this girl that you hate it when she is put in danger. But she seems perfectly fine with what has happened." She replies.

"I don't know if I should start dating her because I don't know what will happen." I argue causing mom to chuckle.

"No one does that's point of life and of dating. When I first met your father there was an obvious mutual attraction but I fought it. My last two boyfriends I had before your dad were both in the armed forces, each time a month after we got together, they shipped out and died in battle a few days later. I didn't want to lose your father like I lost them because I felt like he could be the one. Obviously he was."

"Anyway for a couple months I avoided him even when we were put on missions together I barely spoke to him. Your father eventually ran out of patience and went to my father for advice. Dad told him my fears and also gave him permission to date me. After that your father went to my room and told me something I'll never forget. He said I can't promise nothing will happen to me but I know I will do what I can to protect you if you do the same for me. That is what made me agree to date your father, which was the best damn thing I ever agreed to. And even now 28 years later we still have each other's backs. So what I'm saying is that if you spend all your time worrying about what could happen you will never be happy. Tell me something Amber, do you think Lily is the one for you?" My mom asks me.

"Yes without a doubt." I respond without hesitation but a hint of worry announces itself in my mind. "But what if she doesn't feel that deeply about me?"

"I saw how deeply she cared about you when she ran to you after James attacked her. She didn't just want you to comfort and hold her, she needed you to. It's the same look I same look I saw in your father's face after his parents passed away. She may not be aware of how she truly feels, but give her time and she figure it out " She explains. I smile at this.

"Thanks mom. I was a bit worried on the ride here that you would see Lily as nothing more than a distraction. I'm glad I was wrong." I tell her.

"I know I can be a hardass but that stops now." she states standing up.

"Now come on there is a cute girl that is probably worried sick about you." My mom teases. I laugh as I stand up and we walk to the elevator.

*Lily's POV*

Jerry leads me to a room down in basement. He is eerily quiet the whole time. He stops at a door.

"If you are going to murder me couldn't you have done it in a nicer looking place." I joke. Jerry chuckles at this.

"Blood takes forever to get out of hardwood floors." He jokingly responds. At least I hope he is joking. The slight fear must show in my eyes because Jerry's entire demeanor changes.

"I'm kidding Lily. I'm not going to kill you. You make my princess happy and you are a charming young lady." He assures me. I giggle at the nickname for Amber.

"Do you really call her princess?" I ask. He nods. "That is adorable."

"My friends and I usually give nicknames to the younger members although they don't call her princess, would you like one?" He asks. This question makes me so happy I can't help but hug him.

"I would like that." I respond as he gently returns the hug.

"Amber told us what happened so I know you used to have the nicknames sprout and little flower. Would you like to use one of these again or would like a new one?" He asks.

"I would like little flower. My mom was pretty much the only one to call me sprout and I'd prefer to keep it that way." I answer. Jerry looks confused but then he realizes what I'm talking about.

"Okay little flower you wanted to know about Precipice. Well step inside." Jerry says dramatically as he opens the door and steps to the side. I walk inside the room. There are three things inside. One against each wall. Against the left wall is a pilot's uniform in a glass case with a plaque underneath. On the right wall is an orange jumpsuit with black armor plating in a glass case with a plague underneath. On the wall opposite me is a mural.

The two people in the center have confident smirks on their faces that, for some reason, pisses me off. Looking at the other people in mural I spot a few familiar faces. I see Jerry standing next to a man who is wearing a black trench coat and a top hat. They are both standing next to a giant eagle that a clearly pregnant version of Amber's mom is perched on. I see Tray dressed in a hoodie and jeans standing next to Knockout who is dressed like he always is. I see the police officer from that day with her arm around a tall brown haired man. They both have a hand on the cop's stomach who appears to be pregnant as well.

"She was there that day with Knockout. She offered to send Max and I to live here." I recall as I approach the mural. Jerry follows me to figure out who I'm talking.

"Ah Carol, Mariana's mom. She and Barry got together the year I joined. So year 5 of 12 they got married, they had Steve in year 9, and Mariana a little less than a year before we disbanded. I'm glad our leaders disappeared when they did. We were one more misuse of power or one more agent refusing to carry out a terrible order before we had a full scale civil war on our hands. I'm glad Amber, Mariana, and Steve didn't have to grow up orphans. No offense." He says looking sadly at the man standing next to him in the mural.

"None taken. I would be annoyed that Mariana knew someone from that day and didn't mention it, but we didn't talk much about family. Who is that man, Jerry?" I ask gesturing towards the man he is staring at.

"My Aerial's dad he died about a month after this picture was taken after returning from a mission to rescue Peter and Faith. Bastards!" He answers venomously while gesturing with disgust towards the two with confident smirks.

"Faith let him die. One of her powers was to heal people who were sick or injured but she didn't because she felt that he was a threat to Peter's power. I damn near strangled them both after I heard that but I knew that wouldn't change a damn thing." Jerry explains. I put my hand on his shoulder in gesture of comfort. He looks at me and smiles.

"Jerry may I ask a favor of you?" I ask as I walk over to examine the pilot's uniform. The plaque underneath it reads Air Freedom.

"That depends on the favor." He replies.

"Could you and your friends try to find my birth parents?" I request. That question seems to have caught Jerry off guard.

"That could end badly whether or not we find them. You do know that, right?" He questions. I nod my head in understanding.

"I don't believe that us being abandoned was a last resort for my parents. I don't really care what the reason was. I just want to give them a piece of my mind." I reply straining to contain my anger at my parents. Jerry pats me on the shoulder in an attempt to calm me.

I'll see what my friends and I can find. Just don't let this change you. I'd hate to break you like a twig because you become evil and break my princess's heart." Jerry warns me with a stern look on his face.

"I have a feeling your daughter will make sure that you don't have to do that." I speculate. Jerry smiles and is about to reply when he is interrupted.

"Damn right I will." A voice states from behind us. We both turn to see Amber and her mom standing in the doorway. 

"What am I making sure you don't have to do?"

"Snap her like a twig because her quest to find her birth parents turns her evil which will break your heart." Jerry explains solemnly. Amber was obviously not expecting this so she is caught off guard. But she recovers quickly.

"Neither of those things I would like so Lily please don't turn evil. Although I have to admit I do find bad girls to be very attractive." She responds shooting me a wink. I blush and try to think of a way to change the subject.

"Why did you run off Amber? I was worried about you." I tell her while avoiding eye contact with her. I hear her mom chuckle.

"Good try at trying to change the topic." She teases. I look over at her to see that Amber is gone. I then feel a tap on my shoulder, turning I come face to face with Amber. She holds her arms open silently begging for a hug.

"Last time we hugged you ran away crying. I'm not sure if I should." I tease her.

"Please I really need a hug from you." Amber replies in a tone of voice that sounds like someone just kicked her puppy. I sigh and pull her into a tight hug which she returns.

"Don't think that I didn't notice that you didn't notice answer my question. Please tell me. Why did you run off?" I ask her after pulling away.

"You've been put in danger twice because of me." She explains.

"Sweetheart in case you have forgot, we are super heroes. Danger is in the job description." I tease. I hear both of Amber's parents chuckle at this.

"I really like this girl." I hear Jerry inform his wife.

"You're right Lily, we're heroes but that doesn't mean that I can't be upset about it if you are put in danger because me." Amber replies.

"I'm not worried because I have learned in the these past couple of days that you have my back and if you don't then Max and your friends do. If I didn't want to risk my life I wouldn't have become a super hero." I tell her. This causes her to look at me and smile. I can't help but poke her in the nose.

"Boop." I say causing her to scrunch up her eyebrows and look confused. I then turn towards Amber's mom and step forward.

"It's nice to meet you ma'am I'm Lily." I tell her sticking out my hand while trying to hide how nervous I am considering what Amber said her mom might think of me as.

"You don't have to be nervous girl. I've realized that I need to let my daughter live her life, so I approve of you two probably getting together in the future. Just don't hurt her or force her to do anything that she doesn't want to. Also don't call me ma'am. My name is Aerial." She requests

"I promise I won't. Also when your driver attacked I was able to send him back with a blast of wind and Jerry said you would be able to teach me how to use this new power." I respond.

"Sure come with me." She replies before heading out of the room.

"By the way Amber that sundress looks great on you." I hear Jerry inform his daughter. "I forgot to say that earlier."

"Thanks dad." Amber responds with a giggle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, show of hands. Who can figure out what I'm foreshadowing?


	12. Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max encounters the press

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you know that I despise reporters?

*Max's POV*

I'm sitting in the back of a limo next to Mariana and across from her parents as we are being driven to the grand opening of the mall. I'm a bit nervous about being part of a press conference but I really wanted to spend time with Mariana.

"So what is going to happen at this opening?" I ask to break the silence. Barry turns to look at me.

"I'm going to answer a few questions most likely about what is being done about the kidnappings been perpetuated by the still mysterious group. I know that Knockout sent you and your sister to find out where they are sending those girls but the data you acquired is heavily encrypted. After that I'll introduce you two as new heroes and they'll probably ask you a couple of questions. They'll try to make you look dangerous Max because you don't look like a very good role model, don't let them lead you into giving bad answers. If you need help just look towards one of us. Stay cool and you'll do fine." He explains. I smile gratefully at his advice.

"I'll be right there next to you the whole time." Mariana promises putting her hand on my shoulder. I send a smile in her direction.

"Thanks Naiad." I respond.

"Happy to help Maim." She replies shooting me a wink.

"You know Barry I thought I would hate anyone that tried to date my little girl but I rather like Max." Carol tells her husband.

"I do as well." Barry agrees. I blush as Mariana's cheeks take a light purple hue. Before we can say anything else, we feel the limo stop.

"We've arrived." The driver announces. Since I'm sitting next to the door I step out first. As soon as I step out cameras start flashing and questions are shouted, most about who I am. Ignoring them for now I turn around and offer my hand to Mariana. She takes it with a smile and steps out. We start walking to the stage so that we don't get in the way of Mariana's parents. We both stand off to the side on the stage next to Carol as Barry steps up to the podium. He raises his hands to get everyone to quiet down so he can speak.

"Afternoon, everyone. I'll make this quick. I know that you all hate listening to me speak as much as I hate speaking." He jokes causing a laugh to spread through the audience.

"Before I cut the ribbon does anyone have any questions?" He asks. Several hands shoot up. Barry points to a female reporter dressed in a gray hoodie and jeans who looks to be around my age.

"I'm Cindy James, from The James Journal. Mr. Mayor what is being done about all those kidnappings? Are you any closer to discovering who the perpetrators are?" The reporter asks in rapid succession.

"I'm not familiar with The James Journal, is that a new online news post?" Barry asks. Cindy nods her head. "Well welcome to what is most likely your first press conference as a reporter Ms. James. Now about your questions. My wife, police chief Carol, has put every detective she can on this case. Which is about 50% of currently in service detectives. Not only that but we have several Specials actively assisting as well. Knockout, Tempest, and Inferno to name a few. I can't comment on whether or not we're any closer to discovering who is behind this because it is an ongoing investigation."

"What about the allegations that members of the police are helping these criminals?" Cindy queries. As Barry answers this question and others I feel Mariana lean in next to me.

"Amber and I go to school with that girl. She's always going on about finding the truth. Most of the school staff hates her because they can't give an answer to anything without her trying to prove them wrong. Be careful around her." She warns. I nod my head slightly. Carol clears her throat quietly as subtle hint to pay attention.

"Now are there any other questions?" Barry says. No hands are raised.

"Okay now I'd like to introduce two new heroes that are just starting out. This is Naiad and Maim." He says gesturing for us to step forward. As we step up to the podium I hear a few whisper about the homeless looking savage being near the mayor. It takes a lot of effort but I'm able to control myself to not attack whoever is talking.

"Thank you for that warm welcome, Mr. Mayor. As he said I'm Naiad and this is my friend Maim. We would be happy to answer any questions you might have." Mariana informs the crowd sending out a dazzling smile. I see several hands shoot up but before Mariana can pick one Cindy interrupts.

"This is a surprise Mariana. Did you finally get bored of hanging out in nightclubs dressed like a tramp?" Cindy asks her with a smirk. A surge of anger flows through me as I let out a quiet but still threatening growl. Mariana places a hand on my shoulder as a silent plea to let her handle it. I take a deep breath as she looks back at Cindy.

"I'm not even going dignify that with a response." Mariana responds.

"What's the matter? Its not like anything you say will harm your reputation. Perks of having the mayor and chief of police as parents. You can get away with anything." Cindy retorts. I can't hold my tongue any longer.

"I'm going to respectfully ask you to stop causing a disturbance before I have security remove you." I warn as I struggle to keep my voice level.

"This is a press conference, I'm part of the press. What's the disturbance?" Cindy asks her self-confident expression wiped from her face.

"All these other reporters are waiting with hands raised to ask their questions. You just interrupted Naiad and are continuing to do so." I growl. Cindy just starts laughing.

"Could you be any more of a faithful hound sticking up for it's master?" She taunts laughing. I sigh and nod at the security closest to her. They immediately go over to her and drag her away. Mariana sends me a grateful look.

"Thank you Maim." She says.

"Your welcome, Naiad." I reply.

"Now let's answer questions from the reporters polite enough to raise their hands. Ok you in the back." Mariana says pointing to a man in a suit in the very back of the group.

"Thank you. I'm Chip Daniels. Channel 12 news. We already know about you Naiad. You are the mayor's daughter but what I think most of us what to know about is the young man next to you. If he feels like sharing." The reporter responds. Mariana turns to look at me and I nod my head. She steps aside and I step up to the podium.

"What would you like to know Mr. Daniels?" I ask politely. Several people in the audience seem incredibly surprised by my manners.

"First off, family." Chip answers.

"If you are asking about my family I'll tell you. It's just my twin sister and I. Has been for all of our lives." I explain. Another reporter raises their hand. I point to them.

"What happened to your parents?" They ask. I shrug.

"Don't know and honestly don't really care. My sister and I were found on the doorstep of an orphanage when we only a few weeks old." I answer. Chip raises his hand again.

"What is your relationship with the Driftwood family?" He asks gesturing towards Mariana.

"A couple of days ago my sister and I were acquiring information about the mystery group on the orders of Knockout. During the mission we encountered another hero who called herself Upgrade. Knockout introduced us to her the next day. Then Upgrade introduced us to Naiad." I explain. Another raised hand.

"What is your power." They ask.

"I'm carnivore type feral and my sister is a plant Special. She calls herself Mother Nature." I answer.

"Where is your sister?" Another asks.

"She is at Stone manor. Most of you can probably guess that Upgrade is Amber Stone." Mariana explains. Another reporter raises his hand.

"Are you saying that Amber Stone is gay?" The reporter questions.

"No I was saying where Mother Nature is. If you want to know about their relationship ask them the next time you see them out." Mariana replies. Chip raises his hand again.

"What about the two of you? Are you two together?" He asks us. I look at Mariana unsure how to answer that question without outing Amber. Mariana seems to understand what I'm thinking.

"We are just good friends. We've only known each other for a couple days so it's too early to get together." Mariana answers.

"So does that mean you two may get together sometime in the future?" Another reporter speculates.

"Maybe only time will tell." I reply with a shrug and a wink at Mariana.

"You said that your sister was a plant Special, right?" Chip asks. I respond with a nod.

"Am I correct in believing that she is the girl who survived when that group of tech Specials attacked the group of plant Specials 3 years ago?"

"Yes you are. But I would like to make one thing clear about that. My sister blames herself for what happened that day. Also one of the plant Specials was the closest thing she had to a mother. So I would prefer that you don't ask her questions about it." I explain my threat clear in my tone but left unsaid. All the reporters nodd their heads. I look around to see that no one has any more questions, so I look over to Barry.

"Mr. Mayor I believe it is time to cut the ribbon."

"Why don't you do the honors Maim?" Barry offers with a warm smile. I smile back and swipe through the ribbon with my claws. Barry then pulls me to the side as people enter the mall.

"You two go have fun and explore the mall. We will call Mariana when it is time to go." Barry tells me. I nodd and then Mariana grabs my arm before pulling me into the mall.


	13. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Mariana's first date together goes better than you'd expect

* Mariana's POV*

It was a massive struggle to not hold Max's hand as we explored the mall. After about ten minutes of trying not to I stopped and intertwined my hand with his. When I did this he turned to look at me and smiled. I felt my cheeks heat up at this. Max cast a look around before leaning in towards me, a slightly seductive smirk appearing on his face.

"W-w-what are you doing?" I stutter embarrassed as my imagination goes to places the respectable daughter of the mayor and chief of police should not be. He kept leaning in until his mouth was inches from my ear.

"I didn't want to say this when your parents were around. You look amazingly sexy in your costume." He whispers in my ear. My entire face heats up at this. Max's pulls away with a smirk on his face. I lightly slap his arm. Max just winks at this. Before either of us can say anything else a couple of little kids run up to us. They are followed by a tired looking middle aged woman carrying a couple of bags.

"You are Naiad and Maim, right? Can we take a picture with you two please, please, please?" One of the kids begs. Max looks uncomfortable at the sudden adoration which causes me to chuckle before looking at the children's mother.

"I'm so sorry to disturb you two, but my kids really love heroes." She explains looking me in the eye. I just smile warmly in response.

"It's no bother." I reply to her before looking at her three children. There is two boys and one girl. "Now what are your names?" The oldest who appears to 7 or 8 looks at me.

"I'm Tyler. This is Quincy. And this is our baby sister Meg." He answers smiling. Meg pouts at this.

"I'm not a baby I'm 5." She states. Max chuckles at this. I look at the mother again.

"We would be delighted to take a picture with you children Mrs.." I begin to tell her realizing that I never got her name. She seems to realize that as well.

"Oh pardon me. I'm Melissa Ross." She informs holding out her hand after setting down her bags. Max and I each shake her hand.

" It's a pleasure Mrs. Ross." Max replies his tone, as ever, contrasting with his appearance.

"Please call me Melissa. Ok children let's take that picture quickly so we can finish shopping for new school supplies." Melissa tells her children. The children groan but do as she says. Max and I crouch down to make it easier. Meg stands in the middle with Max on her left and me on her right. Quincy stands next to me and Tyler stands next Max. Melissa quickly takes four or five photos.

"Thank you both so much for this. I'll leave two copies with the police so you each can have one. Come on kids." She says before her kids slowly walk over to her. Quincy looks back us.

"Thanks." He quietly tells us before rushing to catch up with his family. I stand back up before turning to look at Max. He has weird look on his face.

"What's the matter?" I ask in concern.

"It's nice to see that most parents really love their kids. It warms my heart but at the same time it makes me jealous." He answers bittersweetly. I decide to change the mood with a bit of humor.

"One day that might be us." I tease. Max looks at me like I just grew a second head.

"Wow! Now isn't the time for that kind of talk." Max states looking incredibly uncomfortable. I sigh.

"Sorry I was just trying to break the tension with humor. I guess it didn't work." I explain feeling slightly ashamed. Max steps closer to me and whispers into my ear.

"No it didn't and now I have your wallet." He responds with a chuckle as he holds it up for me to see. My eyes widen as I grab for it. Max deftly avoids my attempts to grab my wallet.

"Gonna have to better than that." He teases shooting me a wink before he takes off. I find smiling as I chase after him.

*A couple hours later, Max's pov*

"So does this count as date?" I ask as I wrap my arm around Mariana's shoulders. She lets out a content sigh as she leans into me.

"I'll let you know later." Is her response. The two of us just standing there, leaning against the railing and each other, until I feel someone pulling on my sleeve.

I turn my head to see Meg Ross standing next to me looking like she is about to cry. I take my arm off Mariana and crouch down in front of the 5 year old.

"What's the matter young one? Can't find your mommy?" I ask as gently as I can. She quietly nods as she starts to sniffle. I smile at her.

"That's not a problem. Naiad and I can help you find her. Right, Naiad?" I ask looking at my companion.

"Of course, Maim. The main security office is close by. They should be able to help you find your mom." Mariana responds. I look back at Meg.

"Would you like a piggyback ride, little one?" I offer. She smiles widely before climbing onto my back. After making sure that she is secure I stand up. Mariana smiles at me as we head to the security office.

"You are surprisingly good with children." She notes.

"I just follow my instincts, same with any thing else I do." I reply as we near our destination. As we enter the office, I'm surprised to hear arguing.

"Mrs. Ross please calm yourself." I hear Carol plead from around the corner. I gently set Meg on the ground.

"My baby girl is missing, Mrs. Driftwood! I fail to see why I should be calm!" I hear Melissa snarl in response. Meg smiles at the sound of her mom's voice before running around the corner with Mariana and I following behind.

"Mommy!" Meg exclaims as she embraces her mom. I look at the other people in the room. Taylor and Quincy look relieved to see their sister, Carol and Barry both nod in a sign of approval, and the head of security just sighs before he goes back to watching the cameras.

"Meg don't ever wander off like that again!" Melissa scolds her daughter while at the same time embracing her.

"I'm sorry, mommy." Meg responds. Melissa looks at Mariana and I.

"Thank you both, so much." She practically sobs.

"Just doing our jobs ma'am." I respond with a smile. Melissa smiles as she stands up. She wipes a few tears out of her eyes before looking at her children.

"Let's go home, children." Melissa suggests as she leads her children out of the security office.

"Thanks for that young rookies. This mall is so expansive that it would've taken hours for my guys to find the girl." The security chief says in gratitude.

"As my associate said, just doing our jobs." Mariana replies. The security chief lets out a scoff.

"Surprisingly humble kid you got there, Mr. Mayor." He observes. I open my mouth to ask what his problem is, his radio crackles to life.

"Warren, do copy?" A gruff asks through the radio. Warren grabs it.

"I copy, Butch. What's going on?" He asks.

"I got eyes on two suspicious people up on floor 6 near the pet store. About to approach." Butch responds. Warren types something into the computer and the main screen switches to show two people dressed in trench coats and hoods leaning against a wall.

"I've got eyes on them. You're cleared to approach." Warren states.

The five of us watch as Butch approaches the two people. Things seem to be going well, as Butch talks with them, at first. But then things change as one of them grabs Butch and stabs him repeatedly in the stomach. The civilians around them scatter as the other suspect grabs Butch's radio.

"Come and get us, Maim and Naiad." The person taunts in a voice that sounds like he spent the last 2 decades smoking a pack of cigarettes a day. They then proceed to toss the radio to the ground before smashing it with their foot.


	14. Opening act: Charcoal and Dazzle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariana and Max attempt to apprehend their first super villains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a couple changes to the end of the last chapter, if you haven't read it recently I'd recommend re reading it

* Max's pov*

"Evacuate the mall! Naiad, Maim I need the two of you to distract these criminals while we get everyone else out safely." Carol orders. Warren slams his fist down on a red button and a siren starts blaring. I wince slightly as my enhanced hearing causes the siren to be nearly physically painful.

"Where are they?" I ask as I crack my knuckles.

"They are holding position up on the sixth floor. Take a right out of here, take the elevator up two floors, and then go left. You should be able to spot them." Warren answers. Mariana and I nod in thanks for the info. We turn to leave the room.

"Good luck, kiddos!" Barry calls as we leave. As we exit the security office, I grab Mariana's wrist, carefully to not harm her with my claws.

"Can you handle yourself in a fight?" I ask when she turns to look at me. My powers give me an edge in a fight but most amphibian abilities probably don't help in combat situations.

"Mom and dad signed me up for Krav Maga lessons ten years ago. I can handle myself." She replies stoically.

"Good because, as romantic as it would be, I'd rather not have to save you. I'm good but I can't fight an enemy while keeping an eye on your cute ass." I tease with a wink. Mariana punches me in the arm.

"Jerk." She states chuckling.

"Lets go save the day." I suggest trying to get back on track.

"I have an idea in that regard." Mariana states. I look at her.

"I'll take the route Warren suggested but you should try to get behind them." She suggests as she walks over to the railing.

"I don't want to leave you alone against two people that have already proven that they have no problem with murder." I respond. Mariana turns to look at me.

"They'd find getting too close to me is not a good idea." She states as a current of electricity surges across her body.

"Good luck Naiad." I state. She just nods as she climbs on to the railing. She suddenly leaps across the gap and catches herself on the opposite railing, a floor up. I take a moment to be impressed before I start running.

* Mariana's pov*

Once I reach the floor that Warren said the criminals were on I start running in their direction. After a few minutes, I spot them looking in the opposite direction I was coming from. I slow down so I don't alert them until I'm close. When I'm about 10 feet away, the one holding the knife starts sniffing the air.

"Something smells fishy here." They state in a sickeningly sweet and feminine voice. The other one lets out a raspy chuckle.

"The sad heroine must be approaching." The other one speculates in the same raspy tone that makes it hard to identify their gender .

"Why do you think she is sad?" The girl asks.

"Because she's blue." They answers getting a giggle out of the girl. I let out a loud groan that, surprisingly, doesn't startle them.

"I've heard a lot of jokes about my skin tone before but that was was the worst." I state as they turn around.

"Everyone's a critic." The raspy one retorts. They both bow.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Naiad. Where's the mutt? Our master was very clear on our targets." They state. I clench my fists at them calling Max a mutt.

"His name is Maim!" I snarl causing the girl to giggle.

"The master was right. She is easy to bait." She taunts.

"You clearly know about Maim and I. Would care to share your names as well as the name of your master?" I ask. The girl suddenly snarls.

"You are unfit to know the Master's name!" She snarls her voice still sickeningly sweet.

"But we can share our names." The raspy one replies before looking at the girl.

"Ladies first." They suggest. With a dramatic flourish, the girl removes their hood and coat to reveal a pale blonde woman dressed like a Vegas showgirl. Her eyeshadow and half of her outfit is onyx black, while her lipstick and the rest of her outfit is blood red.

"I'm called Dazzle." She states with a deep bow before she suddenly flicks her wrist and several more knives appear in her hands. I look at the other criminal as I realize that I overestimated my abilities by thinking that they were just normal people.

The raspy one just stands there before his clothing catches fire. Once most of it is gone, they shake the remnants off. Under the clothing was a shirtless tan man covered in burn scars. He is wearing black dress pants that have been through hell. They are burnt, torn, and his shoes look half melted.

"I'm Charcoal." He states as flames dance across his palms.

"An Arson Special and an Arsenal Special, this should be fun." I state while taking up a fighting stance while silently praying that Max hurries up. Dazzle narrows her eyes at me.

"Hey Charcoal, I'm hungry." She states surprising me. Charcoal looks at her.

"What are you in the mood for?" He asks. Dazzle taps a knife against her chin as she thinks.

"How about some sushi?" She asks before hurling her knives at me. I'm luckily able to dodge them but my eyes widen as I feel my hip hit the railing.

"I think I'm more in the mood for fried fish." Charcoal replies. I turn to look at him, just in time for a fist of fire to punch me in the face and knock me over the railing.

*Max's pov*

As I'm looking for an elevator or a staircase I can use to flank them, I hear commotion from two floors above me. I stop when I hear Mariana let out a gasp. I jump when she falls past.

Acting on pure instinct, I leap at her.

"I got you!" I say as I grab her and position myself so I can cushion her fall with my body. As I do this I hear a ripping noise and feel a sharp pain in my back. I feel something stretch out. Looking to my side, I see that I suddenly have a pair of midnight black wings.

Acting quickly, I command the wings to flap which they do. Our descent is slowed until we are floating about five feet off the ground. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Are we dead?" Mariana asks, her eyes tightly shut.

"I'd say no but I now have wings." I respond causing her to open her eyes. Her jaw drops at the sight of my wings before she chuckles.

"My own personal guardian angel." She jokes before kissing my cheek.

"Thanks for saving my life." She says. Before I can respond, I feel a stabbing pain in my wing. Mariana and I drop to the ground as I look at my wing to see a knife has pierced it.

"No fair! I wanted to see her go splat." A sickeningly sweet voice wines from above. Mariana pulls me into the cover of the next floor.

"We should probably call in backup." Mariana suggests.

"Agreed." I respond as I wince at the pain throbbing in my wing.

*Amber's pov*

"Good work, Lily. It looks like you've really gotten the hang of your new power." Mom comments as we watch Lily hover above us at the top of a mini cyclone. She smiles down at us before doing a backflip and shooting a blast of wind at a target.

"Sorry to spoil the fun but we got a problem." Dad states as he enters the training hall. Lily lands next to me as we all turn to look at him.

"What's wrong?" Mom asks.

"Carol just called. Apparently two villains attacked the mall opening. Max and Mariana engaged them but were nearly overwhelmed. They felt it would be best to call you two in." Dad explains. I look at Lily and she is clearly worried about her brother.

"It's time to suit up, you ready?" I ask in an excited tone to try and cheer her up.

"Is there a greenhouse here? I need to be in place connected to nature to create my outfit." She responds.

"Yes there is." Mom replies.

"If you could show me where it is, Amber could go armor up. Also I have to strip out of my normal clothes so I appreciate it if no one peaked and any cameras in there were shut off." She explains clearly embarrassed. I flashback to first encounter with Lily and I remember how form fitting her costume was. I kinda zone out until dad hands me a tissue.

"Your nose is starting to bleed." He explains with a smile when I look at him. My face flushes before I sprint out of the room.

*Max's pov*

I struggle to suppress a growl as a healer Special removes the knife from my wing before he starts channeling his power into the wound. After we reunited with Carol and Barry and asked them to call in Amber and Lily, I insisted that Mariana was treated first before the medics treated on. Due to this my wing is rather tender.

In an effort to distract myself from the pain I watch the crowd that has gathered behind the police cordon. I spot that Cindy girl from earlier before I notice something odd. Standing a little ways away from Cindy, going completely unnoticed, is a clown wearing an onyx black and blood red costume as well as a blood stained rubber clown mask. He sends a shiver down my spine.

"This is really odd." Carol states causing me to jump. I turn to look at her and see that she and Mariana are looking at me in surprise and concern. I look back at the clown but he's now gone.

"Are okay, Maim?" Mariana asks.

"I thought that I saw something really weird..... it's probably nothing." I respond.

"What was it you thought you saw?" Carol asks in concern. I look at her.

"Would you believe me if I said a killer clown?" I ask. Panic flashes across Carol's face but she quickly hides it.

"You're right, it was probably nothing. Regardless we have more pressing issues right now." She quickly states. I'm tempted to argue but she's right.

"I have officers stationed at every exit in case Charcoal and Dazzle try to run, but they haven't. Currently the biggest problem my officers have been having is vigilantes trying to get in. Thankfully a few registered heroes have volunteered to assist. Charcoal and Dazzle have just been goofing around inside." Carol explains.

"They're waiting for us. Those two were sent here to take us out and they aren't leaving until they do." Mariana states. I place my hand on her shoulder as a gesture of comfort.

"Incoming!" A nearby officer yells pointing to distance. Looking in the direction, I see Amber and Lily flying towards us. I'm surprised when I notice the cyclone that surrounds my sister. I stand up as they land in front of us.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who has learned a new trick." Lily states gesturing towards my wings. I smile in response as I fold up my wings.

"As much as I want to know how you got your new power, I think we should first go handle the villains inside. They tried to drop Naiad here 6 stories so I owe them some payback." I respond. Amber looks at Mariana.

"He's right." Mariana says in response to Amber's unasked question. A look of determination appears in Amber's uncovered eye before she turns to look at Carol.

"Rules of engagement? She asks.

"Capture if possible but they have already murdered one security guard and attempted to murder Naiad, so excute if they resist to the point where capturing them endangers your safety." Carol responds to which Amber nods in understanding.

"Then let's go to work." She states before the 4 of us enter the mall.

I sniff the air to see if I can find their scent. I let out a growl when I can't.

"I can single out their scent, there's too many other scents." I snarl as my anger starts to get the better of me. Mariana notices this and hugs me. I immediately start to feel better.

"It's alright Maim. I'm patched into the security system. I'll find them." Amber states as she holds up her right palm which displays a holographic display of the cameras around the mall.

Amber starts quickly scrolling through them until she stops at one that shows the people Mariana described. They appear to be chatting over smoothies.

"They are on the ground floor at the opposite end of the mall near a flower shop." Amber informs us. I'm about to take off towards them but Mariana stops me

"Wait Dazzle is getting a call." She points out as the girl holds two fingers up to her ear. The cameras unfortunately don't have audio so we don't know what they are saying.

"They are probably being informed that you two are here." Mariana speculates looking at Amber and Lily.

"Who the hell are these people and how are they so well connected?" I ask as we watch Dazzle and Charcoal. After a few seconds, Dazzle turns to her companion and tells him something. Charcoal nods before turning towards the flower shop.

"What's Charcoal up to?" Mariana asks right before he unleashes a torrent of fire at the flower shop. Lily drops to her knees as she starts screaming. Amber and I are immediately next to her.

"Mother Nature, what's wrong?" Amber asks in fear.

"The plants..... they're screaming. Please..... make it stop." She begs as she curls up into a ball.

"Maim, you and Upgrade go stop them. I'll look after Mother Nature." Mariana states as she holds my sister. I open my mouth to argue.

"They want you and I so let's not play their game. When Mother Nature is feeling better we'll join you. Now go!" She orders. I look at Amber and see that she is as angry as I am. She nods her head and we both take off.

As we run I notice, despite her armor, Amber is rather fast. I'm still faster due to my abilities but she is nearly on par with me.

"As much as I want to kill these two for harming Lily, I want to know who their boss is. So let's try to take them alive." Amber states.

"I agree." I respond even though I rather tear them limb from limb for hurting Lily and Mariana, we need to know what the master plan is.

"What can you tell me about their capabilities?" Amber asks.

"The man calls himself Charcoal and is an Arson Special. The woman calls herself Dazzle and is a knife subset of the Arsenal Special." I tell her.

"This should be fun." Amber jokes as we near their location. We spot them waiting for us in front of a large decorative fountain. Charcoal's eyes are drawn to Amber.

"I was expecting you to stay behind with Mother Nature while Naiad and Maim came for round 2." He rasps.

"Sorry to disappoint." Amber retorts. Dazzle giggles.

"I can taste the sarcasm in that statement." She states in her sickeningly sweet tone.

"I'm not disappointed. I've honestly been dying to know what's under that armor." Charcoal states as he licks his lips.

"Touch me and I'll break your face, creep." Amber snarls. Charcoal chuckles.

"Is that a promise? Hey Dazzle, after we kill these two what do you say to a nice fish fillet and a side salad?" He taunts. Amber turns both of her arms in to laser cannons.

"Maim you handle the stripper, I'll handle this punk." She states. Charcoal snarls at this.

"SHE IS NOT A STRIPPER!" He roars before unleashing a torrent of flame at Amber. I dive to the side but Amber only has time to do is raise a shield. As I look at her a knife flies past me, an inch from my nose. I turn to see Dazzle waving at me with one hand while her other is holding knives.

"Keep your eye on the birdie." She suggests as she throws two more knives at me. I dodge the first one but the second cuts a gash into my cheek. I let out a growl as I charge her. She just giggles as sidesteps my charge before grabbing my arm and slamming me head first into a decorative column.

As I shake my head to clear it, Dazzle kicks me in the head before dragging over to something. I'd fight back but I'm to disoriented. She then grabs my left hand and places it against something slightly wet. She then pins down my arm to it by driving 2 knives through the sleeve, purposefully missing my arm. She pulls me up into a crouch before pinning my other arm. Grabbing me by the scruff of my neck, she turns my head to look at her but my vision is so blurry I can't really tell.

"I used to have a dog named Max, this what I did to him." She tells me before my head is underwater. I try to struggle but with my arms restrained I can't push myself up. I then think to spread my wings.

I hear Dazzle let out a grunt followed by a thud as she is thrown by wings. While she is dazed, I bring my head up and gulp down air. Before I can try to free my arms, I feel someone kick me in the ribs causing the air to right out again.

"Quit resisting!" She snarls in that sweet tone before pushing my head back under the water.

* Mariana's pov*

"I'll be fine, go help them!" Lily states about five minutes after Max and Amber run off. I shake my head at her.

"Once your feeling better, we'll both go help together. Maim and Upgrade can handle themselves until then." I retort. Lily scoffs.

"Didn't you call Upgrade and I in because you and Maim couldn't handle them?" She asks. My eyes widen as I begin to fear for Max's safety, as well as Amber's.

"I'll be right back." I tell her before I chase after Max and Amber. I push myself to run harder than I've ever before.

I'm nearly out of breath as I near them. I stop when I hear a sustained roar of fire. I peek my head around the corner. I see Amber stuck in place as her shield holds back a torrent of fire. I try to spot Max but I can't until I hear a slash and some gasping.

Looking at the nearby fountain, I see Max pinned there as Dazzle dunks his head back into the water. She has positioned him so that Amber can see Max drowning but she can't help him without dropping her shield.

As Dazzle looks towards Charcoal, I notice the look on her face. Arousal. She is getting turned on by killing Max. This causes a cold fury to flow through my veins.

Suddenly the water in the fountain explodes out, knocking Dazzle away from Max, before dowsing Charcoal. The water then starts to flow around me as I flew a sense of calm flow through me.

"That's cheating!" Dazzle states like a petulant child as she stands back up. I send a jet of water at her before rushing over to Max.

"Are you alright?" I ask a I pull out the knives. Max slowly sits down before looking at me.

"Just need to catch my breath." He responds as whole bunch of cops led by mom and Lily come around the corner. I look over at Amber when I hear a crack. I see a waterlogged Charcoal holding his nose as Amber glares at him.

*Amber's pov*

"I said I'd break your face if you touched me, so that's why I only broke your nose. Now talk! Who is your boss and what is there plan?" I snarl at the man. Charcoal removes his hands from his face and smiles at me.

"I'll die before I talk." He responds. I look at the officers surrounding us.

"Throw him in a cell!" I order and they rush to handcuff him as well as Dazzle. They stop when Dazzle starts giggling.

"I fail to see how going to jail is funny." Carol states. Dazzle sits up and looks at her.

"Dying tickles." She states before both her and Charcoal start to foam at the mouth and spasm. I mentally have my headset due a scan on Charcoal. After a couple seconds the scan finishes just as their spasms stops.

"Cyanide." I growl after I read the report. I then feel Lily hug me from behind and that causes me to take a few deep breaths.

"What now?" Max asks as Mariana helps him up.

"I'd recommend that you all head home and rest. I'll have a few of my officers look into these two and see if they can find any clue as to who the mastermind is." Carol tells us. We nod in agreement before heading towards the exit. As we near it, Max comes to a stop.

"I think after these last couple of days, we should all take some time to process all that has happened." He suggests.

"I agree." I respond. Lily looks at me in shock. I don't want to be away from Lily but we've gotten incredibly close in such a short time. I need to be sure that she hasn't grown emotionally dependent on me.

"I do as well." Mariana adds. Lily lets out a sigh.

"We owe it to Lena and the others to explain what's been going on the past couple of days before they start thinking that we've abandoned them." Max tells his sister. Lily lets out another sigh

"Your right, Max." Lily replies sadly. I'm quick to hug her.

"It will just be for a couple of days." I assure her as she returns the hug. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Max and Mariana hug each other goodbye.

Once we exit the mall, Mariana and I watch as Max and Lily fly off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes both Max and Mariana got new powers. Mariana needed a more offensive ability and for Max, I thought it would be cool to give him wings. Also Charcoal and Dazzle aren't cannibals, I just wanted to make a couple seafood puns.


	15. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Lily take time to relax before someone else tries to kill them

Lily's pov, the next morning*

After the craziness of the last couple days, Max thought it would be a good thing to just veg out in the living room while watching stand up comedy. We knew we should probably go meet up with our friends and talk to them but that could wait.

I sit up slightly when I hear a knocking at the door.

"Who is it?" I call not wanting to stand up.

"It's Lena." Comes the response. I smile at the voice of my best friend.

"Come on in." I respond as I get back into a comfortable position and close my eyes. I hear the door open and close followed by footsteps. I open my eyes when the footsteps stop.

I smile up at my friend as she looks down at me with a raised eyebrow and a vaguely bored look in her mystical green eyes. Lena is the first of two people in our group of friends that is a Special besides my brother and I. Lena is the only known Necromancer Special. She and I met a couple days after my alley attack when her uncle finally decided to let her go to normal school.

Lena was a target to most the second she walked in. Mostly due to her power, which most thought of as evil and a sure sign she'd become a villain, but also because her uncle was the local crazy recluse. He homeschooled her for years because he promised Lena's mother that he would look after Lena and keep from following the path of her father.

Nobody knows who Lena's father was, not even her mother. Lena's mom was attacked one night by a still unknown villain and because of what happened Lena was conceived. When Lena was told about this she swore to become a hero and bring the man to justice.

"How's Ethan?" I ask with a smirk. Ethan is Lena's boyfriend. He is also human. Ethan was the first person to stick up for Lena and because of this he went from rather popular kid to social outcast almost over night. Lena tried to distance herself from Ethan because of this, but Ethan is a stubborn and persistent man and eventually they started dating.

Most people at our school didn't like them being together because they saw it as unnatural. In a lot of people's eyes, normal humans should only date other normal humans. Same with Specials. I honestly didn't care but that was me.

"He's good. He's spending time with family today so I decided to come by and make sure that you remembered who I was. Now move so I can sit down." She states. I simply sit up, let her sit down, and then use her lap as a cushion. She lets out a little chuckle. I look at my brother.

"Max, we have a guest." I call when I notice the vacant look in his eye. He jumps slightly before looking in my direction and smiling at Lena.

"Sorry, I was distracted. Always nice to see you Lena." He tells our friend who chuckles.

"Having the Mayor's beautiful and eligible daughter fawning over you the past couple days would distract anyone." She teases drawing a blush and a scowl to Max's face.

"Mariana wasn't fawning over me." He argues.

"Blaire and I were watching the news yesterday and we saw the look of adoration she had when you stuck up for her against that Cindy bitch. The only other person you've defended that fiercely is Lily." Lena retorts.

"We're just friends." Max states in a melancholy.

"The press don't care my friend. The celebrity gossip sites are already calling you 'Beauty and the Beast'. You're lucky I was able to keep Blaire from erupting." Lena states defiantly causing Max to let out a feral snarl.

"It's not my fault that she can't get over her obsession!" He roars sitting up.

"I know Max, I'm just warning you to be careful. Journalists can be more bloodthirsty than a group of high schoolers." Lena replies in a calming tone before her phone starts ringing. Pulling it out she accepts the call.

"Hey sweetie, what's up? Wait what? No stay where you are. Lily, Max and I will handle it." She says before hanging up. Before we can ask her what is going on, she grabs the TV remote off the coffee table and changes it to the news.

They are talking about a inferno nearby at a gas station. They are about to change to another topic when something happens.

"We are receiving confirmation from the police that the inferno was caused by a Special that attacked several people when the officers refused to bring them Naiad. We now go live." One of the reporters tells us before the feed changes to show from a helicopter circling the fire. We watch as a figure steps out of the flames. I gasp as the camera zooms in and I recognize the spiky red hair of my friend.

"Blaire, no." Lena pleads as Blaire starts hurling fireballs at nearby buildings. Suddenly the manhole cover in front of her shoots up as a geyser of water sends it flying. Out of the geyser, Mariana appears landing in a crouch in front of Blaire before rising to her feet.

"Did your girlfriend just make a dramatic entrance via the sewer?" Lena asks Max.

"Guys." I state.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Max retorts.

"Guys!" I yell getting their attention.

"What?" They respond. I just point back at the TV. They turn in time to see Blaire unleash a torrent of fire at Mariana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People with fire powers really hate our heroes


	16. Catfight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariana and Amber face off against Blaire with a little help

* Mariana's pov*

I observe the fiery redhead as I rise to my feet. Her crimson eyes blaze while her hot pink sports bra and yoga pants show off her athletic figure. Her eyes narrow as recognition and fury flash through them.

"You requested to see me and here I am. What do you want?" I demand as I cross my arms.

"To see you FRY!" She exclaims shooting a torrent of fire at me. I quickly form a protective bubble of water around me but the fires raging nearby cause it to quickly start to evaporate. Just before the fire reaches me, something lands in front of me.

The heat and light from the flames is so intense, I turn away and shield my face. When the flames cease, I turn back around to find Amber standing in front of me, wincing slightly as she drops her shield.

"I cut that rescue a little too close, I think." She speculates before looking at me.

"What is with the Arson Specials in this town?" She asks jokingly. I shrug.

"You always have to make a better entrance than me." I tease.

"Yep." She responds. Before we can continue our banter a furious screech reminds us of the crazy person. She points a finger, her whole body shaking with rage, at Amber.

"I have no quarrel with you Upgrade nor do I have any desire to fight you. I only want the blue skinned harlot." She snarls. My jaw drops.

"You did not just call me a harlot!" I snarl at her causing her to smirk.

"Would you prefer skank? Or how about self obsessed, trashy looking, man stealing whore?" She retorts. Amber clears her throat.

"Girls, girls. If you're going to have a catfight, we have to do it the old fashion way. In a kiddie pool of mud, preferably while you both are in bikinis." Amber jokes. We ignore her.

"Who the fuck are you? And what man did I 'steal' from you?" I ask as I start to lose my temper.

"You can call me Passion. And the man you stole from me is Maim." She states furiously. Amber lets out a sigh.

"So you are their hotheaded friend named Blaire." Amber responds.

"We need to have a word with those two about wordplay." I tell my friend. Passion let's out a furious snarl at this.

"You won't be going anywhere near him ever again! He's mine!" She states as the flames nearby start to grow in intensity.

"No he's not. I recommend that you calm the hell down." Amber states turning her arms into laser cannons.

"Upgrade is right, Passion. Besides it's not my fault that Maim decided to get together with someone a bit more developed." I say as cross my arms and drawing attention to my much more ample chest. Amber's jaw drops at this as Passion scowls.

With a roar, she hurls fireballs at us. Amber dodges the one thrown at her while I try to counter with a jet of water, but the flames surrounding us are so intense it evaporates incredibly quickly. The fireball hits me in the chest and explodes, hurling me into a brick wall behind me.

"Naiad, are you okay?" Amber asks as she crouches down next to me. I look at her and nod as I try to catch my breath.

"This fight was a long time coming, you barracuda bitch." Passion states as she struts closer to us. I glare at her, my rage building at the thought that this bitch knocked me on my ass on live TV. I silently pray that Max isn't watching.

"What the hell are you going on about? Maim and I only met a couple nights ago." I retort as I struggle to feet.

"For about two years now, whenever he saw your photo in a paper or a magazine he wouldn't do anything else until he read whatever they were saying about you. Afterwards, he was slightly out of it as he fantasized about meeting you and becoming close with you. I spent years trying to get him to feel that way about me. But then you stroll along, flutter your eyelashes and get him wrapped around your finger. Completely ruining my efforts!" She roars hurling a firy punch at me. Amber pushes me out of the way and takes the hit to the face knocking her into the brick wall before down into a crouch. Before I can react, she hurls another one and I land on my side next to Amber.

"Don't blame me, Upgrade was the one who introduced us." I tell Passion in the hope that it would distract Passion while not getting her to attack my best friend.

"That's right, he said so himself yesterday to those reporters. I guess that means one thing." She states as she stands over us. I sit up slightly as Amber looks up at Passion. Both Amber and I were having trouble thinking clearly, the heat from the nearby flames making it rather difficult to do much of anything.

"You're going to calm down and surrender?" Amber asks in a hopeful tone. Passion walks away from us until she is on the other side of the street.

"No, I'm going to kill you both." She states as if she was just deciding on where to eat lunch. Amber tries to get to her feet but ends up falling back down into a crouch.

"But killing me, would upset Lily." Amber argues. Passion scoffs as the flames surrounding us start rushing towards her while two orbs of fire start growing in her hands. The slight drop in temperature makes it a little easier for me to think.

"Screw Lily! That botany bitch has stood in my way for far too long. Once I'm done with the two of you, she's next! I'll force Max to love me if I have to!" She exclaims. I scowl at her.

"Not if I can help it!" A mystical voice states from nearby before we hear a cracking noise. Suddenly, two giant skeletal hands burst out of the ground and grab Passion. Before either of us can comment, we hear a horse neigh nearby.

Turning to look in the direction of the horse, I gasp at what I see. Standing nearby is a skeletal horse with glowing pale blue eyes and on top of it, riding side saddle, is a pale and curvy woman. She wears a black veil that covers all of her face except her lips, which are colored black. She wears a pure black sleeveless evening dress, bound with a corset, that begins a little above her breasts and stops at her knees. She has on black silk gloves that stop halfway past her elbows. On her feet are black high healed boots that stop just below her knees.

"Naiad I think that the heat is causing me to hallucinate. Cause I'm seeing a rather attractive woman dressed in all black on a skeleton horse." Amber tells me in disbelief.

"I see her too, Upgrade." I respond as the woman hops off her horse.

"Oh, good." Amber sighs as the woman reaches us.

"Are you two alright?" She asks as she helps us to our feet. Amber lets out a giggle.

"Now that you're here beautiful, I'd say we're just fine." Amber flirts as she wobbles on her feet. The look in her eye says she isn't really here. I form a small bubble of water and splash her with it. She shakes her head and looks at the mystery woman.

"Sorry about that. The heat got to me." Amber explains blushing causing the woman to chuckle.

"It's not a problem, Upgrade. I found it flattering but I should also mention that I'm happily taken." The mystery woman replies. I eye her suspiciously.

"Who are you?" I ask. The woman does a curtsy.

"You may call me Mother Morte. I'm the only known Necromancer Special in existence." She responds. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Amber clench her fist.

"You're a vilgilante. I have the whole list of registered heroes in my database and your not on it." She states. Mother Morte cocks out her hip as she places her hand on the other.

"Do you really think a Dark Special like me would be able to register?" She asks as I let out an angry huff at the knowledge of being saved by a vilgilante.

"Just great, we get saved by a bone humping vilgilante on live TV. Maim and Mother Nature will never let us live this down." I exclaim causing Mother Morte to scoff.

"Wow, bone humper. I haven't been called that," she says before quietly adding. "this week."

"I think that Max and Lily would have more problems with you insulting one of their closest friends after she just pulled your asses literally out of the fire." She states causing my jaw to drop.

"I'm sorry. I'm just having a rather difficult day and my patience is rather thin." I tell as I hope she'll forgive me. She stays quiet for a few moments before smiling.

"I've been called worse and Blaire is rather skilled at pissing people off." She replies. Before anyone can say anything else, Passion, who had been quietly struggling until now, starts snarling.

"Lena! You gender-bent Judas! Why are you helping them?" She snarls at Mother Morte. Mother Morte struts over to her, Amber and I following behind.

"I'm helping a friend. And where is Walker? I know he was with you." She answers as I notice the nearby flames start to grow again.

"Walker seemed to think that he could make his to try to with me while I was fuming about Max being with Naiad. You'll find his charred body back there." Passion states gesturing with her head towards the nearby inferno.

"Also, I fail to see how restraining qualifies as helping." Passion snarls.

"I was referring to Max, he was worried about Naiad." She explains causing a my heart to skip a beat as I smile. Passion starts struggling even more fiercely.

"THAT'S IT!" She states before we are all knocked back by an explosive heat wave. When I come to a stop, I look up to see that Passion is free and surrounded by a huge ball of fire.

"If I can't have Max, no one can!" She roars from inside the ball as it starts to get so hot and bright, I'm forced to look away.

"She's trying to go supernova." Amber warns as she shoots a beam at Passion, but it doesn't have any affect.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Mother Morte asks. Before we can respond, I hear thunder booming rather close by as the rain starts pouring heavily as powerful gusts of wind nearly send me flying.

The infernos surrounding us as well as the ball surrounding Passion start weakening as lightning starts striking around her.

"This ends now!" A familiar voice booms from above me. I look up to see my parents friend, the heroine Tempest, hovering at the top of mini cyclone. Tempest lands in front of Passion, who's fire ball is now extinguished.

"W....who are you?" Passion asks terrified.

"Your superior." She states before sending Passion flying with a powerful gust of wind. Passion hits a nearby brick wall with a thud before dropping to the ground. She thankfully doesn't get back up.

Tempest stalks over to Passion and restrains her with a pair of power nullification cuffs. I look at Amber and Mother Morte, both of them are as surprised as I am with how quickly she stopped her. I stand back up and the three of us approach the woman.

"Thanks for the save, Tempest." Amber says happily. Tempest spins around and glares at us as lightning strikes nearby.

"I watched your whole altercation with this scum and it was pathetic. You let her control the tone of the battle." She snarls the thunder adding to her tone.

"We're just starting out. What more do expect?" I defend as Amber hangs her head and Mother Morte stares as Tempest defiantly.

"I expect you to remember that elemental Specials get a power boost depending on their emotional state. When fighting an Arson Special the last thing you want to do is get them mad! Especially when you were surrounded by her fire." Tempest reprimands.

"Use this as a learning experience, because next time, you might not have more experienced back up waiting to see if you mess up." She advises before grabbing Passion and flying off.

"So, what now?" Mother Morte asks.

"You two can do whatever. I was in the middle of some personal business when Passion decided to have her little tantrum, so I got to go." Amber explains.

"It was nice meeting you Upgrade." Mother Morte says with a smile.

"You too. Thanks for the save earlier." She replies before flying off. After she is gone, Mother Morte turns to look at me,

"I hope she wasn't implying what I think she was implying." She tells me causing me to smile.

"Best not to think about it. Now if you're doing needed anywhere there's something you and I need to take care of." I tell her. She looks at me and even though I can't see her face, I can tell she is raising an eyebrow.

"Oh? And what would that be?" She asks.

"Meeting with my mother and getting you registered." I respond with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I'm rather weird and I wrote half of this chapter while half asleep here is the cup size of the four main girls  
> Amber: A  
> Lena: C  
> Lily: C  
> Mariana:D


	17. Date redux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mariana wants a do over to her date with Max.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains both a double reference and my least subtle reference to date. And that includes the time I had Amethyne and Morgana play Dragon age Inquisition.

*A couple hours later, Max's pov*

Lily and I are filling each other in on our adventures yesterday over lunch when my phone starts ringing followed quickly by Lily's.

"I wonder what's going on." I remark as I answer my phone. All I hear on the other end is breathing.

"Hello?" I prompt as Lily answers her phone with a hello as well.

"Um... hi Max, it's Mariana." Is the slightly embarrassed response. Judging by the light blush spreading across Lily's cheeks, Amber is her caller. I start walking out of the room so I can give her some privacy.

"It's good to hear your voice, Mariana. After this morning, I was concerned about you." I admit as I head towards my room. I hear Mariana let out a fond giggle.

"I know, Lena mentioned that you were. She was also nice enough to give me your number since you forgot." She replies.

"Yeah I remembered this morning when Lily mentioned that she gave her's to Amber. Sorry." I apologize as I enter my room.

"It's okay, you were distracted. I mean you have been dreaming about meeting me for the past two years." She teases. My jaw drops as my face heats.

"Lena told you?" I ask embarrassed.

"No Blaire did. Lena only confirmed it." Mariana answers.

"I was kind of hoping that you'd never find out about that." I admit.

"How come? I enjoy learning about you." Mariana tells me.

"Because most people would find it creepy to a crush on a person that they are likely never to meet." I explain.

"I'm not like most people, I'm fabulous. I didn't think it was creepy Max, I was actually quite flattered, mainly because of your actions the last couple of days." She replies.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You treated me like a normal person. If you acted like a perverted fan, I would have slapped you silly, but you didn't. You took the time to actually get to know me. I'm very grateful for that." She explains.

"It was nothing, Mariana. I was just being a decent person." I tell her.

"Still my point stands." She states. I find myself smiling while wishing that I was talking to her in person.

"That's true. Is there anything else you want to discuss?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Why? Are you getting tired of talking to me?" She asks sounding a little concerned.

"Never. I just prefer doing it in person." I reply before wincing at the ways that that sentence can be taken.

"On that note, would you like to hang out with me at the pier, today?" She asks nervously.

"Really?" I ask in surprise.

"I mean I know that we all agreed to spend time away from each other, but we didn't get a to finish our date." She explains as she begins to ramble.

"Mariana."

"And I really want to see you again-"

"Mariana" I repeat a little louder this time.

"I know that it's only been half a day but I really miss you-"

"Mariana!" I yell.

"Um, yes Max?" She asks.

"I would love to hang out with you today." I inform her. I hear a slightly muffled cheer through the phone.

"I can pick you up in half an hour. Does that work with you?" She asks breathlessly when she returns to the phone.

"I'll be ready." I respond.

"See you then." She replies before hanging up. Setting down my phone, I ponder what to where as I look through my wardrobe. I quickly come to the realization that I don't have any alternate attire besides a heavier coat for winter. Shrugging I take off my leather jacket, leaving me in my muscle shirt, torn jeans, and combat boots.

Stepping out of my room, I go look for my sister. I find her watching a Criminal Minds in the living room. She looks up as I enter.

"How's Mariana?" She asks. I'm not surprised that she figured out who called me.

"She's doing pretty good. A little scorched but that's to be expected. I'm going to heading out here in a minute to hangout with her for a bit." I tell her. She smiles happily at this.

"Have fun. Also be sure to thank her for getting Lena registered." She requests.

"I will. See you later, sis." I reply as I head towards the door.

"Bye bro." She says turning back to the Tv. I smile as I leave.

I stroll towards the parking lot, I take the time to ponder over what kind of relationship I actually want with Mariana. I'm perfectly happy with what we have now, but I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to be more. In the end, it'll come down to what Mariana wants. I'll be happy as long as we are spending time together.

I reach the parking lot just as Mariana finds a spot. She smiles at me as I approach, which I return as I hop into the passenger seat of her car. I take a moment to check her out. She is wearing an ocean blue sundress with matching flip flops.

"It's great to see you again." I tell her while looking her in the eye. Her smile brightens at this.

"It's great to see you too." She replies before punching me rather hard in the arm. I wince at the pain.

"What was that for?" I ask as I rub the spot she hit.

"For being coy in your warning about Blaire." She states.

"Okay I guess I deserved it in that regard. Which reminds me thanks for getting Lena registered." I reply. She just shrugs.

"No problem. It was only fair. She did pull my ass out of the fire." She states as she pulls out her parking spot.

"I had wanted to come help as well but Lena felt my presence might would have escalated matters." I tell her.

"It probably would have, thankfully my mom had Tempest on standby to help." She replies as she turns out of the parking lot.

"You did really well regardless. I find it exciting to watch you save the day." I admit drawing a blush to her cheeks.

"I'll keep that in mind." She replies.

For the rest of the twenty minute drive, I tell her about how Lily and I met Lena. I don't tell the reason why Lena became a hero however. Mainly because it is hers to tell not mine.

"Let's go have fun." Mariana says as she parks her car near the pier. I nod in agreement as we step out of the car. She slings a blue purse over her shoulder before grabbing my hand. Giving it a gentle squeeze, she leads me towards the carnival games set up along the pier.

As we approach, I start to smell a familiar scent. I turn my head slightly and spot a familiar face. The face of Edgar Steele, son of one of the monsters that attacked Lily. I let out a little growl as he and his cronies notice me.

"Friends of yours?" Mariana asks as she follows my eye line.

"The opposite, actually. Let's go before they reach us." I respond as I pick up the pace.

"Hey Max!" I hear Edgar call as a couple of his cronies move in front of us.

"Play along." I whisper to Mariana as she and I turn around to look at Edgar.

"Yes, Edgar?" I respond tersely because as much as I want to kick their asses, it would be a terrible way to start off my second date with Mariana.

"That's a pretty nice piece of eye candy, you got there? How much did she cost?" He asks as his eyes drift up and down Mariana's body and his cronies make noises of agreement. The sudden pain in my hand tells that Mariana is clenching her fists.

"Unlike you Edgar, I can actually get a girl. I don't need to pay for an escort. This is my date for this afternoon, Mariana Driftwood." I tell him. Edgar scoffs.

"Like you could get a hot piece of ass like Mariana Driftwood." He retorts.

"Frank! Joe! It's so good to see you two." Mariana suddenly calls out as she waves at someone behind Edgar. Looking over his shoulder, I spot two cops approaching us.

Judging by their similar looks they were probably brothers. The older one had black hair and looked serious and no nonsense, while the younger one had blonde hair and looked like a troublemaker.

"Good to see you too, Miss Driftwood." The older brother replies. His brother lightly slaps his arm.

"Bro you know that she prefers to be called Mariana." He playfully scolds his brother. Smiling he looks at all the people surrounding Mariana and I before raising an eyebrow.

"All these boys friends of yours, Mariana?" He asks. Mariana hugs my arm.

"Max here is, but the others not so much." She replies.

"Officers, we were just...." Edgar begins to say before he pauses trying to come up with an excuse.

"Leaving? That would be best." The older brother states. Edgar and his cronies quickly flee to their car.

"The Hardy boys to the rescue once again." Mariana teases. The younger brother tips his hat to her.

"Just part of the job. You two have a nice afternoon." He replies shooting a wink at Mariana before he and his brother turn around and walk off.

"Hey Frank!" Mariana calls. The older brother turns around.

"Give my regards to Nancy." She tells him. Frank just nods. The two of us just stand there for a minute.

"So you seemed to know those two rather well." I state trying to not make it seem like I'm jealous. Mariana laughs.

"When your mother is chief of police, you find yourself going to a lot of police galas growing up, consequently you need up on a first name basis with most officers." She explains still hugging my arm.

"Now let's go." She states as she steers me by the arm back towards the pier. After a few minutes of quiet I decide to tease her.

"So we're just friends?" I ask in reference to what she said to Joe.

"We'll see after today." Is her response.

For the rest of the afternoon, Mariana and I enjoy playing a bunch of different carnival games. I win her a stuffed animal, that ironically is a black winged wolf, from the ring toss by using my enhanced abilities. Mariana wins me a bright blue stuffed animal eel, that she wraps around my neck like a scarf, from the game where you inflate a balloon with a water hose. Weirdly all her competition had incredibly bad aim.

About an hour after the sun sets, Mariana and I are riding the Ferris wheel in content silence. Mariana is leaning against my shoulder as I have my arm wrapped her. I struggle to suppress to kiss her but I'm able to. Once we get to the bottom, Mariana and I agree that it's time to be heading home.

As we head to her car, Mariana is incredibly quiet. It isn't until we are in her car does she she speak. Starting up her car, she lets out a sigh.

"This night can end two different ways. I can drop you off at your house and we can make plans to do something like this again in the future or we can go to a motel and get much closer together. So which you do you choose?" She asks, her face looking calm but her shoulders are tense.

"You dropping me off at my house." I immediately reply. Mariana instantly relaxes.

"Oh thank god. You have no idea how many guys think that after being nice to me during one date is all it takes for me to drop my pants." She exclaims as she pulls her car out of it's parking spot.

"You wanted to make sure that I wasn't that kind of guy?" I ask.

"Yeah, no offense. I figured you wouldn't take me up on my offer but I had to be sure." She explains as she drives down the street.

"I'd never try to get you to do something that you don't want to. Any limits or restrictions you set, I'll honor." I tell her drawing a smile to her cheeks.

"That really means a lot." She replies before we spend the rest of the drive in content silence.

When we get back to the park, neither of us is ready to separate. So Mariana walks with me back towards the tree. Upon reaching it, we both stare at the ground. Neither wanting to say goodbye but both knowing we have to.

"I had a great time today." I tell her after a couples minute.

"I did as well. Depending on how the next couple of days go we should do something like this again." She replies.

"Most definitely." I tell her before I feel her kiss my cheek. I turn to look at her to her whole face blushing.

"I was planning on doing that yesterday after our date at the mall but we got interrupted. This is for today." She says wrapping her arms around my neck before kissing me.

My brain kind of short circuits for a moment before I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her back. Eventually we have to break apart for air. The two of us just stare at each other.

"Wow." I mutter breathlessly causing Mariana to giggle.

"Wow, indeed. Call me tomorrow?" She asks pulling away.

"I most certainly will. Good night Mariana." I reply.

"Good night Max." She responds before turning around and walking back in the direction of her car.

"I hate seeing her go but I love watching her leave." I find myself thinking before I turn around and head inside.

I let out a content sigh as lean against the door.

"So how'd it go?" Lily asks. I look up to see her and Lena standing nearby smirking happily.


	18. Intermission: The Warehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily, Max, and company team up with a couple pros to assault a warehouse. It doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clockworth didn't spring from my mind, he comes to us from the intriguing and occasionally scary mind of White_Tiger( read his work)

* Carol's pov, a few days later*

I let out a troubled sigh as I park my patrol car in the parking lot of the park. I don't want to involve Mariana, Max, Lily, Amber, Young Miss Ravenwood, or any of the rookies in the investigation on the missing girls, at least any more than they are already involved, I have to. They need experience to be able to do their jobs, the fight against Passion proved that. I can only hope that Mr. Fade is the only ghost of the past they encounter.

Mr. Fade they could probably handle, with luck and the right back up. Hell, they could probably handle Boulder if he reappeared. But if that psychotic bastard Pongo is back, I'm sending my daughter and her friends to their deaths.

"Focus on the known problems first, Carol." I mentally remind myself as I step out of my car. Rolling my shoulders, I proceed towards the giant tree I see in the distance.

As I walk down a path lined with trees and flowers, I find myself relaxing slightly as I take in nature. Back before Lily took up residence here, the park was in shambles, but now it looks incredible. As I near my destination, I hear a branch break behind and slightly to the right of me. Quickly drawing my gun, I spin around and take aim.

"Reveal yourself!" I bark.

"I'm no threat to you, Chief Driftwood." Lily, clad in a tight forest green T-shirt and matching yoga pants, responds as she steps into view from between two trees. I holster my weapon.

"I apologize for surprising you, I was just on my way to the Tree after doing my daily yoga exercises and checking on my babies." Lily explains as she approaches me.

"Your babies?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"I raised most of the plants here in the park myself. I may have used my power to speed up their growth but I still looked after them. What else would you call them, other than my babies?" She explains slightly defensively.

"I'm not really sure. Regardless I didn't come here to debate with you. I have a mission for you and your brother." I reply trying to change the subject. Lily nods in understanding and we head towards her home.

"Max! We have a visitor!" She calls as we enter the Tree.

"I was just about to say the same." Max responds from the room right next to the door. Lily and I enter to see him and young Miss Ravenwood sitting on opposite couches. Miss Ravenwood stands at attention when she spots me.

"Ma'am, I'm here as ordered." She reports. I nod my head in acknowledgement. Max and Lily look back and forth between Miss Ravenwood and I.

"I treat most rookies a bit severely because it's my ass if they mess up. You I treat differently because Knockout vouched for you both, so I trust you both to not purposely try to ruin me." I explain.

"But you don't trust Lena to do the same?" Lily asks.

"I don't just trust anyone without good reason. The last I trusted someone without reason to, I was almost involved in a civil war." I answer bitterly.

"You're talking about Faith and Peter." Lily states. I just nod in response.

"That is a story for a different day. We have more pressing issues to handle first. Two hours ago, we received an anonymous tip about a couple of the missing girls being seen dragged into a supposedly abandoned warehouse. Originally, I was going to send in the Gemini Twins to investigate but Tempest had a different idea. She wanted you three as well as Mariana and Amber to come along." I tell them.

"Who are the Gemini Twins?" Max asks.

"They are the heroes Tempest and Inferno. You'll be working alongside them as well as a couple others. Your mission will be explained on sight." I reply.

"We'll be there." Max promises. I smile before heading towards the door.

"I need to go inform Amber. The coordinates and meet up time will be sent to your phones within the hour." I tell as head towards the door.

*Lily's pov, a couple hours later*

Max, Lena, and I soar through the air. Max using his wings, me at the top of a mini cyclone, and Lena on a skeleton griffin. As we near the rendezvous point, I spot Amber and the others we're going to be working with. They are all standing on top of a building opposite a warehouse.

I recognize Tempest as the woman who saved Amber from Blaire a couple days ago. She is clad in a storm gray jumpsuit and her icy blue hair is styled into spikes. Next to her is a man dressed in a bright orange jumpsuit with hair that is yellow at the roots, red in the middle, and black at the tips. Sitting on the ground nearby is a young woman dressed in a snow white parka, with hood up, googles, white leggings, and matching boots. Crouching a bit away from the other is a young man with blue hair so pale it could be white, on his face is a metallic plague doctor mask, and he wears a slim silver combat suit under a black duster. He has a scary looking rifle trained on the warehouse.

As we get closer, Max signals for us to stop. I notice that his eyes are locked on his girlfriend who is chatting with her mother.

"I'll be right back." He tells us smirking before he starts flying higher. Lena looks at me and even though her face is covered, I can see that she's concerned.

"Is he seriously going to try to startle a bunch of our colleagues?" She asks. I shrug.

"He just wants to have a little fun with his girlfriend." I tell her before I notice that the masked man is reloading his rifle. My eyes widen in slight panic.

I turn to warn Max but he's already going into a dive. The sniper takes aim at Max before firing. Not knowing what else to do, I send a gust of air at Max. This knocks him off balance. He tries to right himself but ends up landing in a heap on the roof they are all gathered on. Lena winces.

"Ouch, 3 points from the Romanian judge on that entrance." She jokes as we head over, while Mariana rushes to check on him.

* Max's pov*

I groan as I sit up. Before I'm completely sitting up, I'm tackled back to the ground. It takes less than a second for me to recognize Mariana's scent and even less for me to return the embrace.

"What happened?" I ask once Mariana helps me to my feet. Carol is standing nearby shaking her. Tempest is looking annoyed. Inferno is laughing while the girl in the parka hides behind him.

"He shot at you, so I had to move you out of the way." Lily explains from behind me. I turn around to see her pointing at the guy in the weird mask, who is currently examining Lena's griffin.

"Okay I didn't question the horse because we had more pressing issues but how does that fly?" Mariana questions in disbelief.

"I'm curious about that as well. Also what is it's limits? Can you keep it around and still be able to make other skeletons? What are their different pain thresholds? How intelligent are they?" The masked man asks Lena as Amber greets Lily. Lena shrugs.

"I honestly don't know. There is a lot about how my powers work that I don't understand." She replies.

"Would you permit me to take a couple hairs as well as a sample of your blood so I can do some tests?" He asks. Before Lena can respond, I interrupt.

"How about we put that conversation on hold and instead bring up the issue of you shooting at me?" I angrily suggest. The masked man seems to observe Mariana and I for a moment.

"It was just a blank. I did so to show you that you should never assume that you have the element of surprise." He advises and is about to turn around before he seems to remember something.

"A piece of advice Ferals, I'd recommend that you receive all your shots and have a vet check you over before getting intimate." He warns. I snarl at him and he is unfazed.

"I'm not an animal!" I snarl.

"I'm aware. But you can contract diseases from your sub types." He replies before looking at Amber and Lily. Amber steps in front of Lily.

"I'd recommend that you change those leaves Mother Nature. Might I recommend something from a rainforest, its high water content will help against fire." He tells my sister before looking at Amber.

"I'd recommend that you take an allergy test before the two of you become intimate. Also keep rash cream and balms handy. Plant Specials that wear plants tend to get covered in oils that are hard to wash off." He tells her causing both Amber and Lily's faces to flush.

"About that blood?" He asks turning back to Lena.

"Who the flying fuck are you?" Lily suddenly exclaims. My eyes widen because Lily rarely swears.

"He is Clockworth. Mad as a hatter but the best damn analysis tech Special I know. He will be providing long range support and tactical advice for the mission." Carol answers.

"Which I would like to get on with if the super powered episode of saved by the bell is over!" Temptest snarls. We turn to look at her. Inferno is holding back.

"Relax sis, we'll get going soon." Inferno assures his sister.

"It's nice to know that there is one Arson Special that doesn't want to kill us." Mariana says. As she says this I notice the parka girl flinch. Mariana seems to notice this as well.

"Did I say something to offend?" She asks. Parka girl approaches us.

"No you just reminded me of past mistakes." She responds. Mariana noticeably stiffens next to me?

"Jane?" Amber asks in disbelief. The girl pulls down her hood and takes off her goggles to reveal the black haired girl from the club.

"Uh....hi." She replies nervously. Inferno walks up behind her and places a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, sweetheart. You can tell them." He assures her. Jane takes a deep breath.

"After I got arrested, my foster parents didn't want anything to do with me. So Chief Driftwood tried to track down my birth parents. My mother was hooker who died giving birth to me. My father turned to be Inferno." She explains. Tempest sighs angrily.

"I told you to keep it in your pants, Blaze." She growls. Inferno shrugs.

"We were born from a test tube, I thought I was sterile." He counters. Carol clears her throat.

"I don't think they need to know about your extracurricular activities." She states. Inferno nods.

"After it was discovered that Jane was my daughter. Carol had an idea." Inferno tells us.

"In exchange for testifying against Jess and Jen, I was released into my father's custody. But he would only agree to the deal if I agreed to become his sidekick. I've done a lot of things that I regret so I agreed." Jane explains.

"Like attacking Lily?" Amber asks. Jane looks at her feet in shame.

"I did that so that Jen couldn't hit her with a thousand volts directly to the heart." She answers.

"I never wanted to help Jess bully people but she didn't give me much of a choice." She explains before turning her head and pulling back her hair to reveal a healing but still bad burn scar behind her ear. She looks at us with tears in eyes.

"Please believe me when I say that I did everything I could to minimize the pain that they inflicted." She pleads.

"All those gifts that I kept getting with notes saying 'I'm sorry for how they are treating you' those were from you?" Amber asks. Jane nods her head.

"Yes, I didn't know what else to do. I was too scared to tell the teachers." She answers a few tears sliding down her face. Amber approaches her. She stands in front of Jane for moment.

"I'm not going to forget the past." She states. Jane looks at her feet.

"But I'm willing to try for a better future." Amber tells her while extending her hand. Jane tackles her into a hug.

"Don't you just love the fluffiness?" Clockworth asks randomly. I look at him over and give him a look that says "you're really weird." He just nods in response.

"Okay now let's get to work." Carol states. We all gather around her.

"Okay the mission is to capture that warehouse. Clockworth how many targets we got inside?" She asks. Clockworth looks back at the building.

"It's weird. Something is partially blocking my view into the building, which shouldn't be possible. Best estimate is at least a dozen." He replies.

"Do they know that we're here?" Tempest asks. Clockworth examines the building again.

"If they do they don't care." He responds.

"Okay, as much as I'd prefer to have you all go in powers blazing, you can't. We need to make sure that no evidence is damaged, so you are going in quietly." Carol states.

"Maim, Naiad, Mother Nature, and Upgrade. You four are taking the back entrance. Tempest, Inferno, Snow Cone, and Mother Morte. You're taking the front entrance. Clockworth and I will be staying here." She instructs. I notice Lena pull a ritualistic looking dagger out of her boot. She notices me watching her and gives me a confidant nod.

"Here take these. They'll keep everyone in contact." Clockworth states handing out ear pieces to everyone that needs one. I slip mine into my ear.

"Okay last order. Take them alive." She orders. We nod in understanding before heading to our positions.

A couple minutes later, we're gathered around the back door. Amber and I are leaning against the walls next to the door, with Lily behind Amber and Mariana behind me.

"I don't like this. This building reeks of death." I hear Lena state through the ear piece. I sniff the air but I don't smell anything bad.

"I only smell pine trees, Mother Morte." I tell her holding my finger to my ear.

"That's also all that I'm picking up." Clockworth adds. I hear Lena sigh.

"Let's get started." Tempest orders. I lock eyes with Amber and she nods. She tries the doorknob, which surprisingly works, before slowly pushing the door open. As we enter, I notice what looks like security shudders installed over the doors, ready to drop when activated.

Mariana and I go left as we enter as Amber and Lily go the other way. Mariana and I creep through the maze of boxs in semidarkness until we come to a fork. Mariana gives me a smile before she and I go down separate paths.

"Zero hostiles on my end. Everyone else?" Tempest asks. Everyone else reports the same. I'm just about to when I trip on something and crash into a small box.

"Maim, what was that?" Clockworth asks as I get back to my feet.

"I tripped." I state as I look for what I tripped on. My eyes land on a dead body sitting on the floor between two crates. I crouch down next to it.

"I've got a body." I report.

"I know." Mariana purrs seductively.

"Please remember that we can hear you." Carol states.

"I've got a dead body over here." I state rephrasing my previous statement.

"Any idea on the COD, Maim?" Or time of death?" Clockworth asks.

"Smells like he's been dead hours. His throat has been slit." I report.

"Anything else?" He asks.

"He has a bunch of pine tree car air fresheners tied around his neck and a electric blanket wrapped around his waist." I reply.

"I've found two corpses over here, exactly like Maim reported." I hear Amber report.

"That explains the heat signatures. See if you can find out why they were killed." Carol advises. I step away from the body and I'm about to keep walking when I hear Jane start screaming up ahead.

I quickly take off in the direction of her screams. I find her face down on the ground with a body on top of her. I quickly pull the body off of her but she is still panicking. I place my hand on her shoulder and help her to her feet. She has stopped screaming but she's starting to hyperventilate.

"Snow Cone, it's okay. You're okay." I assure her. She looks at me through tear stained eyes before throwing her arms around. I, somewhat awkwardly, return the embrace as she sobs into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She sobs after a little bit. She leans her head back slightly to look at me.

"It's fine. It takes longer for some people to get used to this job than others." I assure her. She smiles at me and it's only then do I notice that she is wearing snow white colored lipstick. Someone clears their throat nearby.

We both turn to see Mariana and Lily standing nearby. Lily looks concerned while Mariana looks down right furious.

"I hope I'm interrupting something." She practically snarls. It's only then do Jane and I realize that we are still holding each other. We quickly step away from each other.

"What happened?" Lily asks as she crouches down next to the body I pulled off Jane.

"I was walking along when I felt my foot catch on something slightly. I stopped to see what it was but before I could that body landed on top of me." Jane explains before Amber interrupts through the radio.

"I found something." Amber states before the lights turn on.

"The light switch." She explains happily. As the lights come on I notice something. Laying on the ground nearby is a piece of string.

Examining the string I find that it's connected to a makeshift harness attached to the grating on the level above us.

"It was a trap." I realize.

"What was a trap?" Clockworth asks.

"Someone rigged a trap so that when someone hits the tripwire, a body would fall on top of them." I explain.

"Well this body looks like how you and Upgrade described the other ones." Lily points out.

"That still leaves a couple unanswered questions. Mainly, who set up the trap? Also who killed all these people?" Carol ponders.

"I'd still like to know why the two of you were holding each other?" Mariana states. I approach her but she gives me a look that tells me to keep my distance.

"Snow Cone had a panic attack from being tackled by a dead body, I was just helping her calm down." I explain but she doesn't look convinced. I strangely start finding her obvious jealousy rather attractive.

"Could everyone meet me in the center of the building? You're gonna want to see this." Lena states. We all quickly make our way over to the center of the building. We get there just as everyone else does as well.

"What's the matter, Mother Morte?" Inferno asks Lena who is just staring up at the ceiling. Lena just points up. I look up and gasp at what I see.

Writen, in dried blood, on the ceiling is two words. Reading them sends a shiver down my spine.

"I'm back." Lily reads aloud.

Several things happen immediately after Lily reads aloud the message. Our ear pieces start blaring static causing me to wince. I hear the doors we entered through slam shut followed by a thud as the sound of security shudders drop down. Lastly, several of the large crates around us open at the top, as rainbow colored cannons rise up and point at the ceiling.

"Oh, god." Tempest whimpers before the cannons fire. I cover my head expecting falling debris but the when I look up I see confetti slowly falling towards us.

* Carol's pov*

"Mother Nature, please repeat. Who's back?" I state into my ear piece but all I get is static. I look at Clockworth.

"Why can't I reach them?" I snarl.

"Something is blocking the signal." He explains. I curse under my breath.

"I thought you said that couldn't happen." I snarl. He looks at me.

"I said that it is highly unlikely to happen." He states.

"Whoever lead us here, they knew exactly how'd we would act. I'd be impressed if I wasn't so annoyed at being played." Clockworth tells me. I struggle to keep down my lunch.

"Please don't tell me, that I sent my daughter and two of my closest friends to their deaths." I plead.

"If you call in for backup, we might be able to prevent that." Clockworth suggests. I nod in agreement.

* Mariana's pov*

All of us are confused by the confetti, until a piece lands on Lena's shoulder. She cries out in pain upon it touching her skin. Tempest reacts first.

"Inferno! Plan Australia!" She orders before creating a vortex of air that keeps all the confetti near the ceiling.

"Mother Nature, help me maintain this! The rest of you get us a way out of here!" She orders as Inferno shoots fire into the vortex. Maim helps Lena to her feet and we rush towards the front door.

When we reach the door, we see that it's blocked by the security shutters. Amber tries to lift it but she is unable.

"I have an idea." Jane states. I'm tempted to tell her to shut up but now isn't the time for pettiness.

"I'm pretty sure that I can freeze the wall in a way that we can then break through and escape." She explains. Amber nods as she turns her hands into energy cannons.

"You freeze it, I'll handle the rest." She states. Jane nods.

She points her hands at the nearby wall and seems to be building her power. After a couple minutes, she launches a large ice blast at the wall, freezing it. This takes a lot out of her cause she almost collapses, but Max catches her.

"I gotcha." He states as he helps her regain her footing. I look away so that they don't see me scowling. I watch as Amber blasts a hole in the ice allowing us to escape.

As we are running out, a lot of police cars and a couple medics are arriving. Max makes sure that Lena gets healed before looking at me. I stay where I am as he approaches me.

"Are you okay?" He asks in concern.

"I'm fine, Maim." I reply turning to walk away. Before I can take a step though, Max grabs my wrist.

"Are we okay?" He asks when I turn to look at him. I let out a sigh.

"I honestly don't know." I answer. I can see the hurt in his eyes but I ignore it. He lets go of my wrist.

"If you want to end what we have, I'll accept that but I need to know." He tells me. I sigh again.

"I'm not sure what I want." I tell him sadly.I turn around and walk to my mom to ask for a lift back home.

* Max's pov*

I let out a sad sigh as I watch Mariana walk away, but I don't try to stop her. I'm not going to force her into anything she doesn't want, so I have to let her figure out what exactly she wants.

"You okay?" I hear Amber ask from behind me. I turn to look at her. The uncovered part of her face shows she's very concerned. I let out another sigh as I shrug sadly. Amber pats my shoulder.

"You two will figure this out. Now come on Tempest and Inferno want a word." She tells me. I nod and follow after.

As we near them, I notice that Lily is slightly covered in soot. She smiles as we approach. Amber smiles back but I don't. Lily doesn't question me, she instead hugs me. I numbly return the hug.

"Where's Naiad?" Tempest asks.

"Talking with her mother." Amber answers.

"I guess she'll have to miss this. After observing you all today, I have only one thing to say. Get better." She states. Clockworth lets out a chuckle.

"And they say I'm blunt." He taunts. Tempest growls and takes a step towards Clockworth, but Inferno stops.

"What my dear sister means is that you all did good work today, but, as is the case with anyone, there is always room for improvement. But for today, enjoy your victory. Cause they aren't always as happy as this one was." He tells us before walking away. Clockworth turns to look at my sister and I.

"I look forward to working with you all again." He tells us while saluting. I'm too numb to respond.

"Same to you, Clockworth but right now, I think that I need to get my brother home." Lily replies before she starts leading me away.


	19. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Max attend a reunion party for Precipice.

* Lily's pov, a week later*

"You still breathing bro?" I ask I peer into the living room. Max just looks up from where he was sitting, huddled in a blanket, in the corner of the room. He hasn't moved from that corner of the floor, except occasional trips to the bathroom, since we got back.

"Yes." He replies in a monotone. I sigh sadly. I want to be angry with Mariana for what she did but I don't know the whole story, so I can't.

"You want anything for lunch?" I ask. I may be a terrible cook but I'm willing to give it my all for my brother. Before he can answer, there is a knock at the door followed by it opening.

I look towards the door to see Knockout standing there. I'm surprised to see that his hood is down. He has gray eyes, a long broken nose, and black hair. I smile sadly at him.

"Would you like some tea?" I offer. Knockout shakes his head as he enters the living room and notices Max.

"He and Mariana had a fight." I explain. Knockout nods in understanding.

"What do you want, Knockout?" Max asks still staring off into the middle distance.

"I'm here to inform you that at the end of the week, the former members of Precipice are having a reunion party. And you both are invited." He tells us. I notice Max open mouth.

"You're going Max, I don't want to hear any arguments." I state.

"But-" He begins to argue.

"You've been sitting there for a week, you are going out. Now quit arguing with your big sister!" I state. Max grumbles at being reminded that he is the younger twin. We only this because I got my power first, and that happens to the older twin first.

"Fine." He begrudgingly agrees. I turn to Knockout.

"We'll be there. Are Lena or Clockworth going to be there?" I ask.

"Only members of Precipice and their families are invited to the party. You two are only coming because I insisted and Aerial agreed. Mother Morte has to be on patrol and Clockworth is investigating a couple of things for Carol." Knockout explains. He heads towards the door before stopping as he remembers something.

"You both need formal wear." He informs us. I smile as I remember the hand made dress in my closet.

"Would you be willing to help Max get a suit, Knockout?" I ask.

"Of course." He replies. I turn to look at Max but he is already up and heading to the bathroom. After a few minutes, I hear the shower start.

"If you'd excuse me Knockout, I need to make a call." I tell him before heading towards my room. As I enter my room, I pull out my phone and call Lena.

"Thank you for calling Lena's phone, this is Ethan. How can I help you?" Is the response after two rings. I smile at this.

"Hey, Ethan it's Lily. I need to speak with Lena, if you don't mind." I reply.

"But of course." Ethan replies.

"Hey Lily, what's the matter?" I hear Lena ask when she comes to the phone.

"I need a favor." I tell her.

*A week later, Stone manor ballroom, Steve's pov*

"Has she been like that all week?" I hear Amber ask from behind me. I look away from my sister, who is currently sulking in the corner, to greet Amber.

"Pretty much. She still won't tell me what happened. You look great by the way." I tell her. Amber was clad in a cloud gray form fitting ball gown with her hair up in a bun. She smiles in response as she knows that we are much more like siblings to have any feelings for each other.

"Thank you. I don't know to great detail what happened but apparently she and Max broke up. Lily said that Max has taken it pretty hard. She had to pull rank to get him to come." Amber tells me. I sigh sadly at this.

"If what mother suspects is true, we need to help them. After the warehouse, mother has been searching for any clues to who left the message." I tell her.

"Does that mean Anima and Volume will be helping out Upgrade, Naiad, Mother Nature, and Maim in the near future?" She asks referring to my girlfriend and myself.

"We'll see. That's actually the whole reason why Rose isn't here tonight. Mother was concerned that we wouldn't have enough heroes and cops on duty tonight in case something happened, so she volunteered." I tell her. A concerned look appears on Amber's face as she glances over at my mom.

"Auntie Carol and Rose still not seeing eye to eye?" She asks.

"Mother still hasn't quite forgiven her for protecting her brother when he has wanted a couple years back." I reply.

"Hopefully things will work out between the.... GOD DAMN!" She suddenly exclaims as something catches her eye. I quickly noticed that it is Lily and her brother arriving that caught her attention.

More specifically, it was Lily's dress that prompted such a reaction. She was clad in a forest green gown that started at her neck and stopped at her ankles. It accentuated her curves and there was a leaf shape cut out of the upper chest section that slightly revealed her cleavage.

Max was clad in a pure black tuxedo and looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. I notice that he is purposely not looking in Mariana's direction.

I smile at Amber, when notice that she is struggling to not drool.

"Shall we go say hello?" I ask her. She quickly nods before heading in their direction not even checking to see if I'm following.

*Max's pov*

I notice Lily's smile brighten as Amber and Steve approach us. When they reach us, Lily and Amber hug as I shake hands with Steve.

"I'm so happy that you both could make it. Lily that dress is amazing on you." Amber says. I smile at this.

'Thanks Amber, it's always nice to hear my work complemented." I tell her. Amber looks surprised at this.

"You made her dress?" She asks in disbelief. I nod.

"I did. Now, if you excuse me I need a drink." I tell them before heading towards the open bar. I hear Steve following behind me. I turn to look at him.

"Steve I know that you and everyone else are concerned about Mariana and I but please give us some space." I request desperate to get everyone to leave Mariana alone.

"If you ever want to talk, I'd be willing to listen." He promises before walking off towards his father. I continue on my to the bar. The bartender looks at me when I sit down.

"Give me the weakest, most watered down beer you have." I tell him. I have no desire to get wasted tonight, but I need a little something to work up the nerve to speak with Mariana. The bartender just nods as he makes my drink.

* Lily's pov*

Amber and I watch sadly as Max drowns his troubles. Amber turns to look at me.

"Did he really make your dress?" She asks still in disbelief.

"He made both my dress and Lena's costume. He enjoys it but he'll never admit it." I tell her.

"I'll have to talk to him about that later. Right now, let's go have fun." She suggests before grabbing my hand and pulling me in the direction of her parents.

*Two hours later, Max's pov*

I'm barely starting to feel a buzz when someone sits down next to me. I secretly hope that it's Mariana but when I turn I see that's Jane clad in a nice white dress.

"Oh, it's just you." I sigh.

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special, Maim." Jane teases.

"I'm not on duty tonight, call me Max." I tell her.

"Okay. So Max, what's got you drowning your sorrows?" She asks.

"Mariana and I sort of split up after the warehouse. I'm trying to work up the courage to go talk with her." I tell her.

"I was worried that she'd be upset about you helping him calm down. I'm sorry." She says sounding ashamed. I pat her on the shoulder in comfort.

"It's not your fault." I assure her just as a romantic slow song starts playing through the speakers. Jane takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

"Max, do you trust me?" She asks suddenly.

"A little. I can tell you're a good person but I just take awhile to trust people." I tell her.

"Then put down that drink and come dance with me." She says. I look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Trust me, please." She requests holding out her hand. I sigh but I take her hand and let her lead me out onto the dance floor. I silently thank Lena for those dancing lessons.

*Amber's pov*

I was laughing at a joke that Lily just told when the music started playing. Lily smiles as she stands up and offers me her hand.

"May I have this dance milady?" She asks. I smile fondly at her as I place my hand in her's. She gently leads me towards the dance floor.

After she places her hand on my waist, she expertly guides me around the dance floor. I'm surprised at how good she.

"I ask Lena to teach me." Lily suddenly explains as she twirls me. I look at her in confusion.

"You were wondering how I got so at slow dancing. I'm not sure how but I could just tell that's what you were thinking." She explains. I smile at her as I lay my head on her shoulder.

"I think that shows how close the two of have gotten." I tell her. She sighs contently in agreement.

* Mariana's pov*

I silently fume as I watch Jane slow dance with Max. I'm not sure if I'm more angry at her for making her move or myself for giving her the chance to.

As they twirl around, I notice Jane rest her head on Max's shoulder. After she does this, our eyes lock.

"Problem?" She silently asks. I'm tempted to drown her but I decide instead to cut in.

I stand up and begin making my way towards them.

*Lily's pov*

"Thank you." I whisper to Amber.

"I'm still nervous around most tech Specials but when I'm with you, I feel safe." I tell her.

"I'm happy that I was able to help you, Lily." Amber replies looking into my eyes.

"Amber there's something that I want to tell you. I-" I begin to confess before I'm silenced by Amber's finger to my lips.

"I know, Lily. I feel the same way." She replies as she moves her finger. I smile happily as we both lean towards each other. Just before our lips can meet, the doors to the ballroom slam open and we jump apart, startled.

*Carol's pov*

I jump slightly when the doors slam open. I look up to see Copy and Bruiser, two of the heroes I had standing guard at the front door, being hurled into the room and landing in the middle of everyone. Copy's arms are broken and she doesn't get up. Bruiser's shirt is coated in blood and he tries to sit up but he stops before succumbing to his injuries.

I'm just about to go check on them when I hear two sets of footsteps approaching.

"Have no fear you pathetic mortals, your god king has returned." A voice, that after eighteen years still makes my blood boil, declares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who could these party crashers be?


	20. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figures hidden in the shadows of the past are revealed in the light of the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was rather difficult to write. For soon to be obvious reasons

* Aerial's pov*

My eyes shoot to the entrance as I recognize the voice of my former friend. Peter Free stood next to his wife at the top of the stairs. He was still wearing that crown he took from The Count. He and Faith were wearing immaculate dress clothes. Next to me, Jerry growls.

"I forgot he called himself that." He mutters. I look at Carol and Crystal, not knowing what to do. Crystal nods.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Peter?" Crystal snarls as Peter and Faith strolled down the stairs.

"Tisk, tisk Tempest. You must always be polite to your superiors." Peter states before his eyes lock on Mariana.

"You there, who are you?" He asks. Mariana looks over at Carol for support.

"It's okay little one. Your master, my husband, just wants to know what the name of his new pet is." Faith assures Mariana.

* Max's pov*

This mystery woman referring to Mariana as her husband's new "pet" makes me furious. I charge towards them as I extend my claws. The man raises his eyebrow at me in challenge.

"Don't you dare refer to Mariana like that." I snarl at them as I bare my fangs at them. This causes the woman to giggle.

"How cute, don't you think Peter?" She asks.

"I think you should back down lad." Peter suggests as he starts to grow his own claws. I stand my ground.

"I'm not afraid of you." I state. Peter chuckles at this, before he suddenly and ferociously snarls at me, baring his fangs.

I stand my ground for a couple moments before my instincts start telling to submit to his dominance. I try to fight it but I quickly find myself retracting my claws and taking a few steps back as I bow my head. I let out an apologetic whimper as he approaches me. He tousles my hair like a dog.

"That's a good pup. You recognize that I'm your alpha as you rightly should. Now kneel." He orders. I snarl at this but he quickly hits me upside the head as he snarls. I drop uncontrollably to my hands and knees. The woman finds this funny as she walks past me.

* Lily's pov*

I watch in frozen horror as Max, normally unwilling to submit to anyone, kneels in submission to Peter. Faith walks past him and looks at Mariana, who appears to be on the verge tears.

"I'd say that it's good to see you again Mariana but that would be a lie. You were an ugly baby and I see that 18 years didn't help." She states before looking at Amber.

"Hello, Amber it's good to see that you got the looks that your mother lacked." She says dismissively. Amber takes a step towards her but I hold her back.

* Carol's pov*

"Why come back after all this time, you two?" I ask trying to draw their attention away from the children. Peter suddenly grows pure black wings and flies over to me. Mariana rushes over to check on Max.

"My beautiful wife wanted to keep her promise." He replies leaning in real close to my face. I look at Faith in confusion.

"I promised that I would bring terrible suffering to you and Aerial as payback for the betrayal you two did." Faith states. I think back to the last conversation I had with Faith.

"You beat my subordinates to a bloody pulp because you fucking suck at Clue?" I ask furiously. Peter chuckles.

"We did a lot more than just beat them to a pulp." He replies before a couple large vines burst out of the ground and grab him. I nod in gratitude to Lily before Peter starts laughing.

The vines suddenly release him. He turns to look at Lily.

"Whatever power you have, I have cupcake." He taunts as lightning jumps around his body. I quickly pull out the nullification cuffs that I've kept for this moment.

I tap Peter on the shoulder. He turns around to look at me with a raised eyebrow. I swiftly knee him in the crotch before cuffing him. Everyone else stares at us in surprise before Aerial, Jerry, Amanda, and Barry start applauding. They stop when Faith starts sarcastically slow clapping.

"Bravo, Carol." Faith compliments. I glare at her as Aerial, Jerry, Amber, Lily, Mac, Tray, Jane, and the twins surround her.

"Give it up, Faith. You should know that you can't win this." Mac orders. Faith smiles at him.

"Have you all forgotten my power. I knew that this would happen. I foresaw it 18 years ago. So I planned for it to happen." She taunts.

"Get to the point." Aerial growls. Faith looks at her.

"Do you remember that for the nine months before Peter and I disappeared that I wasn't at the base. I was already gone because I was pregnant....... with twins." She informs us. My eyes widen as I pray that she isn't implying what I think she is.

"Max! Lily!" She calls. Lily gets a vacate look on her face as relaxes her posture. Max pushes Mariana away from him as he stands up.

"Yes, mother?" They ask in a monotone. Mariana makes a noise that is more sob than gasp, while Amber just stares in terror.

"Who do you serve?" Faith asks.

"You mother." They answer in that unnerving robotic monotone. Mariana sobs again as she hugs Max desperately.

"Max snap out of it! Please!" My daughter desperately pleads into Max's shoulder. Amber points her laser cannon arm at Faith as Jerry bulks up.

"Release them." Amber snarls at Faith. Lily steps in between Amber and Faith. I notice Amber's arm shake slightly but she holds it steady with her other arm.

"Lily get out of the way!" Jane orders but Lily doesn't move.

Lily sweetie, we need you to step aside." Aerial states but again Lily ignores them. Her eyes locked with Amber's.

"Damn it, Lily! Move!" Amber pleads her voice breaking slightly.

"I will not. If wish to harm my mother then you are going to have to shoot through me." Lily states still in that monotone. Amber glares at her.

"I will if I have to." Amber counters as I notice her legs start to shake. Lily tilts her head slightly.

"Really?" She asks almost tauntingly. After a few moments, Amber lowers her weapon as tears fill her eyes.

"No, I can't do it." She sobs. Faith lets out a bored yawn.

"This is getting tiresome. Max silence her crying!" She orders. I turn to look at Max and my daughter as I hope he doesn't obey her.

"Yes mother." He replies before throwing Mariana to the ground. He looks down at her before raising his foot over her right knee.

"I know that you won't hurt me Max. We care to much for each other to ever hurt each other." Mariana states as she looks Max in the eye. He hesitates for a moment before bringing his foot down onto her knee.

I don't know what hurts more. The sickening snap of bones or my daughter's heartbroken wail that accompanies it. I watch, frozen, as Max, his face still void of emotion, straddles my little girl. He pulls back his hand as his claws extend. As he goes to swipe, a block of the ice appears around his arm. So instead of tearing out her throat, Max just knocks her out cold.

As he rises to his feet, I notice that his eyes are glassy with unshed tears. I look over at Jane and I notice the thankful look on her face as she lowers her hand.

"Hey Carol, get away from my husband!" I hear Faith call before I'm hurled across the room and into the desert table. I groan as I sit up, wincing slightly at the pain in my arm. I look at my left shoulder before forcing it back into place with my hand.

"Lily restrain the Stone family." I hear Faith order as I fix my shoulder. I look up in time to see vines burst out of the ground and wrap around their wrists and ankles, suspending them off the ground.

"I had a dream that started like this a couple nights ago. I hope that this doesn't go the same way as my dream." Amber jokes obviously trying to hold herself together.

"I really didn't need to hear that." Aerial mutters. Jane and Blaze rush over to them.

"Children, do your thing." Faith instructs. Max spreads his wings and tackles Jane as Lily creates a cyclone around Blaze. Blaze summons some fire but it quickly dies out as the cyclone rids the area surrounding him of oxygen. He starts choking before falling to the ground, unmoving.

At the same time, Jane is trying to get Max off of her. Max scratches her across the face drawing blood. Jane cries out in pain before Max drives both sets of his claws into her gut. He violently pulls them out before going for her throat. Before he can do this a bolt of lightning and several lasers hit him in the gut, knocking him off her. I look over to see Crystal and Tray at the center of a rapidly growing storm.

"Get off my niece." She growls. Faith growls before snapping her fingers. The storm instantly vanishes as Crystal looks furious.

"Forgot I could do that, didn't you?" She asks before Max gets back to his feet.

Max tackles Crystal before proceeding to break both her arms. He then repeatedly punches her in the face until she stops moving. Tray is grabbed by his ankle by a vine before hurled out a window.

"Mother, the youngest Stone won't stop struggling." Lily states suddenly. I look at Amber as she tries her hardest to break free her of restraints.

"I know you are in there Lily! You have to fight her. I believe in you." Amber declares. Lily pauses for moment before looking at Faith.

"Restrain her more!" Faith orders. Several more vines burst out of the ground. Most wrap around Amber's arms and legs but one wraps around her waist.

Amber doesn't seem to care. She keeps struggling. Lily seems to order the vines holding her arms to pull back but even that doesn't stop Amber. My eyes widen as I first hear the sound of crunching metal followed by a horrific sound of metal tearing. Amber cries out in pain. The vines around Amber's right arm release their hold causing the ripped off part of her arm to drop to the ground.

I let out a sigh of relief as I notice that the mutilation occurred a little below where the robotics meet real organic material. This doesn't stop Amber from screaming.

"You monster!" Mac roars as he charges at Faith, his fist clenched to do what he is named for. Before he can reach her however, a vine wraps around his neck. As I watch Lily strangle her mentor, I feel something nudge my hand.

I look down to see a rat staring up at me. My eyes widen as I realize that I forgot about my son.

"Peter, distract Faith." I silently tell him. He nods before scurrying away. I look up to see Mac drop to the ground, barely breathing, while Faith seems to be thinking.

"Who to punish next?" She asks aloud. Peter clears his throat.

"If it wouldn't trouble you too much, sweetheart, could you get these blasted cuffs off me? I've got a serious itch on my...ahh!" He begins to request before Steve turns into a elephant and starts swinging around with his trunk. Faith growls at this.

"Save your father!" She orders before I quickly draw my gun and unload the clip into her back. Faith turns to look at me, blood leaking out of her mouth, before falling to her knees.

"I didn't see that coming." She states before dying. As soon as her body hits the ground, Lily and Max shake their heads as if to clear them.

*Lily's pov*

I sob uncontrollably at the carnage that Max and I caused. I tear my eyes from Amber, who is being comforted by her parents, to see Carol approaching.

"Max! We need to get out of here!" I exclaim as I take to the air with my brother right behind. We race towards the broken window and into the night.

"Wait!" I hear Carol call but we don't stop.

* Carol's pov*

I'm numb as I watch those poor kids flee. I look around as those that didn't have powers try to help the wounded. I watch as Barry tries to wake our daughter. Steve tries to revive Blaze. I turn when I hear voices behind me. I see Amanda trying to help Amber.

"Can you help my baby girl, Amanda?" Aerial sobs.

"I'm out of my element Aerial." She answers before looking at me. "We need Salem."

"I'll call him. And medics as well." I state before stepping away. I pull out my phone and call the blunt genius.

"Ah Chief, good timing. I was just about to call you. I've discovered who Mother Morte's father is." He says after picking up. I sigh.

"You can tell me when you get here, Salem. We need your mechanical expertise." I tell as I struggle to compose myself.

"I'm not fixing your damn speakers, again." He states. I growl in angry.

"Listen Salem, the party was attacked and that led to Max and Lily being turned on us. Amber got her arm ripped off! You are the only one who can help her!" I bellow. There is quite on the other end.

"I'm on my way." He states

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that I was able to spread the trauma equally among everyone.


	21. Crimes of our fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choices are made, and threats are snarled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Lena's turn for trauma.

* Lena's pov*

"Thanks for agreeing to go on patrol with me." I say to my companion as we sit on top of a building.

"You impressed me in that scuffle with Passion. Besides I wasn't going to let those pricks insult you for hours." Volume replies. Volume is a slightly older than me woman that appeared to be of Indian descent. She had black spiky hair with the tips dyed a rainbow of colors and she wore a short black studded vest over a dark red tank and tore urban camouflage pants. She also had worn in combat boots, in addition to lavender eyeshadow and ruby red lipstick.

Volume is one of the few heroes, outside of my friends and their girlfriends, that I actually like working with. Over the last two weeks, most of the other registered heroes have looked down at or belittled me because of my power. Volume didn't though, she treated me like a friend. She and Clockworth are the only ones that accept that I'm a hero and not plotting to stab them in the back.

"I'm used to people beings assholes to me. It comes with being a Dark Special." I respond. Volume scoffs.

"Oh don't you start with that whole self deprecating shite. You are a great girl that got both lucky and unlucky with your power. No one has the right to torment you for being born. I just wish the gits we work with would understand that." Volume states in annoyance.

"It's sounds like you've had experience with this sort of behavior in the past." I note. Volume leans back and stares up at the stars before sighing.

"About two years ago, back when I was first starting out, some scumbag was going around killing college girls and then playing with them. At the scene of the fifth murder, the scene techs found DNA that was an exact match to my brother. I was informed of this before being asked where he was. I tried to explain that the murdered girl was my brother's ex-girlfriend so that was why his DNA was there."

"They took that as motive for murder. I didn't want to see my brother charged for a crime he didn't commit, so I hid him. The Chief suspended me for insubordination, until I brought my brother in or the killer was caught." Volume tells me still staring at the stars.

"What happened?" I prompt.

"About seven months later, I'm driving home from my boyfriend's house when my car breaks down. As I get out to see what's the problem, I hear screaming from the nearby field. I rush over only to find my worthless sack of shite of a brother attempting to murder a college girl." She tells before letting out a slightly watery and bitter chuckle.

"I had asked him if he had killed the five girls after I was suspended but he told me that he hadn't. Months later, there he was attacking another girl. I quickly beat him down before calling Carol. When she and the others arrived, she told me that if I ever went against her orders like that again, I was going to stripped of my ability to fight crime. The others heroes weren't so 'nice'. I wasn't surprised though, 15 girls died because of me." She sobs. I place my hand on her shoulder as a sign of support.

"It's not your fault Volume. You believed in your brother." I assure her.

"I believed that my brother was innocent but I didn't bring him when I was first asked because I was afraid. I was afraid that if he was responsible for the murders that Carol would use that as a reason to split my boyfriend and I up." She replies as she wipes away her tears. I'm confused by this.

"Why would the Chief care if.......oh." I begin to ask before I remember Mariana introducing me to her brother when she got me registered.

"You're dating the Chief's son, aren't you?" I ask. She nods.

"He's a great man but Carol never liked me. She felt that her son could do better than some hoodlum. I can't say that I completely disagree but I love that man and would give anything for him." She states. I smile at this.

"I know, I feel the same for my boyfriend. He's given up a lot for me already." I reply.

"Tell me about him." Volume requests. I'm about to when my phone goes off. I check it to see that the Chief is calling.

"Hold on, I need to take this. It's Chief Carol." I explain before answering the phone.

"Yes, ma'am." I say as a greeting.

"Stone manor, now!" She barks before hanging up. The blood drains from my face as I silently hope that Max and Lily are okay.

"You okay, Mother Morte?" Volume asks in concern as I summon my skeleton griffin.

"Chief Carol wants me at Stone manor right now." I tell her causing her to pale.

"Can I come along? I need to make sure that Steve's okay and I'm afraid what it might mean if he doesn't answer his phone." She explains. I nod in understanding as I make a second griffin.

"You lead, I don't know where I'm going." I tell her. She hops onto her griffin and before we take to the air.

We fly in silence, Volume occasionally steering her griffin and mine following. After five minutes, I spot a mansion ahead with several emergency vehicles out front. We land near the entrance just as Jane and Tempest are wheeled out on stretchers. My eyes widen as I notice how pale Jane is and how Tempest's face is so beaten, she is barely recognizable.

"Inferno, what happened?" Volume asks as he comes running out of the mansion. He looks at us, clearly not completely in the present. Although I notice that his narrow slightly when looking at me.

"There was an attacked.... we...we...trusted them...b...but they betrayed us." He tells us before sprinting towards the ambulance his family was being loaded into. I wrap my arms around myself as I struggle to not cry.

"You okay, Mother Morte?" Volume queries.

"I'm just worried that he was talking about my friends, Maim and Mother Nature." I tell her. She nods in understanding.

"Well let's go find out." She suggests before I follow her into the house.

Just to the side of the door is a bunch of people covered in bloodstained white sheets. I shudder as the stench of recent deaths reaches me. Sitting in a nearby chair, is a man dressed in a singed and torn grey suit. His left arm is in a sling while his right arm held an ice pack to his head.

"You look like shite, Bert." Volume teases. The injured man just groans.

"We lost good people tonight. They shredded us like a fucking blender. I think that out of all the security we had set up, only Copy and myself survived there assault. Strangely though, once they reached the ballroom, they only tortured people." He tells us. I slightly relax because that means that Max and Lily survived.

"Out of all the heroes stationed here, only Copy made it? We had at least 15 of best heroes stationed here. What about Bruiser, Counter, or Bison?" Volume asks in barely concealed terror. Bert just shakes his head.

"I was incapacitated about halfway through the fight. And I'm pretty that's Counter's spine over there." He says pointing at a something sticking out of a nearby wall. Volume takes a deep breath.

"Where's Steve?" She asks.

"Ballroom, I believe. That's where the worst of the assault was." He replies. Volume nods before taking off, while I struggle to keep up.

We pass signs of carnage as we near our destination. I notice one man dressed in heavy furs stuck halfway through a wall. There are quite a few men and women dressed in white suits that are trying to clean up the mess. They ignore us as we pass. We eventually reach the ballroom.

As we near the room, the doors open for an unconscious Amber to be wheeled out on a stretcher pushed by her parents. Clockworth is walking alongside examining a severed arm.

"Hmmm, the circuits are all ruined. I'm most likely going to have to completely rebuild the limb." Clockworth speculates aloud. Volume gags.

"I'm gonna hurl." She states before taking a moment to calm herself. As she does this, I notice that Clockworth and Amber's parents have noticed us. I frown slightly because as I approach them, Amber's mother scowls at me.

"Clockworth what happened? Is she going to be alright?" I ask.

"Well considering that I'm currently holding her right arm. I'd say that she is all left." He jokes waving the arm. I glare at him.

"Glares don't work when your face is covered." He points out.

"Is there anything I can do?" I ask as I realize that Lily isn't here.

"You can stay away from our daughter, you scum." Amber's mom growls before her husband leads her away. Volume glares after her.

"What's her sodding problem?" She asks.

"Her daughter did just get her arm ripped off." Clockworth points out.

"Clockworth, are Maim and Mother Nature okay?" I ask in concern. He looks over his shoulder and back into the room before sighing.

"No they really aren't." He replies. I then try to walk past him but he grabs my arm. I look at him.

"Before you go in there, I want you to know that I'm sorry. And if you ever need someone to talk to, please call me." He tells me while handing me a business card.

"I will, thanks Clockworth." I promise. He just shakes his head.

"Don't thank me, I've done you no favors." He replies before wheeling Amber away. I look at Volume, who just shrugs.

"I've rarely understood that man. Regardless let's go see what happened." She suggests. I nod at this and we head inside. As we enter, I notice Mariana and her brother sitting at the foot of the stairs.

Mariana is quietly sobbing while Steve holds her. Volume and I rush over to them. Steve looks up as we near. He stands up, just in time for Volume to throw her arms around him.

"I was so worried when Mother Morte got the call." She sobs into his shoulder. Steve just holds her.

"It's okay, songbird. I'm fine." He assures her. I step closer to Mariana, who appears to be on the edge of a mental breakdown. I look around but Max and Lily are nowhere to be seen. The only other people in the room are Chief Carol and several heroes I somewhat recognize.

"Mariana, where are Max and Lily?" I ask in concern. Mariana just cries as she avoids looking at me.

"I'm sorry Lena. I'm just following orders." She states before striking me in the chest with her palm, letting out a small electrical shock as she does so. I stumble backwards as I'm thankful that Max insulated my outfit, so I'm only disoriented not on my ass. I throw a punch at Mariana causing a fist of bone to appear and uppercut her.

I quickly back away as I summon six skeletons armed with spears and draw my knife. Before I have time to clear my head, several things happen. Three gun shots ring out hitting three of my skeletons in the head, one of my skeletons goes flying, and a blur smashes the other two. I look around to see that QuickDraw, Brain, and Long Distance are all glaring at me. QuickDraw fires off another shot that hits my knife, the impact jarring enough to cause me to drop it.

"This will go a lot easier for everyone if you surrender, little lady." The cowboy states as he points his revolvers back at me. I slowly lower my arms until they are at my sides. Steve, as a gorilla, grabs them and holds them there.

"What are you sodding wankers doing?" Volume roars.

"Mute it, Volume." Carol orders as she approaches. The look of pure hatred on her face causes me to cower in fear.

"I despise being lied to, Miss Ravenwood. Why did hide the fact that you're the spawn of Mr. Fade?" She snarls at me. I feel tears start to form in my eyes.

"I didn't know. I swear that I don't kn- gah!" I plead but I'm interrupted by her back handing me.

"STOP LYING! You expect me to believe that the day after we encounter someone that was last seen being saved by Mr. Fade, his bastard daughter, who just happens to be friends with two of the heroes that took down the person he was with, comes to the aid of two people who can get a lot of inside information and you just happen to have no idea that you are the daughter of a man I've been hunting for nearly thirty years!" She snarls.

"It's true!" I plead. Carol scoffs.

"Since I can't arrest for being his daughter. You are suspended from duty until either you figure out where your loyalties lie or your father is captured and no evidence is found of you two working together." She states. My jaw drops at this, as my dream is shattered by the reason I have the dream.

"Once the sun rises, if any of my officers or any of the REAL heroes spot you doing anything as Mother Morte, they have orders to kill you." She snarls causing me to start sobbing. Steve lets go of my arms, causing me to fall to my knees, as he returns to his normal form. I look around at the heroes surrounding me, Volume is only one who is sympathetic.

"Chief surely that's a little extreme." Volume states. Carol glares at her.

"Need I remind you Volume, that you are hanging on to your job by a thread? So unless you want to join her, stay out of this!" She snarls. I stand up at this.

"I'll be fine Volume. I was hardly welcome here in the first place, there's no need to risk your job because of me." I assure. I look at Mariana who looks away in guilt.

"Maybe I should have let Blaire charbroil you. Max would have taken a lot easier than he'll take this." I state before I walk out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be much longer but I felt that this was a great ending for the chapter.


	22. Sins of the mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Lily try to recover

* Max's pov, 7 hours later*

I snarl as I violently strike the punching bag, trying to block out Mariana's screaming and the feeling of my claws piercing Jane's stomach. I had no control of myself as I attacked them but I could feel what I was doing. The worst part is that I was enjoying it deep down, I enjoyed letting go to my instincts and fighting. I'd hope that it was nothing but I deeply enjoyed breaking Mariana's knee and that scares me.

After a bit more of a workout, I head upstairs. I toss my sweat stained shirt into the laundry room as I pass. I'm about to enter my room when I hear whistling and smell bacon coming from the kitchen. Quietly, I creep down the hall until I reach the kitchen. Peaking in I see Lena, still in her costume but the veil is off, and her skeleton butler, Xander, inside. Lena is nursing a cup of coffee as Xander cooks.

"What are you doing here, Lena?" I ask as I step into the room. Lena looks up at me before her eyes are drawn to my chest. I notice her pupils slightly dilate.

"If you're trying to seduce me with those abs Max, I'm slightly ashamed to admit that it's working." She states unconsciously licking her lips. My eyes widen slightly as all the hurt and guilt hit me. Before I realize what I'm doing I'm circling the table, pulling Lena against me, and kissing her as I desperately try to fight off the heartache I'm feeling.

I feel more than hear Lena's gasp before Xander grabs me in a chock hold and pulls me away from her. My head jerks to the side as I'm violently slapped by Lena.

"Considering your wounded side, I'm going to give you a chance to explain why you'd betray both the trust of my mistress and that of her consort." Xander hisses in my ear. My head drops as tears cloud my vision.

"I'm sorry, after what happened last night, I was desperate for even a little bit of comfort or relief for my heartache." I sob as Xander and I drop to my knees. Lena kneels down next to me.

"What happened Max? I know that the party was attacked and a lot of people were injured but no one would tell me what happened to you and Lily." Lena tells.

"Our 'parents' arrived and Carol and the others knew them. Carol took down our father easily but our mother.....she........she made us......., oh god!" I moan as the guilt overwhelms me. Lena wraps up into her arms.

"What did that bitch make you do?" She asks comfortingly.

"She turned us against our allies. I broke Mariana's knee and nearly tore out her throat. I stabbed Jane in the chest and beat Tempest to a pulp. I wanted to stop but I couldn't. I kept screaming for someone to restrain me or put me down but they didn't hear me." I explain. Lena gasps in shock.

"That's not the worst of it. Deep down I enjoyed it, I enjoyed showing up all those great heroes and expressing my frustrations at being dumped by Mariana. And that makes me terrified that I'm going to follow my parents down the bath of pettiness and villainy." I tell her.

"You aren't the only one bro. I also enjoyed deep down what happened. That comment Amber made about her dream almost drove me to do something terrible." I hear Lily state. I look up to see her standing in the doorway looking like she didn't get any sleep.

"You should be sleeping." I state as I stand up and hug her. Lily looks at me.

"Says the man with the untreated burn wound. I'll go back to sleep but right now, my children have mentioned that gun meat bag and a cold meat bag and watching the Tree." She states. Lena gasps.

"They are waiting for me to step out of here as Mother Morte. Carol has ordered everyone else to put me down if I appear as the mother of death." She explains. Lily and I scowl, I'm tempted to call Carol but after what I did to her daughter I can't.

"Why are you wanted dead?" Lily asks.

"Because my mother's rapist is a super villain named Mr. Fade and Carol thinks I'm working with him." She answers. Without a word, Lily storms over to the front door. I follow after her.

"I know you're out there, get off our land!" She orders before thorn bushes burst out of the ground around our house. They don't stop growing until they are incredibly dense and forty feet high.

"You've been watching Disney movies again, haven't you?" I tease my sister before a sudden pain in my side causes my vision to flash before I fall to my knees.

"Max!" I hear Lily cry out before my vision goes to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to point out that Max worked out for nearly 8 hours with a rather severe burn wound on his side before he succumbed to passing out.


	23. Dramatic music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Volume disobeys and Jane helps Mariana.

* Jane's pov, a day later*

I open my eyes to see, instead of the poster covered walls of my room, the plain white walls of a hospital room. I sit up with a groan.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, lass." A feminine voice states. I look towards it to see a dark skinned woman in dressed in a tank top and camouflage pants. I somewhat recognize her from the station.

"It's Volume, right? You, Bison, and QuickDraw took Jess, Jen, and I into custody after we were apprehended at the club." I reply. The slightly older woman smiles.

"I did, although considering that I'm off duty right now, please call me Rose." Is the response. I look around to see that she and I are the only people in the room.

"Your father and aunt are back at the station. Carol wanted her TRUSTED heroes on hand in case anything happened." Rose explains. I notice the anger in which she says trusted.

"You and Carol have a problem?" I ask. Rose scoffs.

"She hates that I'm dating her son." She explains. I nodd in understanding as I remember how nice Steve was back at the party.

"Is Max okay?" I ask as I remember what that bitch made him do. Rose sighs.

"Max, Lily, and Lena are currently sheltering in the Tree, surrounded by a nearly impenetrable barrier of thorn bushes. Carol is happy to leave them in there." Rose explains. I scowl at this.

"It wasn't their faults, Faith made them do it! And what did Lena supposedly do?" I argue. Rose smiles in agreement.

"Carol is unsure if they led Peter and Faith to the party, and Lena's 'earned' a possible death warrant because her father is a super villain." Rose explains.

"So? Lena is as loyal as anyone. I'm honestly surprised that she is, considering how many of us treat her like shit. Blood doesn't influence personality! If it did, I wouldn't have had to be practically forced to be a hero, I would have just become one." I state aggressively. Rose smirks.

"I couldn't agree more." Rose stares as I feel my eye start to get heavy.

"Don't mention to anyone what I've told you, Carol ordered that you'd be uninformed until she personally briefed you." She tells me.

"Then why disobey your orders?" I ask with a yawn.

"It's okay to disobey your orders if your leader is acting like a daft cunt!" She states as she rises.

"Now rest, I'll probably be gone when you wake up. My babysitting shift is almost over." She states and I black out before I can argue her 'babysitting' comment.

*A couple hours later*

"Please call me back when you can." I hear Mariana plead as I regain consciousness. I sit and look at her. She looks up slightly as she hears me move and scowls. I sigh sadly.

"How's your head?" I ask in concern. Mariana looks at me in confusion.

"I froze Max's arm when he tried to tear out your throat, remember?" I ask. Her eyes widen in understanding as her cheeks flush.

"It's fine, I was honestly surprised when mom told me that you saved my life." She tells me. I feel the urge to blush but my ice powers keep my face from heating.

"Why were you surprised?" I ask. Mariana stands up and stands at the foot of my bed.

"Because if I was gone, you'd have Max all to yourself." She replies, her voice a mixture of accusation and nervousness. I can't help but laugh.

"Mariana, sweetie, I'm not after Max." I tell her. I feel the urge to blush at the term of endearment that slipped out but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Don't lie, you are obviously attracted to him." She states. I sigh.

"I won't deny that he is attractive in the sexy, badass, quiet, loner kind of way but it doesn't matter. Yes, I have a desire to date him but I have absolutely no interest in pursuing that desire." I tell her, practically lying through my teeth. She raises a disbelieving eyebrow.

"You saw him first and he clearly wants you. I'm under no beliefs that I have a chance with him and I accept that. You two are great for each other and I'm happy for you both, as little as that probably means to you." I tell her as I struggle against my heartache. I made my choices so I have to suffer their repercussions.

"Then why were you dancing with him at that party?" She asks in confusion. I can't help but laugh.

"Would anything else have gotten you to stop moping?" I ask.

"I wasn't trying to steal your man, Mariana. I was making a point. You left him miserable and available, other single girls won't be as nice as me. They will go after him and you have to be ready to fight for your man." I tell her. Mariana seems to ponder this, before smiling.

"You have a point there. I'm sorry for how I acted back at the factory." She states.

"I would've reacted the same way, if a girl that I hated was being held by someone I love." I reply. Mariana seems surprised.

"I never hated you. I Greatly disliked you but I never truly felt hatred towards you." She informs. I struggle to not hold my head in shame as Jess' threats echo in my head. I'm barely able to fall back onto my self-taught tricks at hiding my emotions.

"Wanna try being friends?" I ask offering her my hand as eyes start to get heavy again. Mariana looks at my hand for a minute before shaking it.

"That sounds lovely Jane." She answers and despite my best efforts I find myself lightly blushing, before yawning deeply. I smile sheepishly.

"If you'd excuse me, I'm going to pass out now." I tell her smirking. This gets a laugh out of the blue skinned bombshell and I pass out to her soothing musical like voice.

*a couple days later, the police station, Rose's pov*

I'm walking out of the police report storage room when I notice that, despite it being around two, the holding cell hallway is clouded in darkness. I enter the hallway and reach for the light switch but nothing happens when I flip it. I pull out my flashlight and turn it on.

I immediately notice that Peter's cell door is open. I take a step closer to it when an officer steps out. I scowl slightly as I recognize Officer Murphy Gottson, an officer that we all know is corrupt but Carol can't fire because there is a incredible lack of evidence. He seems to slightly hiss when the light hits him.

"What's up with these lights, Murph?" I ask as he turns to look at me. As he turns I notice that his uniform is blood stained and his eyes are black voids. I try to take a step back as nonchalantly as I can.

"Stop." He orders in a voice not his own. His normal voice was a deep baritone while this current voice was as sinister and slimey as if oil suddenly gained the ability to speak.

"Who or what are you?" I ask in slight fear. Whatever is wearing Murphy's skin cackles as he pulls out a knife.

"I suppose you do need something to scream as I have my fun." He ponders as he licks his lips, causing me to angrily scowl.

"Oh I'll be screaming alright." I growl before letting out a supersonic scream that sends him flying back and, hopefully, alerts everyone else. I have just stopped my scream when I feel someone tap my shoulder.

I turn around to see Officer Craig Goldstein, one of our golden boys, standing in front of me. I notice that his eyes are black voids just before he hits me in the throat with his fist. I drop to my knees as I struggle to breath. Craig scoffs.

"Pathetic." He taunts. I curse myself for forgetting my gun and knife at my desk. I suddenly hear Carol scoff.

"Using cheap tactics is Fade." She snarls. I look past Craig to see Carol, Steve, The Twins, Patches, and Long Distance all standing there. Craig and Murphy swear aloud.

"Always a pleasure, Carol but I'm afraid that I must be going." The two officers state before they draw their sidearms and blast their brains out. As the officers drop, the lights come back on.

Patches rushes over to me and begins to heal my throat. Carol slowly stalks over to me.

"Once Patches is done with you, meet me in my office. We have much to discuss." She orders before storming away.


	24. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sides are picked

*Rose's pov*

It takes me 15 minutes to convince Patches that I'm okay, another 30 to convince Steve.

"Are you sure you don't need anything?" Steve asks as we approach Carol's office.

"I need you to hurry up and propose already!" I snarl mentally before sighing and turning to face him. I interlock my hands with his before looking him in the eye.

"Sweetheart, I adore how concerned you are about me, but you're starting to smother me." I tell him with a loving smile.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want to lose you." He states looking at the ground. I tilt his chin back up with a finger.

"It takes a lot more than some scumbag with cowardly tricks and a stupid voice to take me down." I assure him before kissing him on the forehead. I take a step back.

"After you're done talking with mom, I'm taking you out to lunch." He states. I smile happily at this.

"I can't wait." I reply before turning around to knock on Carol's door.

"Enter!" Her voice calls after a few minutes. As I enter, I immediately notice the empty bottle and the half empty bottle of scotch sitting on the desk. My eyes widen in concern.

"You're drinking, Ma'am?" I ask nervously as I stand at attention. Carol scoffs.

"Two of my officers just blew their brains out, of fucking course I'm drinking. Sure Murph was a bastard but Craig was supposed to be one of our best. That he was possessed doesn't bode well." She sulks downing another shot.

"I don't understand what you mean, ma'am." I respond.

"Mr. Fade can only possess those with a great darkness in their hearts. This does shed light onto how Craig was able to crack so many cases. That child slave ring he busted in his first mouth should have made me suspect him." She scoffs again. "As if we didn't have enough to deal with."

"What if we brought ba-" I start to suggest before Carol slams her hand down on her desk. She looks at me with arm rage in her eyes.

"After we've already been infiltrated once by that bastard, you want to give him limitless access to our operations? Never! A war is coming Rose, and those kids need to figure out what side they're on!" She snarls. I take an unconscious step back at the intensity of her fury. I straighten my shoulders and look her in eye.

"I'd like to request an indefinite leave of absence." I state. This catches Carol off guard.

"To do what?" She asks.

"To chose a side." I state. Carol's jaw drops at this, so I continue.

"I believe that Jane will do the same once she's cleared for duty. She is rather concerned for her friends after all." I inform her. Carol's eyes narrow at this.

"You disobeyed my orders?" She asks standing up. I sigh, annoyed that that is what she took from this.

"Yes, Ma'am. But I did it with good reason." I justify. Carol stalks around her desk and gets right in my face.

"I don't give a damn if you thought your actions were justified, you still disobeyed me. You remember what I told would happen the next time you did, correct?" She asks in a voice full of quiet fury. I open my mouth to answer but she doesn't give me a chance 

"Mute it! You're fired! If my officers see you fighting crime or if I see you anywhere near my son, you'll find yourself sharing a cell with your brother before you can say 'my bad'. Understand?" She snarls. I just nod as I'm overcome with tears. Carol takes a step back.

"Now, get out of my office and my station! I'll have Salem drop off your personal effects later." She orders before returning to her desk. I spin around and flee her office.

As I shut the door behind me, I'm surprised to see Steve, QuickDraw, Patches, Roulette, Ice Queen, El Justicia, Diplomat, and most of the on duty officers waiting for me. I wipe away my tears as I look at them.

"You shites better take care of each other. I'm not going to be around to save your arses any more." I weakly joke to try to save a little face. QuickDraw tips his hat at me as the officers salute.

Steve takes a couple steps towards me but I shake my head at him. With that I sprint out of the precinct before I start sobbing.

*a week and a half later, Blaire's pov*

"I f-f-f-fucking h-h-hate this place." I complain as I shiver in my thermal bodysuit. After I was arrested, I was given this bodysuit and tossed in the prison cell equivalent of a freezer.

The woman already inside explained that it's to keep us from using our powers to escape. We bonded rather quickly when we learned that our friends betrayed us. We also bonded over our shared desire to charbroil a certain fish girl.

I snarl as I'm hit in the face with a snowball. I turn to glare at the my brunette cellmate. She returns the look with a bored one.

"Unless that anger of yours can get us out of here, save it." Jessica suggests. I look at her in disbelief. 

"Have you given up?" I ask. Jessica sits up and scoffs.

"I haven't, I just don't see the point in complaining about something that can't be fixed at the moment." She states. Before I can respond, we hear someone clear their throat.

I turn to see Warden Alex standing at plexiglass window. I glare at him. Before I can anything, a blonde woman in a rubber jumpsuit comes sprinting into view. She has a panicked look that quickly vanishes upon seeing Jessica.

"Mistress, are you unharmed?" She asks as the Warden unlocks the cell. The woman is quick to embrace Jessica, who throws her to ground.

"What have I said about unasked physical contact, slave?" She snarls at the woman cowering at her feet.

"I'm so sorry mistress. I was so excited to see you again, I forgot my place. It won't happen again." The rubber clad girl pleads. Jessica scoffs before walking out of the cell.

"See that it doesn't." She states as we follow behind her. As I step out I notice several guards in riot gear standing at the ready nearby.

"What do you want Warden?" Jessica asks as she unzips her thermal suit to just past her navel before freeing her arms from the sleeves and tying them around her waist. This leaves her top half clad only in a burnt orange colored bra. The rubber clad woman whimpers with lust.

"I'm not the Warden. I'm just borrowing his body. And what I want is break you out." The Warden replies as the guards take up formation around us.

"Why?" I ask. The Warden chuckles darkly as we make our way through the halls.

"I've been hired to kill a couple people. Most of them are directly responsible for putting you three here. I'm supposed to eliminate the twins Max and Lily, Mariana Driftwood, Amber Stone, and Jane Gemini." He informs us. Jessica and I share a look before we nod.

"We're in." We state while smirking. The guards suddenly stop. I look past them to see a thin but incredibly muscular woman, dressed in a sports bra and spandex bicycle shorts standing in front of us.

"What's going here?" She demands.

*at the same time, Stone manor, Amber's pov*

"No, Lily!" I cry as I sit up in a cold sweat. I'm gently pushed back down onto my bed. I turn to see a vaguely familiar man with pale blue hair. He smiles at me.

"About time you woke up. I repaired your arm about two days ago." He states.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?" I ask nervously.

"I'm Salem. I'm here because I was the only one skilled enough to fix your arm." He states. I tilt my head in confusion.

"It's me Clockworth." He says.

"Oh, thanks for the help, Clockworth." I reply. He nods.

"I'm always happy to lend a hand to my friends. Speaking of which, your new hand might take some getting used to. I also added something that I'm sure will please Lily, if/when you two get back together." He informs me. I feel my eyes water as I remember my lovely flower being willing to take the blast for her mother.

"What did Faith do to them? And what do you mean if?" I ask.

"Faith apparently got the ability to completely dominate the minds of her children upon their births. Amanda theories that there also might have been slight emotion transfer between the controller and the twins."

"As for the other matter, you've been out cold for two weeks. In that time Max, Lily, and Lena have been hiding out at their tree house since Carol stripped Lena of her ability to be a heroine." He informs me. My jaw drops.

"Why?" I ask.

"Lena's father is a villain named Mr. Fade. A man Carol has been after for years." He answers in a slightly annoyed tone.

"So?" I ask.

"You don't mind?" He responds.

"I owe my life to Lena, of course I don't." I exclaim. This causes Salem to nod and take a step back.

"Then it seems you have a choice to make, Amber." He states before leaving the room.

*An hour later, Knockout's pov*

I storm angrily through the station towards Carol's office. Heroes and officers alike are quick to get out of my way, most have seen first hand how accurate my code name is. I'm furious because Carol currently is heading down a dangerous path that I need to get her away from, before it's too late.

Once I reach her office, I don't even bother knocking. I open the door, enter the room, and slam the door shut behind me. Carol glances at me before looking back at her computer.

"Knocking is preferred before entering." She scolds but I ignore her. Rounding her desk, I pull her up to look at me.

"Carol do you remember what you asked me to promise you when I found you drowning your sorrows in a bottle at my husband's club?" I ask in a neutral tone. She opens her mouth with defiance in her eyes but before she can speak, I punch her in the face. The unexpected blow knocks her back into her seat.

"I'll tell you the same thing I told you a decade ago. You don't need to shoulder these burdens yourself. You'll only hurt yourself and those that you care about. Mr. Fade only wins if you let your hatred and fear of the bastard destroy you." I state.

"I'm not going to stand aside and risk my baby girl having to suffer what I did." She snarls. I scoff.

"No one is asking you to stand aside. Besides, she is already suffering. Steve is, too." I reply adamantly. Carol looks at me in confusion. I sigh and shake my head.

"God damn it Carol, you're forcing your own children to choose between the people they love and you. You have to see that." I point out.

"We are on the precipice of a super powered war, Mac. You must know that. I'll do all I can to make sure that my reasons for living survive it. Even if they resent me for afterwards." She states.

"I know that we are on the brink of a war, Carol. I've been keeping an eye on the vigilantes, remember? Salem and I are the only registered heroes they trust. They know something is going on. Some of them are doing whatever they can do to help our people, a small number of them are hanging up the cape and cowl, but unfortunately most of them are joining the Circus." I inform her. Her eyes widen.

"Fuck." She swears to which I nod.

"My thoughts exactly." I reply.

"I had hoped that the warehouse incident was just a prank by some fervent believer but if what you're telling me is true, then that bastard really is back. Boulder will no doubt show back up soon as well." Carol speculates. Suddenly, there is an knock at the door. The knock is hesitant but insistent.

"Enter!" Carol calls. The door opens and QuickDraw enters. The grizzled cowboy nods his head to me in a silent apology.

"Sorry to interrupt Chief but we got a little fiasco on our plates. Brawn has missed her last two comm checks and Brain can't reach her telepathically. In his words, it's like the connection is gone. Normal means of contacting the slammer are non responsive." He informs us.

"You know what to do QuickDraw, but I appreciate that you took the time to inform of the situation." Carol responds. The scarred veteran just smirks as he tips his hat at her.

"The posse is already being round up, ma'am. I'll contact you once we reach the prison." QuickDraw states before leaving. Carol turns to look at me.

"Anything else you would like to say because I have other things to handle." She snarls.

"Just one last thing. Take a little time to consider what you want your children to tell their children about their grandmother." I instruct before leaving.

*the next morning, Amber's pov*

I look down at my new hand as Mariana and I stand on a rooftop observing the park. Mariana sighs angrily as she puts away her phone. I look at her to see her eyes shining with unshod tears.

"He still won't pick up?" I ask. Mariana just shakes her head before staring at the giant tree surrounded by thorns in the distance.

"We could always go talk to them in person." I suggest as I remember what Salem said.

"You know our orders Upgrade, no direct contact with Lena Ravenwood or her associates. Volume has already turned away from her duty and I don't know what happened to Snow Cone. The populace is scared, if the daughters of two of the pillars of our city go against the interests of the city more people will be hurt." Mariana states but I can tell from how little emotion is in her voice how much she is hurting. Before I can respond I hear a scoff behind us. I turn to see Clockworth standing there.

"How long did you spend in front of the mirror repeating that before you believed that?" He asks.

"We have a duty to the citizens of this city to protect them. We can't let our personal feelings get in the way." Mariana retorts defensively. Clockworth scoffs again.

"What about your duty to those that trust and call you friend or even more?" He asks before turning around and walking towards the fire escape. Upon reaching it, he turns to look at us.

"Ask Amanda what happens to a Plant Special when out of direct sunlight for weeks at a time." He states before leaving. I look at Mariana but before we can speak, my radio goes off.

"Robbery in progress at 4th street bank! Heavy resistance met upon arrival! Officers down! Request immediate reinforcements!" A slightly panicked voice shouts through my radio. I look at Mariana.

"Let's go Naiad." I state as I take to the air.


	25. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers are given as more questions are raised

* Clockworth's pov*

I subtly scan my surroundings as I approach The Grand Tree. Thankfully there's no registered heroes keeping watch of Lena. They took the bait. I come to a stop at the thorns.

"Lily, It's Clockworth! May I come in?" I call out. Quicker than it should, a gap opens in the thorns that leads to the door. As I approach the door opens and Lily steps out. I'm surprised to see that, bespite an obvious lack of sleep, she looks fine.

"How?" I ask. Lily tilts her head in confusion.

"A Plant Special that goes without sun is like a human going with food and water, and yet you look almost perfectly fine." I explain as I approach her. She shrugs in response.

"No offense, Clockworth but that is the least of my problems at the moment. Now let's get inside before some over ambitious hero tries to kill my friends." She suggests, stepping to the side.

"You don't have to worry, someone misinformed a couple gangs that most of the heavy hitters on the side of good are indisposed at the moment, so while our colleagues are busy with some gullible thugs, we're in the clear." I tell her as I step inside.

Lily lets out a chuckle a before closing the thorn gap, followed by the door.

"How do you know my name?" She asks. I turn to look at her.

"Answers and info are my currency." I respond. I hear footsteps approach. Turning, I see Rose Aaral and Lena Ravenwood peeking into the hall, from the living room.

"Catch, Volume." I suggest before grabbing her sidearm out of my pocket and tossing it to her. She snatches it out of the air and begins checking it before tucking it between her belt and shorts.

"Thanks, chap." She responds. I just nod before looking at Lena.

"Information that will exonerate you in Carol's eyes should be given to her right about-"

*Carol's pov*

"Delivery ma'am." An officer informs me as he pokes his head into my office.

*Clockworth's pov*

"now." I state checking my watch. Lena smiles.

"Thanks, Clockworth." She replies happily. I just nod. Lily clears her throat.

"Shall we talk in the living room?" She suggests. I nod in agreement before following after Lena and Rose. Upon entering the room, I spy a lanky teen boy with shaggy brown hair sitting across from Jane, who was clad in a white shirt and matching panties.

"You must be Ethan Wates." I state looking at the teen. He is caught off guard by this.

"How?" He asks in suspicion. I cross my arms as I lean against the wall.

"I'm a very good info broker." I answer before turning towards Jane.

"Any particular reason that you are without pants, Jane?" I ask. She shrugs.

"Max talked me out of them." She responds with a giggle. I smirk under my mask.

"I thought you weren't going to intrude on Mariana's turf?" I point out. Jane subtly winces at this.

"Considering that she isn't here, she chose her duty over her heart. I gave her a chance." She explains avoiding eye contact. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot Lily glaring at the Freeze Special. Before she can add anything, we hear footsteps approaching.

"Okay, Jane as promised I bedazzled a snowflake onto your jeans." Max states entering the room. Tossing the pants to the black haired girl, he notices my presence.

"Ah, Clockworth. I thought I smelled leather and eccentricity." He states. I let out a bark of laughter.

"Anyway, what brings you here? Has Carol come to her senses?" He asks. Rose scoffs bitterly at this.

"She would sooner accept me as her daughter-in-law than admit being wrong." She spits morosely as she wipes away an unshed tear. Lena lays her hand on the older woman's shoulder.

"Unfortunately she hasn't. I'm here to do my job. Provide information. To the northeast of the city is an abandoned Precipice base hidden inside a mountain. Inside will be the answers most of you seek." I inform them. Lena's eyes widen at this.

"But we can't leave without being arrested." She points.

"Volume and Mother Morte can't be seen and public, but Rose and Lena can." Rose points. Lily claps her hands together excitedly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" She asks.

*an hour later, Carol's office, Carol's pov*

"Well played, Clockworth." I compliment proudly as I close the file on what happened to Heather Ravenwood 18 years ago. I cradle my head as flashes of what happened so many years ago reappear.

"I should have known that Fade wasn't the time to allow his puppets free will but I was too busy being a bitch to realize." I scold myself. My phone ringing pulls me from my epiphany. I reach over and grab.

"Yes?" I say into it.

"The prison is on fire!" QuickDraw exclaims. My eyes widen at this but before I can respond there's a knock on the door followed by Steve entering.

"QuickDraw, I appreciate you letting me know that you made it but I've got a couple more pressing issues to handle right now. You know what to do in this situation and I know that you can handle it." I tell him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, ma'am. I'll inform once the fire is out and we find Brawn." He informs me before hanging up.

"I'm surprised, mom." Steve tells me as he takes a seat. I look at him in confusion.

"Any other time you've asked to see me, if any thing else came up it took precedence." My son points out. I sigh.

"You and Mariana are the most important things in the world to me and I realized that I should start acting like it. That's actually what this discussion is about. I wanted ask you something. Does Rose make happy?" I ask him. He lets out an angry sigh.

"Oh now you care about my happiness? You never cared before but you suddenly do now! Yes, Rose makes me happy! I love her and she loves me. She's the first woman to treat me as Steve, the person, not Steve, the son of the mayor and police chief! I would've asked her to marry me if I didn't know how heartbroken she would be when you voiced your disapproval!" He roars. I bow my head out of shame and guilt.

"I'm sorry. I fucked up" I sob.

"What?" Steve asks in disbelief. I look at him as the tears in my eyes start to fall.

"I said I'm sorry. Everything I have done was so that you and your sister could live long and happy lives, but all I've succeeded in doing is driving the two of away. Mac made me realize something. I don't want my grandchildren to think that I did everything I could to prevent their births." I sob. Steve's jaw drops at this unexpected display of emotion.

"Do you remember my battle with acholism back when you were about six?" I ask suddenly. He nods. I let out a deep sigh.

"During my time in Precipice I saw a lot of horrible things. Mutilated bodies, suicide cults, that FUCKING clown. Most of it, I was able to put behind me except for one thing."

"During a mission, we were ambushed by Mr. Fade and I was captured. For a year, that bastard tortured me not for information or anything but because he wanted to. I was eventually rescued by Barry and the others but nine months later, something happened." I tell him. His eyes widen in understanding.

"If Lena and I are both sired by Mr. Fade then why do you treat me so much better than her?" He asks. I close my eyes.

"Because I reacted instead of thinking things through. I just heard Clockworth say Mr. Fade's name and I remembered that me promised to come back for my daughters. And I just lost it." I sob.

"Daughters but your only daughter is Mariana, unless...?" Steve speculates letting his look ask his question.

"Yes, that's why I tried to drive away Rose. I didn't want you to have to go through what Barry went through. He barely held himself together when he found me. I didn't drive away Max because I had Salem develop a way to track your sister. I would've ask him to do the same for Rose but I couldn't bring myself to tell him what happened to me." I answer.

"You know mom you can refer to him as my father. We may not be related by blood but he still raised me as his own son." Steve suggests wistfully.

"I love you son. I'm sorry that I don't say as much as I should, but I promise that I will be a better mother to you and Mariana and I will treat Rose better." I promise him. He nods.

"I'll hold you to that." He states. We smile at each other before an alarm goes off on my computer. I turn to look at it. A security camera feed pops up. On it shows Salem, Max, Lily, Rose, Lena, and Jane entering The Bunker. I watch as they enter the base and walk out of the camer's veiw.

"Salem would know how to avoid tripping an alarm, why did I-oh god!" I begin to ask before I see Mr. Fade step out of the shadows, directly in front of the camera! He winks at the camera before a swipe of his hand cuts the feed. I scramble for my phone before calling Inferno.

"Please tell you've found my precious snowflake." Inferno pleads as soon as he picks up.

"She's at The Bunker with Clockworth, Max, Lily, and Rose!" I tell him in a panic.

"That's great to hear but why do you sound panicked?" Inferno responds.

"Because Mr. Fade is there!" I shout causing Steve's eyes to widen in fear.

"No." Inferno pleads in fear.

"Get anyone you can find and go save my future son and daughter-in-law!" I order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This like several other chapters was supposed to be longer but I felt that what Carol says was too good of a way to end the chapter


	26. A dark surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A villain steps out of the shadows

* The Bunker, Lily's pov*

"Which way, Clockworth?" Rose asks as we stand an intersection. Clockworth pulls out a tablet and begins tapping at it.

"We're looking for the archive room which is.. damn it Byron, did you have make the layout so confusing?" He swears still tapping away. As we wait on him, I feel a pull in the direction of the path to the left.

"I think it's this way guys." I state pointing to the left. Everyone turns to look at me in confusion. I shrug.

"I don't know but it's as if the earth leading me to where we need to go." I explain. Clockworth puts away his tablet.

"Most Terra Specials have reported an uncanny sense of direction but you aren't a Terra." Rose points out looking confused.

"Oh how I love puzzles." Clockworth states rubbing his hands together gleefully. Max growls warningly.

"Let's get going. I don't like being in here any longer than we have to be." Max suggests. Jane nods in agreement looking very uncomfortable. With me now leading the way, we continue on our way.

*racing towards The Bunker, Amber's pov*

"Please pick up." I plead desperately as I use my radio to once again try to reach Lily but I can't get through. I switch channels so I can talk to Inferno.

"I can't reach them, Blaise." I inform him.

"There's a psychopath and a mountain in between us and them, I'd be suspicious if we could contact them. When we get there Amber, I want you and Mariana to stand guard outside while Taser, DJ, and I go in after them. Mr. Fade is too experienced for the two of you. We'll distract him long enough for the others to escape. Understood?"' He orders. I sigh clearly understanding that Inferno is somewhat expecting to die in this fight.

"I don't want to, but I'll follow your orders, Inferno." I reply.

"Good, now let's pick up the pace." He suggests before the jets of flames shooting out of his hands increase in power sending him forward at a faster rate. I send a mental command to my jet pack to do the same, while Mariana, Taser, and DJ just gun it in the humvee that they are following in.

*The Bunker, Lena's pov*

After several twisting passageways, we finally reach the archive room. Clockworth is able to quickly hack into the central computer. I look around and the dark and dusty room.

"As expected all of Precipice's files are still here. They truly never expected anyone to be able to get through the front door. Sloppy." Clockworth scolds as he starts going over different files.

"Who wants to go first?" He asks. Rose looks at Jane, Max, Lily, and myself.

"You three have a connection to Precipice, I'm just here to provide backup in case of something going wrong. You decide." She suggests.

"Let's start with our parents." Max states to which Jane and I nod.

"Okay, Peter Free formally Anderson and Faith Free formally Jones. Countless successful missions, commendations.. oh here's something they broke Rule one." Clockworth informs us.

"They went after CyBae AKA Amy Smith in her home. She was an enforcer for the TSEM and due to injuries inflicted on her by Peter during a previous encounter, most of her body was replaced with cybernetics. According to this Peter and Faith wanted to kill Amy but shortly after doing so, they were captured TSEM and were soon aftmer rescued by Byron Witherwind, Amber's maternal grandfather. Who later succumbed to wounds inflicted during the rescue." He tells us. Lily scoffs.

"So that's why they fled. Bastards." She spits out in disgust.

"Quite, who's next?" Clockworth asks. Jane shoots me a pleading look. I simply nod my head.

"Is there anything on my father's and aunt's origins?" She questions. Clockworth begins searching.

"Apparently, they were created for something called Project Gemini. The goal of which was to create Specials designed to kill other Specials. The project was headed by Dr. F. Stein head of TSEM science division. During a raid on a TSEM base Peter found Inferno and Tempest and rescued them. The rest is just mission reports they were involved in." Clockworth answers.

"What the hell is TSEM? They seem to pop up a lot?" Max asks.

"They are The Special Eradication Militia. A pure human organization that was determined to wipe all our kind out. They were created by Dave and Jenna Anderson, Peter's parents. They dissolved about two years before Peter and Faith went after Amy." Clockworth answers. Max lets out a sigh.

"So a lack of compassion for other people is genetic." He speculates looking shaken. Jane hugs him.

"Your mother made you hurt us, you are nothing like them." She assures Max.

"Thanks Jane." Max responds as he returns the embrace. I glance at Lily and see that she is conflicted about the two. I'd probably feel the same if Mariana hadn't taken a cheap shot at me during the aftermath of the party.

"It might interest you to know," Clockworth continues seemingly ignoring the moment Jane and Max. "that Amy and Peter were romantically involved before his power started to manifest."

"On to Mr. Fade, if you are ready, Lena." Clockworth says turning to look at me.

"I've been really to now more about my arch nemesis since my powers developed." I respond. Clockworth chuckles at this before turning back to the screen.

"Okay Mr. Fade let's see what they've got on you. Countless charges of kidnapping, rape, and murder.Wow, that's the second most impressive body count I've ever seen." Clockworth comments.

"Second?" Lily asks nervously.

"My girlfriend has some fun hobbies. I might introduce you to her sometime, she's great." He informs us, pride evident in his voice.

"Anything in there on weaknesses or suspected hideouts?" I ask.

"Nothing on hideouts but as for weaknesses, apparently he has weakness to bright concentrated light and getting punched in the nuts. Also, he's known for being a bastard and ambushing people." Clockworth tells us.

"I resent that! My parents were happily married when I was born. As for ambushing people that's fair." A sinister and slimy voice argues from behind us. Clockworth and Rose react first, drawing their respective weapons and spinning around.

I turn around to see a pale man standing in the darkened doorway with gelled back black hair, eyes that were just black voids, and a pitch black suit. He smirks lechoruosly at me.

"Hey daughter dearest, how about a kiss?" He asks. I glare at the monster that attacked my mom.

"Fade." I growl at him. He wags in his finger at me in a gesture of disapproval.

"Mr. Fade, sweet cheeks. Now come here! I want to see if you are as much of a screamer as your mother." He says licking his lips. Before I can retort, Clockworth fires a shot that carves a trail down the center of Fade's hair. Fade glares at the masked man.

"How did you get past my traps, MR. Fade?" Clockworth asks.

"Those pitiful toys were actually supposed to stop someone?" Fade asks before he starts laughing uncontrollably. It takes several minutes before he can seem to get ahold of himself.

"The way that bloodsoaked bombshell spoke of you, I expected a lot more. You and the Bitch's welp will be of a chore to put down, but the excitement that will follow after will make it worth it." Fade remarks, eyeing Lily and I. Rose steps forward.

"You're the one who's going to be put down, freak!" She snarls before unloading the eight rounds from her handgun into him. Fade recoils with each hit before dropping to the ground. Rose looks at us over her shoulder, a smirk on her face.

"Shall we go?" She asks. Before we can answer, Fade starts laughing. We turn to see that he is completely unharmed. He dusts off his shoulder before looking at us.

"My turn." He states before the eight bullets Rose shot at him, come flying out of the darkness and strike Max in the stomach. Max's eyes widen as he coughs up blood. My blood freezes as he falls to the ground.

"Max!" Lily and I cry out as we rush over to him. I try to put pressure on his wounds, but there's too many. Max's eyes are glassy and unfocused as he reaches towards me. Lily takes her brother's hand in hers.

"Hang in there, bro. We'll get you out of here." Lily assures him.

*Jane's pov*

I watch in frozen terror as Lena and Lily try to keep Max alive. A cold fury flows through me as I see Max struggle to keep his eyes open.

"You'll pay for that!" I roar as ice coats my hands and turns them into large razor sharp claws. I charge at Mr. Fade.

"Jane, no!" Rose yells but I ignore her. Mr. Fade smirks as I swipe my claws at him. My eyes widen as they pass harmlessly through him.

"Pathetic." He taunts before slugging me in the stomach, winding me. He then backhands to the ground. He looms over me as the surrounding shadows seem to close in. He opens his mouth but before he talk, a super sonic scream causes him to take a few steps back. I quickly fall back to beside Rose and Clockworth.

"Thanks for the save." I tell her. She just nods her head, not taking her eyes off Mr. Fade. He shakes head slightly to clear.

"I normally like listening to woman scream but you are starting to piss me off, you cockney cunt!" He snarls furiously. Rose scoffs.

"I could say the same about you arsehole." She retorts.

"Jane help Lily and Lena. Clockworth and I can handle this prick." Rose orders as Clockworth passes another clip. I nod in understanding.

*Lena's pov*

I look up as Jane drops to her knees on the other side of Max. She looks at me with watery and panicked eyes.

"How can I help?" She asks. I shake my head desperately.

"He's losing too much blood, there's nothing we can do." I sob as I silently plea for a miracle to happen. My eyes widen as my hands start to glow. I watch, dumbstruck, as the bullets pop out of the holes in Max's stomach. After several seconds, Max's wounds were sealed and he was sitting up.

"So my dark daughter also has a light power. It's too bad that it won't save you." Fade taunts. I stand up and glare at him. Before I can respond respond, Fade is hit by a jet of fire, several lasers, and a couple bolts of lightning.

"Get away from my daughter, you bastard." Inferno growls from the doorway. Next to him stand a dark skinned man in a hoodie and jeans, and a thin woman in a lavender catsuit. Fade, his suit and hair ruffled, growls at the newcomers.

"Next time." He promises before dissolving into the shadows.


	27. Reconciliation and remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People reconcile while Jane remembers how Jessica recruited her

*Jane's pov*

After Mr. Fade runs away, dad rushes over and embraces me. I quickly return the hug.

"Don't scare me like that again." Dad pleads.

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't want to worry you but my friends needed me." I respond. Dad pulls away to look at me.

"I know Snowflake, I'm proud of what you did." He tells me, smiling before turning to look at everyone else.

"Let's get going." He suggests.

*Lena's pov, outside The Bunker *

"Max!" "Lily!" Mariana and Amber respectively cry out as the run over to us. Max and Lily look down at the ground, obviously still feeling guilty about what happened.

"About what happened that night, we're sorry." Lily practically whimpers. Max nods in agreement.

"No, I think that Mariana and I owe you apologies. We should have at least tried to speak to you in person instead of just observing. I may have been unconscious for most of the time that you were hiding out but still I should have done something, the moment I awoke." Amber retorts. Mariana turns slightly to look at me.

"I'm sorry for what I did at the party." Mariana tells me. I narrow my eyes slightly at her. Max and Lily turn to look at me.

"What happened?" Max asks. I'm tempted to be petty and tell him how Mariana had attacked on her mother's orders, but I can't. I owe Max for that day and ruining his relationship with his dream girl would be a poor way to repay him, so I'll keep silent.

"It's nothing that you need to worry about Max." I tell him in a tone that tells him to drop it. Max nods slightly as I notice Mariana noticeably relax.

"Max, I owe you an apology for my behavior back at the warehouse. I shouldn't have behaved that way and I'm sorry for hurting you. Is there any way we can go back to the way things once were?" Mariana practically sobs. Max pulls the blue skinned beauty into an embrace.

"Nothing would make me happier." Max responds before kissing her.

*Lily's pov*

As Max and Mariana share a kiss, Amber moves so that she is standing next to me.

"You forgot something at the party." She tells me. I scrunch my eyebrows as I try to imagine what I could have possibly forgot.

"What did I forget?" I ask as I turn to look at the gorgeous tech Special. She simply smirks at me before wrapping her arms around my neck. Pulling me close, she plants a searingly passionate kiss on my lips. I'm surprised by this at first, but I quickly wrap my arms around her waist and return the kiss.

*Lena's pov*

As the two couples share an emotional reunion, I cast a glance over towards Jane. I'm barely able to hold back a gasp at what I see. Jane is staring at Max and Mariana with a look of absolute heartbreak in her eyes. She notices that I'm watching her, so she quickly turns around and runs off into the woods.

"Jane!" Inferno cries out when he notices that she's running off. His cry causes the two couples to break away. Max, Lily, and Rose watch, in concern, as she starts to disappear between the trees, while Mariana somewhat glares.

"What's her problem?" She asks. Max clears his throat awkwardly. I step forward.

"I think that I know what's wrong with Jane. I'm going to go find her and see what I can do to help. The rest of you can head back to the city." I tell them. Inferno seems to hesitate for a moment before nodding.

"Carol wants you all to report to the station tomorrow so that she can apologize for her behavior and also inform you of something up at Null Max." He tells me. I nod in understanding before I chase after Jane. As I reach the edge of the woods, I put my thumb and pointer finger into my mouth and let out a sharp whistle. A skeletal bloodhound rises out of the ground. He looks up at me, his tail wagging.

"We've got to find Snow Cone, Scraps." I inform him. He nods slightly before darting into the woods with me right behind him.

*Jane's pov*

Tears stream down my face as I sprint through the, occasionally bringing an ice wall to slow down anyone that tries to follow me. My heart aches as the memory of Mariana and Max repeatedly flashes through my mind.

"I should've known better than to try to bring down my walls and let others in. It's just another way for people to hurt me." I scold as the scar behind my ear and the one across my shoulder blades twinge, like they always do when I think about the events that caused them.

"If I had stood up against Jessica at the start, I might have had a chance with Mariana but I was too much of coward and now I'm doomed to die alone." I sob as I remember that fateful day that brought me to this moment.

4 years ago, Byron Witherwind memorial high school, Jane's pov*

I peer around the corner and nervously watch as Amber and Mariana collect a few things from their lockers, as I try to work up the nerve to walk up to Mariana and ask her out.

I take a deep breath and step out into the hallway, but before I can approach her someone places their hand on my shoulder. I turn around to see a girl who I share a couple classes with, I think her name was Jessica, looking at me with a predatory smirk.

"Hello Jane, you serve me now." She states. My jaw drops in confusion.

"Why would I serve you?" I ask. This angers Jessica who proceeds to grab me by the collar of my shirt and slam me into the corner of the hallway I had just stepped out of. My eyes dart around for anyone that I call to for help, but unfortunately class has just and since I don't have a class this period, no one is coming to my rescue. I, like always, am alone.

"You serve me because I said so, but if that isn't incentive enough." She drawls off before a small flame ignites on the tip of her right pointer finger which she holds up in front of my nose. My eyes widen as she presses the flame against the skin behind my left ear. I try to cry out but she presses her other arm against my throat.

"If you continue to disobey, the pain will only get worse." She threatens. I weakly try to glare at her.

"D..do whatever you want to me, I've got nothing to live for. T..t..there's no pain you can inflict on me that would make me serve you." I manage to gasp out. This causes Jessica to smirk.

"Does that include something happening to Mariana?" She asks coyly. My eyes widen.

"What?" I ask in terror.

"She is such a pretty girl, it would be a shame if something happened to her." She taunts, her threat obvious. I hang my head as tears start to fall.

"Do we have an agreement?" She asks taking a step back.

"Yes." I respond without looking at her. She suddenly punches me in the stomach. I fall to my knees as I'm winded.

"Want to try that again, slave?" She snarls down at me. I struggle to regain my breath.

"I meant to say, yes my mistress." I pant still on my hands and knees.

"That's better. Now, follow." She orders before she starts to walk away. I struggle to my feet before quickly following after her.

present, 3 hours later, Jane's pov*

After several hours of running, I find an empty cave and curl up into a ball. I'm not sure how long I lay there before I hear movement outside. I'm tempted to freeze the cave entrance shut but I'm too tired.

"Just when I was starting to think that the trail had gone cold." A voice jokes from the entrance. I look up to see Lena standing there looking concerned.

"Leave me alone." I request in a monotone. Lena ignores this request and instead sits down next to me.

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong or should I speculate?" She asks. I remain quiet hoping that she'll leave.

"I'm guessing that you have a thing for Max and are therefore upset that he chose to be with Mariana, even after she chose the job over him." She speculates.

"Close." I respond after a few minutes.

"Want to give me the correct answer, then?" Lena asks.

"I'm in love with Mariana and deeply attracted to Max. Seeing the two of them together, while knowing that I don't deserve either of them, shattered my heart." I sob. Lena pulls me into a hug.

"Why do you think that you don't deserve them?" She asks.

"Remember when we first met and I told you about how Jessica forced me to help her?" I ask.

"Yeah." Lena answers.

"While Jessica did threaten me with physical harm that's not what made me help her. She threatened to kill Mariana if I disobeyed her. I could let anything happened to her so I agreed and for the past four years, everytime I messed up I nearly caused Mariana's death. There's no way I can atone for risking her life." I sob. Leah holds me tighter.

"That's why you never admitted your feelings for Mariana, but what about Max?" She asks.

"At first it was guilt for attacking Lily but as my feelings grew I tried to fight them. Then, after the party, I promised Mariana that I would pursue my feelings for him. That lasted until I snuck out of the hospital, I went to The Grand Tree to check on you all and when I saw that Mariana wasn't there, I couldn't help myself. I'm nothing but a coward that doesn't deserve any happiness." I spit out as I remember Tessa's words.

"I wish that I could tell what to do, Jane but I can't. The best thing to do is just try to be there friend while subtly hinting how you feel. Now, come on." Lena orders rising to her feet. I look up at her in confusion.

"I'm taking you to my favorite cafe and we're going to get you cheered up." Lena states with a grin that causes one to appear on my face as well. I stand up, nearly falling back down as I realize that my legs are asleep.

"That sounds lovely." I tell her once I can finally stand up. Lena nods before we exit the cave.

*the next morning, Max's pov*

I let out a loud groan as I wake. I freeze when I feel someone cuddled up against me. I turn my head slightly to see Mariana looking at me lovingly.

"Sleep well, lover?" She purrs. My eyes widen as I try to remember what happened last night.

"Um, yeah I slept great. Hey, Mariana did we, you know?" I ask awkwardly.

"Make love?" She asks with a giggle. I nod my head to show that's what I meant.

"Unfortunately, we didn't. Lily and Amber had the same idea and your sister is quite the screamer. That pretty much killed the mood for you. So we just made out until we passed out. I have to remember to ask Amber what that buzzing, that excited Lily so much, was." Mariana responds. I chuckle as I cuddle closer to my love.

*Rose's pov, a couple hours later, outside the police station*

I hesitate to enter the station cause, while both Blaise and Steve had assured me that Carol's turned over a new leaf, I still have my doubts. Taking a deep breath, I enter the station. Several of the on duty officers and heroes look as I enter. I'm slightly surprised when they cheer.

"Thanks everyone, it's great to be back." I respond taking a bow.

"It's great to have you back, Volume." Carol states from to my left. I turn to look at her and see something that I've never seen from her before, a smile.

"Thanks ma'am." I reply giving her a quick two fingered salute. She seems to let out a sigh, before approaching me.

"Volume, there are two things that I need to tell you before you can get back to work. First, I'd like to say that I'm sorry for my behavior towards since we first met." She tells me. My jaw drops at this.

"And the other?" I prompt only to be pulled into a warm hug. I'm incredibly surprised by this.

"Welcome to the family." She says warmly. Tears fill my eyes as I return the embrace.

"It means so much to hear you say that." I respond.

*Max's pov, the police station, an hour later*

"It's about time." A blonde haired pale woman in a icy blue dress exclaims as Mariana, Lily, Amber, and I, all in our Hero attire, enter the briefing room. I look around to see that most, if not all registered heroes were there. Jane offers me a shy smile as our eyes meet, and I smile right back.

"The meeting said to be here at noon and it's a quarter til, so ease off Ice Queen." Steve, dressed in a camouflage jumpsuit, suggests to the blonde woman. Ice Queen scoffs while crossing her arms petulantly. The four of us find seats just as Carol enters the room.

"First off I'd like to welcome back Maim, Mother Nature, Volume, Mother Morte, and Snow Cone." She lists off giving each of us a smile as she says our name. I smile right back.

"Now on to the reason we are here. Two days ago, with the help of an unknown individual, three prisoners broke out of Null Max. That's our Maximum security prison for Specials for those that are unaware. During the break out, Brawn was killed as well as a the Warden and a number of guards. We have no idea where the escapees are currently or what they are planning so be on your guard. Any questions?" Carol reports.

"Who escaped?" Lily asks. Carol looks at her.

"Jennifer Volts, Jessica Brimstone, and Blaire Oxton." She answers. I hear Jane let out a fearful whimper as Mariana stiffens next to me.


	28. Ambushes and Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is ambushed by an assassin but thankfully, he is backed up a mysterious woman.

*Max's pov, a week later, late at night in the business district*

It's been a week since Blaire and the other girls escaped, yet we haven't had any sign of them. And with school starting back up soon, Carol wants them found soon, so that innocents aren't harmed if they attack us, if they decided to wait to attack at school. All this goes through my head as I soar through the air over the business district.

"Maim? Do you read, over?" I hear Carol ask through my radio. I quickly land on a nearby rooftop before I respond.

"I read you loud and clear, ma'am. Is there something up, over?" I reply. As I wait for a response, I think that I hear a noise behind me but when I turn around nothing is there.

"No nothing is going on. I was just checking in Maim, since you are probably a target of the escapees. Over." She tells me. I smile slightly at how much Carol obviously cares about me.

"All quiet over here Ma'am. Have any of the others found any trace of them? Over." I ask.

"There's been absolutely no sign of them anywhere. Clockworth has even been having a couple of his employees look for them in sketchier parts of the city. And even they haven't had any luck yet, over." Carol responds. I'm not even surprised to learn that Clockworth has minions to assist him. I'm about to respond when I hear a shouted warning.

"Milord, look out! Behind you!" A cheery voice cries out. I spin around only to find myself face to face with a ninja. The ninja quickly jabs a syringe into the gap between my jacket collar and neck before punching me in the side of the face and teleporting away.

I pull out the syringe to see that whatever was in it has been injected into me, I'm about to toss away the syringe but I realize that Clockworth would probably want a look at it so I put it in my pocket. I tap my ear to reactivate my radio only to find that it's gone. The ninja reappears on the other side of the building. He holds up my radio so that I can see it before crushing it and teleporting away.

He reappears in front of me and delivers two swift punches to my gut. I take a swipe at him but he teleports behind me before I can hit him as he drives his elbow into my spine. I spine around but he teleports again. I shake my head as my vision starts going fuzzy.

*Carol's pov*

"Maim? Do you copy, over?" I ask only to be answered with static. My heart rate increases as I look up his last know position. Switching to the call all signal so I can contact all my officers and heroes, I try to stay come.

"To anyone listening and able, we have a hero in distress in the vicinity of Quincy Plaza. All Officers and Heroes able are to proceed as fast as possible." I order before silently praying that Max will still be alive when help gets there.

*Max's pov*

"What the hell are you?" I ask aloud, because this ninja shouldn't be able to teleport so much so quickly. And to make matters worse, my vision was getting worse and my hearing was starting to become muffled.

"Your end." The ninja responds reappearing in front of me with a dagger in his hand.

"No!" The cheery voice from earlier exclaims as a cat girl in a One piece swimsuit tackles him. I shake my head as I'm clearly starting to hallucinate. The ninja head butts the cat girl before teleporting away. The cat girl jumps back to her feet before bowing towards me.

"My lord, please give me the honor of fighting alongside you." She requests reverently. I find myself chuckling at her adorable cat ears.

"Your ears are so fluffy!" I cheerily exclaim. This seems to embarrass her as her tail starts to twitch.

"That is very kind of you to say my lord but- my lord duck!" She suddenly exclaims. Following her suggestion, I duck. Just in time for the ninja to tumble over me. The cat girl and I both jab at him but he teleports away again.

The cat girl's ears twitch before she turns around and jabs her claws forward. Just as the ninja teleports in front of her. The ninja struggles to gasp as the cat girl pushes her claws deeper into his chest.

"That was for even daring to have the audacity to think that you could harm my lord and soulmate!" She snarls visciously before tearing out his throat with her teeth. She lets the ninja's body drop to the ground before turning to look at me. She smiles happily at me as she wipes blood away from her mouth.

"Um, good job, um what was your name?" I ask as I start to waver on my feet. This question seems to cause her some amount of panic.

"Oh! I'm so sorry my lord! I should have introduced myself first thing. I'm-" her name is lost as my hearing goes out completely while my vision makes it look like I'm looking through a kaleidoscope. I stumble back a step.

"What did that ninja hit me with?" I groan before everything goes black.


	29. Unexpected complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is rescued by his friends but Clockworth finds something weird in his attackers blood.

*Max's pov, a couple hours later*

I sit up with a start, bashing my forehead on something as I do. I hear someone let out a yell as my vision starts clearing. Looking around, I see that I'm laying on a cot in Patches' clinic at the station. Lily, Jane, and Lena are standing around me looking concerned. Turning my head I see that Mariana is on the ground next to me holding her forehead. Jane creates a small block of ice before wrapping it up in a paper towel and handing it to Mariana.

"What happened?" I ask as I try to remember the fight I was in before I passed out.

"What happened to you? Or what happened to Mariana?" Lily asks as Mariana rises to her feet.

"You have a hard head, Max." She teases taking a seat next to me on the cot.

"What happened to me?" I ask I vaguely remember an admitted attractive woman coming to my aide.

"That's what I was about to ask, Max." Carol states as she enters the room with Rose, Steve, and Clockworth on her heels.

"How are you feeling, Max?" She asks him in concern. I take a moment to consider the question as I rub a sore spot on my neck.

"Confused would be the best way to put it ma'am. I don't remember much of what happened." I answer. This causes Clockworth to chuckle.

"I'm not surprised that you are feeling that way. You were injected with a very sophisticated poison. Good job keeping the syringe intact by the way." He explains. I look at him in confusion.

"If I was poisoned how I'm still alive?" I ask as I feel Mariana cuddle close to me.

"It wasn't that kind of poison, it was designed to work in three steps. Step one, affect the victim's vision. Step two, affect their hearing. The last step is rendering them unconscious. The more the victim is active the faster the poison progresses." He informs me.

"So that's why that Blink Special was using his power so much. The more he moved the more I had to as well. I still don't understand how he was able to use his power so much with out any break." I ponder.

"I did find some drug in his system that I didn't recognize, that could be what allowed him to use his power so much. I'm currently running an analysis on so we'll know for certain soon." Clockworth responds.

"If Jessica has someone supplying her both a drug that boosts a Special's power and willing minions, this is going to be even more difficult." Jane groans.

"We don't know for certain that Jessica sent the ninja after Max." Steve points out.

"Who else could it possibly be?" Mariana screams at her brother in almost hysterical tone. I pull her into a hug as I realize how she shaken probably is at the idea of me dying.

"Fade." Lena quietly snarls after a minute of silence.

"He could quite possibly have sent the assassin or he even could have the mastermind in her escape. This attack just raises even more questions but on the bright side, Max is alive and he took out an experienced villain." Carol points out. I rub the back of my head awkwardly.

"I actually didn't kill the ninja. Someone else came to my aid before he could kill me." I tell them.

"Do you remember anything about them? They might become a target for whoever is after you." Carol says.

"It was a she, I certainly remember that. She said her name right before I passed out but my hearing was already gone by that point. The best way to describe her is a cat themed swimsuit model." I remark as I somewhat fondly remember the woman. Lena reaches over and smacks me upside the head. I look at her in annoyance.

"Your eyes were starting to glaze over." She teases with a meaningful look towards Mariana followed, strangely with one towards Jane.

"Did this woman have golden skin and a bow?" Clockworth somewhat forcefully asks. I turn to look at him before shaking my head.

"No she was a carnivore Feral who had tan skin and cat ears. They were admittedly quite adorable." I admit. Lily giggles at this, before Mariana jumps to her feet and glares at me looking absolutely furious.

"EXCUSE ME!" Mariana practically screeches. Lily starts laughing harder at this. Jane lets out a huff before letting out a blast of cold air at Mariana. She yelps before turning to glare at Jane.

"We need to keep calm, cool, and collected sweetheart." Jane advises. Before I can think about why Jane called Mariana sweetheart, Clockworth steps closer to me.

"Cat ears and tan skin sound somewhat familiar to a Vigilante that I know and being a carnivore Feral would explain the saliva I would on the ninja's neck wound. How did she speak?" He asks.

"She was cheery and she kept referring to me as her lord. Although at the end, when she killed the ninja she referred to me as her soulmate." I tell them. As the words leave my mouth, the temperature in the room starts dropping as a nearby faucet starts rattling.

"HER WHAT?" Mariana and Jane screech. Lily falls to the ground, she starts laughing so hard.

"Sounds like you have a bit of competition, Mariana." Amber teases her friend as she helps Lily to her feet.

*Jane's pov*

"Oh shit! Was I being that obvious?" I mentally panic. My eyes widen as Mariana's hands curl into fists.

"If some vigilante Neko thinks that she can have my man, she's going to have another thing coming." Mariana swears.

"That was too close." I mentally scold myself as I let out a sigh of relief.

*Max's pov*

"We are getting off topic here. Let's not provoke a war with a vigilante faction right now." Carol suggests. Most of us nod in agreement, except for Mariana who is still angry. The faucet looks like it's about to fly off. I'm tempted to try and calm her but I just seem to keep making it worse.

"That's an order, Naiad!" Carol barks. This causes Mariana to let out a deep breath before nodding at her mother.

"Yes ma'am." She responds sitting down next to me. I entertwin my hand with hers and give her a smile, which she returns. The moment is ruined by a commotion outside.

"Ma'am! Terminators are attacking!" I hear an officer exclaim from outside.

We rush out into the bullpen to see what's going on. In the center of the room a swirling portal has opened, sending papers flying and desks scattered. Three women jump out of it, landing in a crouch. The portal closes before the women rise to their feet in sync.

The one on the left is a tall muscular girl with flawless tan skin. She is clad in a black tank top, lavender shorts, and black combat boots. A matching helmet and mask cover her face. I slightly push Mariana behind me when I notice that the mystery girl seems to be looking at her.

The girl in the middle is a pale lithe woman that comes to her companions shoulders. She is clad in gold and silver combat armor. Her eyes were her most interesting feature, the white part were instead silver while the irises were golden gears. She also had electric yellow hair.

The girl on the left was dressed like a valkyrie from Norse legend. Except on her left wrist was a weird glowing bracelet. Golden feathery wings stick out of her back while, mystical green eyes peek out from behind a curtain of black hair.

The girl in the middle looks around the room before noticing Clockworth.

"Godfather Witchdoctor!" She exclaims rushing towards him with her arms out for a hug. Before anyone can react, Clockworth raises his rifle and hits the girl in the neck with a dart. She drops like a bag of rocks. The masked girl face palms.

"You could have timed that better Chrona." She scolds in a robotic voice.


	30. Warning from the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's do the time warp again!

*Carol's pov*

"Both of you, hands where I can see them!" I order drawing my weapon and pointing at the two mysterious women. The winged one looks to the other for what to do. The masked woman slowly raises her hands, and the winged woman follows her example.

"We are not your enemy, Chrona just didn't think through what she was doing." The masked girl explains in a robotic monotone. I narrow my eyes at her.

"Take off your mask!" I order. As I do this I notice the other girl's eyes widen. She takes a subtle step towards her companion, as if to shield her.

"If I take off my mask then I'll die." The masked girl explains. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice Clockworth loading two tranquilizer darts into his rife. He turns his head slightly to look at me. I nod my head in authorization. He quickly fires a dart at each of the new girls. They seemed to be expecting this however.

The winged girl taps the glowing bracelet on her arm as she takes a step back. A golden energy shield immediately springs to life, blocking the dart, as a spear appears in her other hand.

Meanwhile, the masked girl stands there passively as the darts strikes her in the neck. I gap when it falls to the ground, needle bent. The masked girl crosses her arms and looks at me, most likely raising a mocking eyebrow.

"We don't have time for this! We came back to this time to save your lives!" The winged girl declares in a melodic tone. I scrunch my brows at her saying "this time."

"This time? Are you saying that you're from the future?" Amber asks. The masked girl turns her head slightly to look at her.

"You are as quick thinking as the stories say au- Amber." She complements, still in that robotics monotone.

"We come from about twenty two years into the future. We came back to stop a war that we lose terribly. Mainly because you all are eliminated at crucial moments."

"First thing, some time soon Max will be attacked. It will seem like a Carnivore Feral Special is the attacker but she isn't, she was left there to drive you to go to war against the Carnivore Ferals. Once it's learned that you massacred countless innocents the other Vigilante factions will rise up against you." She tells us.

* Mariana's pov*

I fall to my knees as my legs turn to jelly. A blank look of terror covers my face as I realize how much my jealousy could have fucked us over. I feel a comforting hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I'm surprised to see that Jane is there giving me a comforting smile. I hesitantly return it as she helps me to my feet. I look back at the masked girl.

"So, we all die and this leads to a horrible future?" Lily asks. The masked girl nods.

"That's correct Lily. Over the next twenty two years, a group working from the shadows eliminates or turns all heroes. Brothers turn on sisters, parents hunt their children, lovers stab you in your sleep."She explains in that robotic monotone, though I notice a obvious bitterness when she says lovers.

"Um excuse me?" I say taking a step towards them. The masked one turns to look at me.

"Yes, mo-Mariana?" She asks stumbling slightly on my name just like she did Amber's.

"Max was attacked earlier by an assassin but was saved by another Carnivore Feral. Does that mean Max is safe?" I ask choosing not to mention my jealousy.

"Max doesn't die from the attack that led to war with the other Carnivore Ferals, he ends up severely wounded and in a coma until after the massacre of the Carnivore Ferals. He dies about five years before we came back after disappearing for two years only to return completely insane. And it seems that we are working with multiverse style time travel, sis." The masked girl speculates looking at the winged girl.

"Best way to time travel." Clockworth states.

"You're sisters?" Lena asks.

"Half sisters. We share the same father but my mother was murdered shortly after I was born. It nearly destroyed my father but after two years he got together with Valkyrie's mom and they had her." The masked girl explains.

"Why was your mom murdered?" I ask. The masked girl turns to look at me.

"She was vary vocal in supporting you." She states. My eyes widen as my jaw drops.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry." I apologize. The masked girl shrugs.

"Don't apologize, if we succeed here then, at least in this universe, I'll be able to see her again." She replies, still in that monotone.

"But wait if your mom doesn't die, in this timeline, that means that your father won't get together with your sister's mom and so she won't be born." Jane realizes. I hear Lily gasp at this at the same time I do.

"I've accepted that. Knowing that Bulwark will be able to grow up actually knowing her mother, I'm willing to pay that price." Valkyrie informs us while looking away from us.

*Jane's pov*

I struggle to suppress the urge to rush over to Valkyrie when she says this. For some reason, I feel that it's my duty to protect this girl.

*Mariana's pov*

"I know I shouldn't ask but do any of us have kids?" Amber asks.

"Of the people currently here, three of you give birth in the twenty two years. I won't say much more except that you, Amber, die giving birth to your and Lily's child." Bulwark answers.

*Amber's pov*

I feel Lily hug me as my eyes water at Bulwark's words. I'm happy that I'll be able to have a child with Lily but I'm scared that I won't survive in this timeline.

"How does Amber die?" Lily asks as she holds me to close.

"Amber was severely wounded during a battle and it was either perform a c-section or lose the baby. The way the story went you didn't hesitate to save your daughter. Although Lily was never the same afterwards, she gave up the baby to Clockworth, her godfather, because apparently she couldn't stand the sight of the 'thing' that killed her wife." Bulwark explains. I feel Lily stiffen next to me.

"How are Lily and Amber able to conceive a child?" Max asks. Bulwark appears to be about to answer but is stopped when Chrona lets out a groan before sitting up.

"Impossible, you should have been out until the morning." Clockworth states disbelievingly. Chrona turns to look at him.

"You raised me for 19 years since I was barely a month old. I built up an immunity to your tranquilizers after awhile." Chrona in warm snarky voice that feels me with warmth. Clockworth lets out a chuckle at this. Chrona turns to look at Bulwark.

"What have you informed them about?" She asks.

"They know we're from the future, they all die horribly, and that Valkyrie and I are sisters. Also we're working with multiverse theory time travel rules." Bulwark recaps. 

"Good to know. What are we currently on?" Chrona asks.

"How Amber was able to conceive Lily's child." Valkyrie answers. Chrona flinches at this.

"I was hoping that I would be knocked out for that." Chrona remarks bitterly. Lily, suddenly, lets out a sob as she pulls away from me. She rushes towards Chrona and tackles her with a hug, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry that I was such a terrible mother to you, my sweet baby girl." She cries out. My jaw drops as I put the pieces together.

"Clever girl." Bulwark compliments.


	31. Problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Temporal trios goals cause a few problems for everyone

*Amber's pov*

"I promise that I will do everything that I can to make up for abandoning you." Lily sobs as she hugs Chrona. Bulwark approaches me, I look at her.

"This might help you." She says offering me a pamphlet. I take it and look at the title.

"So you discovered that your daughter is a time traveler." I read aloud. Bulwark shrugs.

"Clockworth gave me it and said I would know what to do." She explains. Clockworth chuckles at this.

"That does sound like something that I'd do." He laughs before looking at Chrona.

"This is starting to sound believable but I'm still unconvinced that you're supposedly my goddaughter from the future. Prove it." Clockworth demands.

"Prove it?" Chrona asks tilting her head in confusion.

”If you were really raised by me then you would know something that in this current time, only one person besides myself would know.” Clockworth responds. Chrona seems to think for a minute before a smirk that I’ve only seen before in the mirror appears on her face as she crosses her arms.

”Your middle name is Mordecai and you hate Uncle Max’s unkempt looking beard. I can also name the woman you were referring to, if you want?” Chrona responds.

”You’re definitely my goddaughter from the future.” Clockworth states to which Chrona lets out a little cheer before blushing when she remembers that we are all there.

”Hey! Girls dig the beard.” Max retorts. When I turn to look at him, I notice Mariana nodding her head in agreement, while Jane tries to hide a blush. I frown at this but Lena catches my eye. She jerks her head slightly in Jane’s direction before shaking her head subtly. Before I can ponder on her silent message, my thoughts are interrupted.

"Um, miss Amber?" I hear Chrona ask nervously. I turn to look at my daughter.

"You don't want to call me mom?" I ask. She gives me a watery smile.

"I thought you might mind." She answers. I hold open my arms to which she rushes forward to embrace me.

"We may be around the same age but you still my daughter and we have a lot catching up to do." I tell her as I gently brush my hand through her hair.

"I'd love that mom." Chrona replies pulling away.

"So, if Chrona is the daughter of Amber and Lily does that Bulwark and Valkyrie are anyone of our children?" Rose speculates.

"We aren't. Max's children die trying to avenge him, and your son, Miss Aaral dies before being born. Two years from now, a traitor tries to assassinate Carol but you dive in front of the bullet. Unfortunately, the bullet passed through you, your unborn baby, and Carol." Valkyrie answers.

*Carol's pov*

"Fuck! Even when I'm not trying to interfere in my children's love lives, I still ruin them." I growl as I slam my fist into a nearby window, breaking it. I feel Rose place a comforting hand on my shoulder. I take a deep breath before turning to look at her.

"It'll be okay Ma'am. We'll stop this terrible future from coming to past." She assures me. I nod in agreement.

*Max’s pov*

”I was hoping that you were going to actually turn out to be my daughters, so I’d be able to make dad jokes, oh well.” I sigh. Rose turns to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

”Really?” She asks. Lily let’s out a long suffering sigh.

”Yeah, Max loves bad puns.” Lena grumbles. Mariana turns to look at me.

”I’ve never heard you make a pun before.” She points out. I shrug.

”You’re such a fine catch, that I’d didn’t want to drive you away.” I remark. Mariana blushes slightly before glaring as she realizes what I said. Valkyrie clears her to draw our attention.

”If you want to make those kind of puns, Mr Max, I’m more than willing to provide you with the opportunities.” She offers. I smile kindly.

”It just wouldn’t be the same, Valkyrie but thanks. Also, it’s just Max, little lady.” I respond. Valkyrie crosses her arms and scrunches up her face in an adorable manner.

”I’m half a foot tall than you! Who you calling little?” She retorts. I just wink at her.

”If you really want to make dad jokes, Max, I have an idea that could help with that.” Mariana practically purs. My jaw drops as my eyes as I turn to look at her. As I do so, I notice that Bulwark is face palming.

”Would you like to share this idea of yours with the rest of us, Mariana?” Carol asks. Mariana blushes and vigorously shakes her head.

”If we could put Max’s sudden love of terrible puns on ice and get Mariana’s foot out of her mouth, so we can get back on topic.” Jane suggests. I turn to look at her.

”Get me a piece of paper and a pencil and I’ll show you a tearable pun.” I retort shooting a wink at Jane, trying to be friendlier towards like Lena asked me to.

*Mariana's pov*

”As much as I hate to admit it Max, but Jane’s right. We should get back on the topic at hand.” I point out before turning to look at the trio from the future.

*Jane’s pov*

”Was that a necessary thing to add, Mariana?” I mentally complain as I wince at the backhanded compliment.

*Mariana’s pov*

"How do Steve, Lily, Lena, Jane and I die?" I ask. Bulwark turns to look at me but before she can answer, another question is asked.

"Mon Dieu, what happened here?" A French accented voice I recognize as Lieutenant Inspector Amerie L'oubli. Looking past Bulwark, I see her, QuickDraw, Tempest, and Inferno all standing by the door looking concerned. Bulwark's helmet lets out a high pitched beep.

"Target's 1 and 2, confirmed." She states turning to look at the four new arrivals. My eyes widen at this.

"Wow!" Lily and Amber exclaim as a semitransparent bubble suddenly separates them, as well as the rest of us,from their daughter. Chrona pulls out a vial filled with a sickly orange colored liquid that she tosses to Bulwark.

"She can't be that foolish, can she?" I hear Clockworth whisper, before Bulwark connects the vial to an outlet on the left cheek of her mask. I watch as the liquid flows into the mask.

"She is." Clockworth growls. I'm about to ask what he's talking about when Bulwark's muscles suddenly bulge before returning to their normal size. With a nod to Chrona, she dashes across the room directly at QuickDraw, who pulls out two revolvers and fires them at her. The bullets are crumble as they hit her.

"Shit." QuickDraw swears as his guns go click but before he can summon more, Bulwark slams him against the wall, holding him against it by his throat. Inferno and Tempest take up a fighting position as Amerie draws her pistol and points it at Bulwark, who, not even looking, reaches out and crushes it in her fist.

Another semitransparent bubble forms around Tempest and Inferno, as a rustle of wings causes me to look at Max before realizing that it was Valkyrie. I watch as Valkyrie knocks Amerie to the ground and holds a spear to her throat while placing her foot on Amerie's left arm.

"What are you two doing!" Mom bellows. Bulwark, still holding up QuickDraw, turns her head to look back at her.

"These two are traitors!" Bulwark growls in her monotone. My eyes widen at this.

"If you are referring to the fact that I still work for Interpol, Carol has always been aware of that." Amerie remarks.

And I have no idea what you are talking about. I'd sooner die than betray Carol." QuickDraw states.

"Two years from now, you, QuickDraw, after being brainwashed by Mr. Fade murder Rose and Carol!" Bulwark states.

"And you, Inspector, 15 years from now, you and your team abandon us during a battle. We lost so many people during that fight, including my father!” Valkyrie bellows.

”Carol what are they going on about?” Amerie asks.

”These three are from the future. A future where we are all dead from a terrible Special civil war.” Carol explains. Inferno gasps, while Tempest and QuickDraw’s eyes widen. Amerie, on the other hand, lets out a scoff.

”Merde, that sounds like a load of shit.” She states. Valkyrie let’s out a feral growl, that honestly sounds like Max’s, as she crouches down to get close to Amerie’s face.

”The love of my life didn’t get herself eviserated buying Chrona the time she needed to send us back here, so that you could insult her memory!” She roars.

”They also proved there claim with information known only to a select few.” Clockworth points out.

”So we are to die for things that have yet to happen? Neither of you would happen to be related to Carol by any chance?” QuickDraw asks. Mom audibly winces at this. Rose barely holds back a giggle.

“I know that was a low blow and all but you have to admit it was a little funny.” Rose points.

”Things are kinda tense right now sweetie.” Steve points out.

”I know, I know.” Rose grumbles.

”Before you kill me, I have one question. Was there anything left behind where we apparently abandoned you?” Amerie asks. Valkyrie looks at her sister.

”You left behind all your weapons.” Bulwark answers.

”Did I leave behind a ordinary pistol, similar to the one you just destroyed or a large caliber pistol in a metallic black finish with a redwood grip?” Amerie asks.

”The one with the redwood grip. Why?” Bulwark answers. Mom gasps at this.

”Amerie would never leave that gun behind. It’s her only memento of her late husband.” Mom points out.

”Carol is right, I’d sooner die than discard that gun.” Amerie states.

”While that may be true that doesn’t change the fact that-“ Valkyrie starts to argue but Clockworth interrupts.

”Chrona! You should know that I despise needless deaths. Fade’s the real target not these two. You’re my goddaughter, act like it!” Clockworth orders. Chrona nods her head.

”He’s right. Bulwark, Valkyrie let them go. Fade, Madame Brimstone, and Passion are the ones who deserve to die. Not these two.” Chrona states.

”But...” Valkyrie argues before Bulwark releases QuickDraw.

”She’s right, sis. They aren’t the ones that need to die. Besides it would be an insult to our parent’s and Freezer Burn’s memory if we started killing people in cold blood.” Bulwark states. Valkyrie looks at her sister for a moment before she bursts into tears and embraces her.

”This has been an interesting night, Carol, but I gotta get home. I need to see my daughter.” Amerie says as she stands up, dusting off her form fitting trench coat, at the same time the bubbles vanish.

”I gotta head out as well. Yolanda wanted to grab a beer later.” QuickDraw adds.

”You both are free to go. Also feel free to take tomorrow off, you deserve it after tonight.” Mom replies. The two nod before heading off. When the sound of Amerie’s heels are no longer audible, Inferno lets out a whistle.

”I hate to see her go but I love watching her leave.” He remarks smirking until Tempest hits him upside the head.

”Keep it in your pants.” She orders. At this moment, Bulwark pulls away from her sister to look at me.

”I believe that you asked a question Mariana.” She remarks to which I nod.

”Before we get to that, I want to know how you acquired a vial of Orange Lyrium.” Clockworth demands.

”I stole the formula while you were mourning your love’s death. Here’s something to add to it. For those that can survive it’s use it becomes highly addictive and when it wears off, it feels better than an orgasm.

” I started using it because Fade’s forces were using a drug that boosted their powers. I needed to even the playing field.” She explains.

”And how did that work out for you?” He asks.

”I’m still standing aren’t I?” She retorts before turning to look at me.

”Let’s begin with your death. You die around the same time as my mother. Fade wanted to send a message so he had you and your most vocal supporters murdered in the span of a week.” She informs me before turning to look at Lily and Lena.

”You two die about four years before we came back. In a desperate bid to end the war, you two led an assault to eliminate Fade. You both fought valiantly but in the end you killed yourselves so that you wouldn’t be forced into being part of his Fade’s harem of slaves.” She informs them before looking at Jane.

”You give your life protecting a little girl from Fade’s forces.” She informs her.

*Jane’s pov*

”It’s good to no know I died doing something noble.” I remark. Bulwark shakes her head.

”The little girl you saved didn’t deserve it. She was a spoiled brat that died three years later when her powers developed and she, arrogantly thought that she could end the war on her own.” Bulwark states guilt and sadness evident even in her monotone.

”Clockworth, you die alongside the few heroes and heroines left buying Chrona the time she needed to build up the energy she needed to send the three of us to this time.” Bulwark tells him before turning to Steve.

”You Steve die during a raid on a safe house of Fade’s inside we encountered the Assassin known as Sekhmet, but by that point she a thrall of Fade’s and so she had to be put down. Steve, the twins, and several others give their lives to do so.” She explains.

*Carol’s pov*

”Clockworth! You told me during our first meeting that Sekhmet was dead.” I practically snarl. He just shrugs.

”Sekhmet and I are involved so I told a half truth.” He explains. I sigh as I feel a head start to form.

”We’ll discuss this later. As for now, I think we should all head home and take the night to process all that we’ve learned.” I suggest before turning to look at the trio from the future.

”Where shall we have you three stay?” I ask aloud.

*Lily’s pov*

”They could stay at Grand Tree with Max and I. I added extra rooms when Jane, Rose and Lena were staying so we’ve got the room.” I offer to which Max nods in agreement.

”Actually Mother, I was hoping that I’d get to stay with with mom at Stone manor. I never got to meet my grandparents and I really want to get to know mom.” Chrona requests. I ignore the twinge of pain in my heart before I look at Amber.

”It’s okay with me, Babe.” She responds. I nod in acceptance.

”Okay, so Bulwark and Valkyrie will be staying with Max and I.” I state to which the sisters nod in acceptance.

”Mom can I spend the night with Max and Lily?” Mariana asks.

”After the remark you made earlier? No.” Carol answers. Steve chuckles at this.

“Just for that Steve, Rose isn’t allowed to spend the Either, now lets go home.” Carol suggests.

*Amber’s pov*

”Hey Amber, wait up!” I hear Jane call out as Chrona and I head towards my car. Turning I see her rushing over to us.

”What is it, Jane?” I ask.

”Could I have a private word with your daughter?” She asks. I look at Chrona, who just nods in agreement before following after her.

*Jane’s pov

”What did you want to talk about Aunt Jane?” Chrona asks when I finally turn to look at her.

“Aunt Jane?” I ask. Chrona shrugs.

”That’s what you asked me to call you in my time, should I not?” She asks. I smile at her comfortingly.

”I don’t mind at all. Anyway, I wanted to say that, while I have nothing against him, I’m willing to bet that Clockworth was a very strict parental figure.” I begin. Chrona slightly glares at me.

”I hope that you’re not implying what I think you are.” She states.

”I’m not accusing of beating you if that’s what you think. He’s not that morally bankrupt. But, I’m willing to bet that you were raised in the kind of environment that would lead you to suppressing your emotions. I’m also willing to bet that you had him tranquilize you so that you would hopefully sleep right through the discussion of your parentage.” I state. Chrona’s eyes widen at this.

”Was it that obvious?” She asks.

”It is to someone who has spent years repressing their emotions. Regardless, we are getting off topic. I just wanted to say that if you ever wanted someone to talk to, I’d be happy to listen.” I offer with a smile before turning to walk away.

”Why would you be willing to listen?”Chrona asks. I turn to look at her over my shoulder.

”Because I know what it’s like to grow up in a less than ideal household after losing a mother while she gave birth to you.” I answer before leaving. If Chrona had anything else to say, I didn’t hear. I was to busy repressing memories.


	32. Slumber party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrona meets her grandparents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains a, once thought about, really weird bonding scene

*Amber’s pov*

”So this is the fabled Stone Manor.” Chrona says wistfully as we step out of my car. I smile slightly at this, happy that whatever was bothering her from her talk with Jane is no longer doing so.

”I wouldn’t exactly call it fabled, but yes this is Stone Manor.” I respond, my smile growing as I spot the awed expression on her face.

”This place was destroyed a couple months before I was born, so I’ve only heard stories of it’s grandeur.” My daughter replies.

”Does it live up to your expectations?” I ask. She turns to look at me.

”It’s exceeded them.” She responds. I smile.

”Then let’s head inside so you can meet my parents.” I suggest turning towards the path that leads from the car port to the front door. I stop when I don’t hear any footsteps following me. Turning around, I see that Chrona, her arms wrapped around herself, still standing next to my car looking visibly nervous.

”What’s wrong, pumpkin?” I ask walking back over to her. She looks at me, fear evident in her golden eyes.

”What if they don’t like me, mom?” She whimpers. I pull her gently into a hug.

”There’s nothing to worry about, Pumpkin. They’ll not just like you, they’ll love you. Not only because you’re my baby girl but because you’re you and you’re a pretty awesome girl.” I reassure her.

”Mom, we’ve known each other for about two hours, I’ve done nothing really awesome yet.” She remarks.

”Accept the complement, Pumpkin.” I tell her before kissing her on the forehead. She smiles happily at this.

”Yes, mom.” She responds as I step back. I return her smile with a bigger one as I grab her hand.

”Great, now let’s go inside.” I suggest before we start walking down the path towards the front door. As we approach the door, it opens and Bert steps out. I notice his eyes dart towards Chrona and our intertwined hands.

”Welcome home, Mistress Amber. Might I inquire about who is this young woman and whether or not miss Lily know that you have brought her home?” He asks, his implication obvious. I feel Chrona tense as she realizes what he thought she was. She pulls her hand out of my grip and steps away from me.

”It’s not like that. I don’t have any feelings for Amber. I mean, I do have feelings for her but not in that way. It’s a long complicated story.” She rambles looking extremely embarrassed.

”She rambles when she’s embarrassed? Between this and the smirk earlier, if I wasn’t already convinced who this girl was that would seal it for me. But, why does she have so many of my habits and quirks and none of Lily’s?” I mentally ponder. Clearing my throat, I draw Bert’s attention from Chrona to me.

”Bert, my companion’s reason for being here will revealed soon. But first, are my parents still awake?” I ask.

”Yes, they are in your mother’s office.” He answers, to which I nod.

”Thank you, now if you’d please follow. I’d like you to be there for what I have to inform my parents.” I state as I walk past him, Chrona right behind me.

”As you wish.” He responds falling into step behind my daughter.

The three of us walk in the direction of my mom’s office in an uncomfortable silence. I’m tempted to break it to comfort Chrona but I don’t think she’d like that with Bert present.

”Um, Mr. Bert I can feel your eyes glaring at the back of my head, could you please stop?” Chrona suddenly requests as we near our destination.

”We just got done cleaning and exorcising the Manor after the last uninvited guests showed up. Since I really rather not perform more job interviews or go convince another priest to perform such a ritual in a place owned by Specials and until I know for certain that you aren’t a threat to the Stone family, I’ll treat you as such.” He responds. I feel a surge of fury flow through my body at this.

”Bert, Chrona has my complete trust and is here at my request. You are being rude.” I tersely reprimand him. He wisely chooses not to respond to this as we reach the door to mom’s office. I confidently knock on the door.

”Enter.” Mom calls after a minute. Opening the door, the three of us enter. Bert takes a spot off to the side, while Chrona and I approach Mom’s desk. Her and dad have been increasingly busy as the summer comes to an end, especially after the favor I asked of them. The two of them gaze somewhat suspiciously at Chrona.

”Who’s your friend, sweetheart?” Mom asks after a moment. I turn to look at Chrona.

”Would you care to introduce yourself, Pumpkin?” I ask. Out of the corner of my eye, I notice mom get a confused look on her face at what I said. Chrona nods before stepping forward.

Bowing, she says, “My name is Bellatrix ‘Chrona’ Stone. I’m Amber’s daughter from the future. It’s an amazing honor to finally meet you both.” I’m surprised that she gave her real name but I’m happy to hear it.

Mom and dad’s jaws drop at this before they turn to look at me.

”It’s true. Bella here showed up about two hours ago, alongside two others, and told us a terrible tale of a Special civil war that we lose horribly to Mr. Fade.” I tell them. Mom turns to look at Bellatrix.

”What did you mean by finally meet us?” Mom asks.

”A couple of months before I’m born, a monster named Boulder leads an assault on Stone Manor. You both fought valiantly but are overwhelmed and killed.” Bellatrix answers. Dad clenches his fists at this.

”I knew I should have killed that bastard during our last fight.” He growls. Mom places her hand on dad’s arm.

”The twins and I would have died against that thing, if you took the time to finish Boulder off.” Mom remarks. Dad lets out a sigh at this.

”I know, I’m just angry that my daughter and granddaughter had to fight in a war without us.” He remarks. After he says this, Bellatrix lets out a sob. We turn to look at her. My eyes widen as I see tears streaming down her face.

”Pumpkin? What’s wrong?” I ask in concern. Bellatrix turns to me before rushing towards me and embracing me.

”It just hit me, that this is real. After dreaming about meeting you three for years, I finally am. I’ve missed you all so much.” She sobs as I hold her close.

”Amber, why don’t you take Bellatrix up to your room while Bert prepares the room across the hall from your room for her?” Mom suggests.

”As you request, ma’am.” Bert responds before he heads towards the door. He stops, before exiting the room, however. He turns to look at Bella and I.

”Mistress Bellatrix? I apologize for my earlier behavior.” He apologizes. She lifts her head off my shoulder.

”It’s okay, Bert. I’m sure that whatever happened in the past recently justified your behavior.” She responds. Bert nods before walking away. Bella turns to look at me. I wipe away the few remaining tears with my thumb before smiling at her.

”Better?” I ask. Smiling, she nods.

”Much.” She replies.

”Then let’s go up to my room so that we can catchup on all that we’ve missed.” I suggest before we start heading out of the room.

”Oh, And Bellatrix?” Mom calls out. We turn to look at her.

“Yes grandma?” She asks politely. Fond smiles appear on mom and dad’s faces at this.

”Welcome, home.” She answers smiling. Bella smiles back.

”Thank you.” She responds before the two of us take our leave.

We walk in comfortable silence to my room. As we enter, Bella lets out a relaxed sigh. I smile at her as we head over to the sitting area of my room. As we are sitting down, Bella notices the book I have left on the coffee table. Picking it up, she looks at in awe.

”Demon’s Smile. A certain woman suggested that I check it out. She thought that I would enjoy it and I have.” I tell her. She opens up the cover to see that on the back of it, reads, “Property of A. Stone.”

”I worried that Mother just made it up as a peace offering when Father finally allowed her to visit.” She says, a bitterness in her tone when she says mother. I’m not surprised that she refers to Salem as father considering that he raised her. I’ll have to talk to him and make sure he understands that he can spend time with Chrona as well.

”Made what up, Pumpkin?” I ask. She reaches into a large pocket on her upper thigh and pulls out a book before handing it to me. It’s a well worn version of the book she is holding. On a whim I open the cover to see if there is anything written there. On the back of the cover it reads, “Property of A. Stone and now treasured possession of B. Stone.

”Judging by how well worn these pages are I’m guessing that you’ve read this quite a lot.” I speculate to which she nods.

”Mother gave me this book when I was ten, at the first birthday of mine that Father let her attend. I’ve read that book hundreds of times. I used to fantasize about you reading it to me before I went to bed.” She admits. I struggle not to frown at the bitterness when she refers to Lily.

”What made Salem decide to allow Lily to attend your tenth birthday?” I ask.

”Do you know someone named Nyx Belladonna?” She asks cryptically, reminding me a lot of Salem.

”Nyx? Yeah I know her. She and Mariana are both on the swim team for our school. I used to attend the swim team meeting just so I could check her out in a swimsuit. I was planning on asking her out before school ended but then I saw her kiss Thorn on the cheek and I didn’t want to come between them.” I reply before remembering who I was talking to.

”Don’t tell your mother, I said all that.” I tell her. Bellatrix just chuckles in response.

”Don’t worry mom, I’ll keep it a secret. Anyway, I asked about Nyx because in my time she and mother get involved with each other. From what I was told momma Nyx vouched for mother, saying that mother was apparently desperate to see me. I don’t know why though.” She explains bitterly. I let out a sigh. I was hoping to avoid this but it’s seems that I’ll have to help her deal with her resentment towards Lily.

”What do you know of your mother’s past?” I ask. Bellatrix seems surprised by this but takes a second to think.

”She and Uncle Max were left at an orphanage a few months after their birth. After only a couple months they were adopted by Macon Ravenwood and raised alongside his niece Lena.”

”You and mother met when Macon let the three of you attend an actual high school. You disliked each other at first but Uncle Max, Aunt Mariana, and Auntie Lena saw that underneath the mutual dislike there was a shared attraction. They set you both up on a blind date with each other and despite an awkward start you had an amazing date as well as romance until your unfortunate death.” She tells me. I’m momentarily surprised by how different her world is from mine.

”Most of those events didn’t occur in this timeline. Max and Lily were left at an orphanage but they were never adopted. At thirteen, they had to leave the orphanage when their powers manifested. They were taken in by a few other plant Specials, one of them became a surrogate mother to Lily. Unfortunately, a couple years later they were attacked in an alleyway by a few tech Specials and Lily had to watch as most of the people she considered family were murdered in front of her.”

”She was rescued in the nick of time by Knockout and Aunt Carol. That day did leave her somewhat terrified of Tech Specials. So when we met a couple months ago, she was terrified of me. Separately we both came up with the idea that if she and I spent time together it would help her overcome her trauma. It worked a great deal but then we hit a set back that I think still affect Max and Lily.” I tell her, my eyes looking in the direction of a nearby wall but not really as I recount what has happened over the last couple months.

”Do you know who Peter and Faith Free are?” I ask turning to look at my daughter.

”Yes, they appeared as thralls of Mr. Fade shortly before Bulwark, Valkyrie, and I came back. Father said that they were egotistical but effective heroes for a group called Precipice but they broke rule 1 and fled shortly there after.” She answers. A small part of me is happy that, in her time, Max and Lily never learn the truth of their parentage.

”They are also Lily’s birth parents.” I tell her. Bellatrix’s eyes widen at this, as her hand, most likely subconsciously, covers her left hip.

”At a party, a couple weeks ago, hosted by my parents and Carol, Peter and Faith revealed this. Faith had some sort of mental control over Max and Lily. She ordered them to attack the rest of us. I could tell from their eyes that they wanted to resist but they couldn’t, Faith had completely control of them.”

”Even knowing this, I still tried to snap Lily out of her control but I couldn’t and in the process I lost my arm. Thankfully Salem was able to replace it but that’s besides the point. When Faith was killed, Lily and Max fled in fear. From what Rose has told me, they are both still wallowing in guilt despite Mariana and my attempts to assure them that they weren’t responsible for what happened. They are also seemingly afraid that they will follow the path of their parents.” I recount to her.

”I don’t see where you’re going with this.” Bellatrix states.

”In your time, Lily never went through the events that left her afraid of losing her family and being alone. Now, while I can’t for certain say what Lily would do if I died giving birth to you in this timeline, I’m willing to bet that she would never let you go. I’m not asking you to forgive the Lily from your timeline, but I’m asking you to give this timeline’s Lily a chance.” I request, deciding not to tell her that Lily is probably sobbing herself to sleep as we talked.

”I’ll try for you mom.” Bellatrix promises causing me to smile as I pull her into a one armed hug.

”Thanks, Pumpkin. Now that’s taken care of, I’ve been dying to have someone to discuss Demon’s smile with. So, who’s your favorite character? I’m surprising fond of Thaddeus, mainly because I think he’d be an interesting opponent to face.” I tell her.

”I’m partial towards Hope myself. Mostly because of how similar our powers are.” She replies smiling.

We spend the next hour and a half talking. We discuss the book, other stories we’ve read, likes, dislikes. We just take time to bond as mother and daughter from the future. I’m tempted to continue the conversation but Bellatrix keeps yawning.

”Okay, It’s nearly midnight. I believe it’s your bedtime, young lady.” I tell her. She opens her mouth to argue but closes it after I give her a look.

”Yes, ma’am.” She responds meekly.

”That a girl. Now, let’s go get you some sleeping clothes and after that I’ll even tuck you in.” I jokingly offer.

”I’m 19, mom. I’m a little old to be tucked in. Although I guess if you really want to, I guess I’d be okay with you tucking me in.” She replies avoiding eye contact with me as she blushes. I smile.

”Come on, It’s bedtime.” I tell her as I lead her towards my closet so she can borrow some clothes for sleeping in.

*A couple hours later, Amber’s pov*

My eyes open as I hear my door open. Rubbing them as I sit up, I see Bella standing in the doorway. She is blushing but I can tell from her puffy red eyes that she’s been crying.

”What’s wrong, Bella?” I gently prompt. She looks at her feet.

”It was nothing, I’m sorry to bother you. Good night.” She replies going to close the door.

”You had a nightmare and wanted to sleep in my bed tonight but now you are too embarrassed to ask.” I speculate before she can close the door. She looks at me in surprise.

”I used to do the same thing growing up. Now get over here.” I tell her while holding up my blankets. Smiling, she hurries over and slides into bed next to me.

”Good night, mom. I love you and I'm so happy that I’ve gotten the chance to meet you.” She tells me as she wraps her arms around me. Letting the blankets fall, I wrap my arms around her.

”Good night, Pumpkin. I love you too.” I respond as I kiss her on the forehead, before closing my eyes and going back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demon’s Smile belongs to White_Tiger


	33. Storm clouds on the horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max gets to know Valkyrie a little, while Salem schemes with his goddaughter

*Max’s pov, the next morning*

I whistle a jaunty tune as I prepare breakfast for myself and the others. I hear a chuckle from the doorway as I do so. Turning I see Valkyrie enter the kitchen.

”Nice to see that a few things haven’t changed. Even in this universe you still are a morning person.” She remarks as she heads over to the coffee maker.

”You spent a lot of mornings with me or something?” I ask in confusion and concern. If Valkyrie and I were romantically involved in her time, I’ll have to make sure that she understands that she and I won’t be together in this current time.

”Not in the way you’re thinking. I’ll admit that you’re not that bad looking but your not my type and besides that before we left our time, my girlfriend was killed.” She remarks turning to look at me, a far off look in her eyes.

”You mentioned that last night. Her name was Freezer Burn, right?” I ask.

“Yep, that was her heroine name. Her real name was Megan. There was nearly a decade age difference between the two of us but we didn’t care. She got me through some difficult times.” She replies morosely. I offer her a comforting smile. I’m about to say something when I hear a knock at the door followed by it opening.

”Max? Lily? You two awake?” I hear Amber call out in the synthesized tone that lets me know that she’s in her armor.

”In the kitchen, Upgrade!” I answer as I get back to making breakfast.

”Good moring Max and Valkyrie.” Upgrade says as she enters the kitchen. Valkyrie nods her head in greeting while I turn my head slightly to look at her.

”Morning, Upgrade, you want any breakfast?” I offer.

”No thanks. I picked up something to eat after I dropped Bellatrix off.” She answers.

”Bellatrix?” I ask.

”That’s Chrona’s real name.” Upgrade explains. I nod in understanding.

”Where did you drop her off?” I ask.

”She had a few things to discuss with Salem, so she had me drop her off in some random alley. She’ll meet us at the station.” She answers.

”You seem to adjusting to being a mother really well, Upgrade.” I comment. She just shrugs.

”It helps being part computer, I process things a lot quicker than most. I’m going to go check on Lily.” She states to which I nod.

”That would probably help, she was very upset last night. She was physically sick with herself at the mere thought that she could be like that BITCH.” I explain. The look in Upgrade’s eye says that she was expecting that.

”I’m not sure if you’re referring to Faith or the Lily from Bella’s time, Max” she responds before walking out of the kitchen.

* Salem’s pov, his lab*

” What are you doing Tisiphone?” I ask aloud as I search for any hint of her location. Previously, whenever she had taken a job that she knew would cause trouble with me, she’d leave a clue somewhere as a challenge for me. That she hasn’t done so this time is bothersome.

”How much has Mr. Fade offered you to go against your playful nature? Or is it because of my association with Lena, Jane, and the others.” I speculate as I notice a message from both Echo and Crustacean. Echo’s message is just a quick note that the trail he had been following after in his search for Tisiphone went cold. Crustacean’s is a audio message.

”Boss, King Poseidon was approached earlier by a envoy of Mr. Fade. He offered an alliance between The School and Fade’s forces, claiming that you were losing your touch. When asked for proof, the envoy claimed that even Lady Sekhmet has turned away from you. I dispatched the envoy for daring to make such a claim before reminding the king of what would happen if his loyalty to you wavered. I’ll inform if any additional issues arise. Signing off.” My agent assigned to the school states before the message ends. I frown at this, hearing the door open behind me but not really registering it.

”I was expecting Fade to approach the Nest before even considering the school. He already has Flesh Wound and his half of the Mercenaries, predictably Saber’s loyalty to her brother outweighed her love of money but with Longshot sticking with the Peacekeepers, I don’t know what Flesh Wound is planning. Would the potential reward of knowing my opponents movements, outweigh the effort of finding, vetting, and training someone to infiltrate their ranks. That’s not even considering the risks of their discovery.” I speculate aloud. I hear a laugh that I’m intimately familiar with behind me.

”I would think that something like that would only present a challenge to you handsome.” Tisiphone purrs behind me.

”Tisiphone what the hell are you doing breaking procedure?” I ask not turning to look at her. If she wants to play a game, I’ll play one of my own.

”I’m not telling you anything until you turn around.” She responds. This sets off a warning alarm in my head. Spinning around, I see not Tisiphone, but Chrona. She has her arms crossed and a smug look on her face. There is no blood or signs of injuries on her so she can’t be one of Tisiphone’s puppets and Chrona hasn’t been here long enough for it to be a replica.

”How did you get in here?” I ask.

”I walked in the front door.” She responds still in Tisiphone’s voice. I feel the urge to smirk at this girl. She really is her mothers’ daughter but I can clearly see my influence on her as well.

”How are you doing that voice thing?” I ask. Her smirk grows wider.

”My conception wasn’t the only experiment of yours I was involved in, Father.” She responds but this time in Carol’s voice. Hearing Carol’s voice refer to me as father causes me to chuckle.

”You’re my goddaughter alright. While I was already certain of that, the fact that you were able to get past the front door without alerting me is admittedly impressive.” I remark. Chrona’s face goes from smug self satisfaction to bashful embarrassment in a second.

”When I turned eleven, you told me that I was allowed out as late as I wanted to be as long as I could get back in without bothering you. Which reminds me.” She says in her normal voice.

”Voice command Begin welcome party. Authorization Salem.” She instructs in a perfect impression of my normal voice. The front door closes behind her.

”Outer defenses online.” My computer chimes.

”I’m surprised that when I experimented on your voice box I gave you the ability to impersonate myself or Tisiphone. Carol I can understand but not myself.” I state.

”You, Tisiphone, Mama Nyx, Thorn, as well as the voice I’m currently using weren’t given to me. I had to figure out how to do them myself.” She explains in Amber’s voice. I raise an eyebrow at what she called Nyx.

”Mama Nyx?” I ask.

”That’s what she wanted me to call her and she did become my stepmom around the time I turned nine.” She explains a melancholic look on her face.

” She deserved better than to die at the hand of a thrall of a thrall. Especially considering who those thralls were to her.” She recounts her eyes glassy. My hands curling into fists is the only sigh at the rage roaring inside of me.

”Mocking my traps and messing with my allies is one thing, but using Tisiphone to kill my most trusted employees. Mr. Fade is a dead man walking.” I snarl, not noticing how Chrona has started to cower in fear. We both are taken off guard by a sinister chuckle.

”Same as usual, Salem Mordecai Lunaire. All talk, no action.” Mr. Fade mocks from the shadows. My vision flashes red at him using my full name.

”Nightlight protocol activate!” I state before bright lights turn on ridding the room of darkness. Mr. Fade just chuckles at this.

”You finally do something but it’s in vain. I’m in the one dark place that you can never illuminate.” He mocks.

”Your mind.” He whispers in my ear as I feel a slight presence teasingly prode at my mental defenses.

”I will make you plead for death.” I promise.

”While I’d love to stay here and listen to you bluster and make empty promised threats, I have to get going. Your sexy feline femme fatale is waiting for me.” Mr. Fade remarks before I feel his presence leave. I turn to look at Chrona.

”You will tell me everything that you and your cousins kept from us last night. As well as whatever you are planning.” I state. Chrona reals back as if struck.

”How did you figure out that they were my cousins?” She asks.

”Bulwark face palmed when Mariana put her foot in her mouth. Valkyrie snarls like Max and she looks nearly identical to Cassidy ‘Chasity’ Alexandria. Jane’s mother.” I list off. Chrona bows her head.

”I hoped to keep their origins a secret until we completed our mission. I even thought to bring blood samples from Valkyrie, Freezer Burn, and myself.” She explains pulling out a small container from one of her pockets.

”Why would you bring Freezer Burn’s blood sample to me?” I ask.

”Valkyrie wants to know if she exists in this timeline.” Chrona explains.

”And what does she plan to do if she does?” I ask. She sighs.

”Make my life more difficult than it already is.” She answers.


	34. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang plans their next move.

*Lily’s pov*

”I know keeping secrets is your thing and all but you not informing me that your girlfriend was working with Mr. Fade is a bit much Clockworth!” I hear Carol shout from her office as Upgrade, Max, the sisters, and I enter the station.

”Hello mom, Uncle Max, and mother.” Chrona greets when she sees us. I smile nervously at her as she approaches me.

”I don’t think that I will ever be able to forgive the Lily in my universe but I’m willing to try to get past that with you.” She states. My eyes water before I pull her into a hug.

”I’d love nothing more than that Chrona.” I reply.

”Please mom, call me Bellatrix.” She responds returning the embrace as Upgrade joins in.

*Jane’s pov*

I smile upon entering the station and seeing Lily, Amber and their daughter embracing. I pull out my phone and take a quick picture of the heart warming scene.

”Morning everyone.” I call as I approach them, sending a fond smile at Valkyrie. She seems surprised at first but returns it.

”Morning Snowcone.” Valkyrie greets while Maim and Bulwark just nod in greeting.

”Valkyrie, can I speak to you in private for a moment?” I ask to which she nods. I lead her outside and into a nearby alley where I’m sure that we won’t be overheard.

”Mind if I have smoke while we talk, mom?” She asks surprising me by how quickly she dropped the ruse.

”How’d you know that I figured it out?” I ask to which she smirks.

”I am your daughter, I inherited your people reading skills.” She answers as she pulls out a cigarette.

”You know that those are terrible for your lungs?” I ask to which she smirks.

”Salem’s morals may be questionable but his scientific knowledge is not.” She responds as she pulls out a lighter and strikes it. I try to hide my flinch at the sound of the flame lighting but I can’t.

”Of shit, sorry mom. I forgot that you probably don’t like flames after what Jessica did to you.” Valkyrie apologies while quickly putting away the lighter.

”It’s okay. So Jessica still had me under thumb in your universe as well?” I ask.

”From what Max told Bulwark and I about what they know of your past is nearly exact to what happened to you in my universe. Except that it was Mo- Lena that saved you from the bitch.” She growls.

”Sounds like you have a run in or two with her.” I point out.

”Only once when I was 16. It was a difficult battle but I killed her. Although I did get a scar to remember the battle.” She says before turning her head and pulling back to show a burn scar in the same spot as my own.

”Good job. But why did originally hide your identity from your father and I?” I ask to which she scoffs.

”Max isn’t my father and Bulwark isn’t my sister. I was conceived in the same fashion as Chrona. But that was hidden from everyone so I’d be accepted.” She explains.

”Why wouldn’t you be accepted otherwise?” I ask.

”My other mother was a dark Special. She told me shortly before her death that the two of you wanted me to not have to go through the childhood she did. Not that did much good after Bulwark acted like a brat and got you killed.” She recounts.

”So she was the one she was referring to. What happened?” I ask.

”She never accepted you as her stepmother, so the night before my eighth birthday she started yelling at you. The next day, ‘father’ took me out to celebrate while you stayed behind to talk to her. We got the call an hour later. Lena always said that she and Max never where close after that.” She answers.

”Lena?” I ask even as I already suspect the answer. Lena is the closest thing to a friend that I have, especially after our conversation back at The Seventh Circle, but if we have a chance to become more, can I actually risk fully opening up to her. Mariana’s behavior towards me has proven she’d never be attracted to me.

”Where else do think I got these unique green eyes?” She asks.

”Very sneaky my dearest daughter.” Lena’s voice teases causing us to jump before she steps into view. I feel the urge to blush as I feel compelled to check her out in her heroine attire, but I ignore the compulsion.

”My hearing is better than most dogs, how did you sneak up on us?” Valkyrie asks. Lena sighs at this question.

”It’s something I inherited from my father. I can somewhat use the shadows to mask my presence. I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop, I just thought I’d heard something down this alley so I thought that I’d check it out.” Lena explains.

”You don’t seem that taken aback by the knowledge that Valkyrie is our daughter, Lena.” I point out. She looks at me.

”I stopped being surprised by the strange shit I encounter, immediately after the first skeleton burst out of the floor of my house’s library.” She remarks before walking up to me.

”Jane, I won’t deny that I find you somewhat attractive, you have to remember that I’m happily dating Ethan, right now.” She informs me. I smile sadly at her.

”I understand that, Lena. Besides that I’m not sure I’m ready for an actual relationship yet. I don’t know if I’ll ever be ready.” I mutter. Lena sighs before kissing me on the cheek.

”Don’t sulk, remember we’re still in school. We don’t know for certain what path the future will take. We may end up together at something point.” She whispers in my ear, causing a shiver of pleasure to travel up my spine.

”I’m sorry if that’s not what you wanted to hear Valkyrie, but it wouldn’t be fair to my boyfriend to dump just for something that might not have been supposed to happen in this timeline.” Lena explains. Valkyrie just smiles.

”It’s okay mother, I understand. Unlike the others, my goal is purely to insure that my mothers are happy, even if they are not happy together.” She states. I find myself smiling at this.

”Sacrificing your own happiness for someone else’s. You really are my daughter.” I state. Valkyrie stands a little prouder at this.

”We should probably get back inside before anyone else starts wondering where we are.” Lena suggests to which we nod.

*half an hour later, Police meeting room, Jane’s pov*

”Okay now thanks to our visitors from the future and Clockworth, we now have a bit more of a clearer picture of what’s going on.” Carol states from where she stood. I hear Ice Queen scoff from somewhere across the room.

”We still don’t know where the escapees are. Not to mention the fact that Clockworth is allied with the one that broke them out. For all we know, he’s working with Fade against us.” She growls glaring at the info Broker. Out of the corner of my eye, I spot a couple Officers’ hands subtly reaching for their sidearms. I jump when Carol suddenly slams her hands down on the conference table.

”Ice Queen, shut the fuck up! Clockworth may play by his own rules but he’s earned my trust and never given me reason to doubt him. In my experience, it’s usually the one that is throwing around accusations that is the most guilty.” She states.

”I’m not a traitor!” Ice Queen vehemently declares.

”Then why have you been receiving several hundred dollars each month directly into your bank account?” Clockworth asks.

”You look at my bank statements?” Ice Queen asks.

”I look at everyone’s bank statements.” Clockworth replies with a shrug as I make a mental note to clear my search history.

”If you must know, that money is children support from my ex husband.” Ice Queen states. Lena laughs at this, from her seat next to me.

”I find it hard to believe that someone with your cheery personality could have been long enough to have an ex husband.” She remarks. Ice Queen surges to her feet.

”Fuck you bitch! It’s your father that we are dealing with. You could be a spy.” She accuses. Rose sighs from across me.

”For fucks sake, not that again.” She groans facepalming.

”Okay it might not be her but what about that bastard brat next her! Didn’t she used to be a lackey to one of the escapees?” She snarls. I close my eyes as I dig my fingers into my knees. I open my eyes when I feel people put their hands on mine. I see Valkyrie holding my right hand and Lena holding my left. I flip my hands over so that I’m holding there hands.

”I’d appreciate if you didn’t accuse my daughter of something like that.” I hear Dad growl.

”Enough, this is getting us no where!” Amerie L’oubli exclaims furiously. Everyone quiets down at this.

”Thank you, Amerie. Now though we don’t know their location we do know their targets. Max, Mariana, Lily, Amber, Lena, and Jane. They will eventually try to attack one of them, and when they do We’ll be ready.” Carol states. I clear my throat to get her attention.

”You have something to add, Snow Cone?” She asks.

”A correction, actually. Jessica and Jennifer know that the only true way to attack me is to not go after me but instead those that I care about. That’s how that bitch was able to get me to obey her before. She threatened to kill the girl I was infatuated with at the time, if I didn’t obey.” I inform her. Mariana scoffs.

”And what poor woman was that?” She asks, I feel the urge to cry at her words but my daughter and Lena’s grips on my hands help me remain calm.

”You.” I respond as emotionless as I am able. Everyone in the room, except Lena, is surprised at my confession. Mariana is the first to recover.

”Accept your cowardliness if your conscience demands it, but don’t you fucking dare attempt to justify anything that you did by saying that it was for my safety.” She growls. I just bow my head.

*Lena’s pov*

”Can’t you see that she is already drowning in her guilt, Naiad? She knows that she did terrible things but she’s sorry and she’s trying to atone for them.” I argue. I can feel the questioning looks of Max and Lily, but I ignore them. I promised to prove to Jane that she’s my friend and I intend to keep that promise.

”Oh she’s sorry? That completely excuses her from all the pain she’s caused. I’m sure that Bobby Jenkin’s family will be happy to here that she’s sorry, or Garcia Ramirez, or even Walter Thomas.” Jane’s grip on my hand tightens with each name. “Stay out matters that you don’t know anything about, Mother Morte. I was the one that Jessica and her cronies’ victims came to after they were done. I was the one that had to comfort the families the few times it got so bad that their targets ended up in the hospital.” Mariana snarls.

”So that gives you the right to treat Jane like a criminal. She is as much of a victim as any of those others.” I argue.

”Those others didn’t choose to be bullied. She chose to help Jessica and practically torture anyone she was told to. Sure she did what she could to help Amber but she did nothing to help the others.” Mariana retorts. I open my mouth to argue more but I feel Jane squeeze my hand. I turn to look at her. My heart throbs at the anguished look on her. I’m suddenly worried that my defense of her just made her feel even worse.

”Mother Morte please stop. Naiad is right. I’ve committed many unforgivable acts. I could have stood up against Jessica but I didn’t because I was a craven. So just please stop, I’m not worthy the amount of effort you are putting forth.” She pleads a few tears leaking from her eyes. I’m tempted to wipe them away but in the current company that would probably be a terrible thing to do.

”Okay Snow Cone.” I relent.

*Rose’s pov*

I’m tempted to tear Mariana a new one but I restrain myself. Jane obviously has been through a special kind of hell and Mariana is just making it. Lena is obviously trying to help her out but she’s probably not going to be enough. Hopefully I can do something to help one of my future sisters-in-law without the other finding out.

*Carol’s po*

I’m going to slap the sense back into my daughter once all this craziness has been taken care of. That is if Salem doesn’t murder her first. If the way, Chrona is staring at him in obvious worry and how stiff he’s suddenly become is any indication, he’s fucking pissed.

*Max’s pov*

I’m not sure which I’m more surprised about. Lena defending someone in front of a bunch of slightly hostile people or Mariana acting like, to be blunt, a total bitch. It’s especially worrying if the sisters are who I expect they are.

*Lily’s pov*

The tense atmosphere is shattered when the door opens and two officers come charging in.

”We’ve got to situations, ma’am!” One of the Officers exclaims.

”A large group of armed individuals have taken the Inlustris central train station. They have a large number of hostages. And Jennifer Volts has been spotted on 56th street.” The other one says.

”Two different situations on opposite sides of the city. What do you recommend Clockworth?” Carol asks.

”I smell a trap. We send a small team after Volts while a larger force deals with the hostage situation. We should leave enough people here in case either group needs reinforcements.” Clockworth recommends. Carol nods in agreement.

”Upgrade, Mother Nature, and Chrona. You three will go after Volts. Naiad, Roulette, Knockout, Brain, Volume, Anima and DJ will remain here.” She states. Mariana opens her mouth to argue but closes it after Carol glares at her.

”Nothing like fighting crime to help bond with our time traveling daughter.” Amber jokes looking at me. Bella giggles at this, while I shake my head at how weird my life has gotten and how I couldn’t be happier. The three of us start heading out of the room but Clockworth stops us.

“A friend of mine wants to meet you three but they want to make a dramatic entrance, so call me if you three need back up.” He instructs us. I pout playfully at him.

”It sounds like you except us to get our ass handed to us.” I tease.

“Three fights over the course of your still short career, Mother Nature and you’ve had to be rescued all three times. In Upgrade’s case she either needed to be rescued three out of four times. I’m not saying you’re going to get your asses kicked but you most likely will.” He responds. I blush at this remark, as Chrona laughs.

”He’s got a point Mother.” She points out. I sigh.

”Let’s just go.” I suggest quickly fleeing the room.


	35. A Typhoon on the horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily, Amber, and Bellatrix fight against Jennifer. Three guesses how that goes.

*Lily’s pov*

”Hey Sweetheart, can I ask you something?” I say aloud as we head towards Jennifer’s last known location.

”Are you talking to me or mom?” Bella asks from her spot in Amber’s arms. I blush as I realize that by saying Sweetheart could cause some confusion.

”You, Bella.” I reply.

”What did you want to ask me, Mother?” She replies.

”Besides the whole time traveling thing, do you have any other powers?” I ask mainly because I want to know all about my daughter, but also because I’m worried about her fighting criminals.

”I can create semi transparent shields. And you don’t have to worry about me Mother, I can handle myself in a fight.” She replies. I chuckle as Salem’s influence is apparent, once again.

”So that’s what happened when you all appeared. You didn’t want us to interfere so you created a shield around us and the twins.” Amber speculates. Bella scoffs.

”I didn’t give a fuck about QuickDraw or the Lieutenant Inspector, promising to help eliminate them was the only way I could get Bulwark to agree to come back with Valkyrie and I. Valkyrie only helped her sister out in her revenge plot to get her to shut up.” She responds. I chuckle slightly at this.

”Bulwark sounds rather spiteful.” I state.

”As seen back at the briefing, she takes after her mother in that regard.” Bella responds before her eyes widen.

”Fuck, I really should know how to keep information confidential.” She groans. I turn my head to look at daughter.

”Are you saying that Bulwark is Mariana and Max’s daughter?” I ask. She just nods.

”Can you keep that between us? Mariana is going to cause problems if she finds out.” Bella requests.

”Because Jane is Valkyrie’s mother?” Amber asks.

”Considering that Mariana would probably try to get some messed up form of payback for those that Jane was forced to harm if she gets a chance; If she learned that Jane gets together with Max after her own death, it won’t be pretty.” I add. Bella nods.

”We’ll have to keep an eye on Bulwark until Jessica and Blaire have been dealt with. She has her own goals that could feasibly interfere with our own. She will do anything to insure that she is born in this timeline. Valkyrie doesn’t really give that much of a shit about her existence in this timeline. But I’m not sure how true that is.” Bella speculates. Before we can say anything else, a bolt of electricity shoots between us.

”Looks like we were expected.” Amber points out as we dodge a couple more bolts. We quickly get to the ground only to not find anything other than a few corpses. I gulp at this.

”Mistress said that you would come.” A voice says from behind us. Turning around, we spot Jennifer stride out of a nearby alleyway. I’m somewhat surprised by her outfit. She is clad in nothing but an electric blue bra and matching panties.

”Surrender, Jennifer! You don’t have to obey Jessica, any longer. We’ll protect you from her.” Amber states as her hands turn into laser guns. I summon my sword as I take up a battle stance as Bella does takes a kickboxing stance. Jennifer starts shaking her head erratically.

”No! No! No! NO! You won’t take me away from my mistress! I need her and you will Perish if you try to keep me from her!” She roars as she reaches into her bra and pulls out three syringes full of some sort of sickly green liquid. She jabs them into her neck before collapsing to the ground, completely still. Amber and I relax slightly.

”Well, That was anti climatic.” Amber complains as I call Clockworth on my earpiece.

”Hey Clockworth, we won! Jennifer killed her self. So should we head over to -“ I begin to inform him before Bella groans.

”She’s not dead.” She remarks.

“What are talking about Chrona?” I ask as I turn to look at her, only to jump at the sight of a muscular shirtless bald man seemingly made out of concrete standing right behind my daughter.

”Hallo kleines Pflanzenmädchen.” He says before punching me in between my boobs, sending me hurtling backwards through the driverside window of a nearby car. I groan as I lay slumped over the driver and shotgun seats, my entire body in pain.

”You okay, Mother Nature?” Clockworth asks humor evident in his tone, though I can barely tell my ears are ringing terribly. I try to sit up only to feel my left shoulder and lower back protest forcefully.

”I’ll call you back once I find my spleen.” I say before hanging up.

*Amber’s pov*

I turn around when I hear a man speaking German behind me, only to watch in shock as Lily is sent into a nearby car by the large man. Bella and I take a few steps back.

”Mother Nature, you okay?” I call over to Lily. I see her to struggle sit up. Once she is able to, she scowls at the man who attacked her.

”He sucker punched me in the tits!” She remarks. The thought of some man touching my girlfriend’s boobs pisses me off. I turn my hands back to normal and charge the man. I swing a punch at him but he catches it. I try with my other hand but he catches it as well. He chuckles.

”ein tapferer Roboter, aber ein letztlich erfolgloser.” He taunts, my headset providing a translation[ A brave attempt robot gal, but an ultimately fruitless one]. I snarl at him, but he just smirks. He suddenly lifts his arm up over his head, taking me with him. Before I can activate my jet pack to escape, he slams me into the ground, embedding me slightly into the pavement.

I cry out in pain, while my armor took the brunt of the impact I still could feel several bones break. A diagnostic appears in my view, it shows that several ribs are broken, as well as my left arm and right leg.

”Ich erwartete mehr von der Tocther von Frontlines.” He states [I expected more from the daughter of Frontlines.]. I turn my head slightly to look at him. He pulls back his fist. I close my eyes as I try not to believe that this is the end. I open my eyes again when I hear a thud. A surge of relief flows through me as I see I’m surrounded by a semi transparent shield.

”Dum konntest du mit dem unbekannten Mädchen umgehen?” The man above asks [Dum could you handle the unknown girl?]. My eyes widen in panic at this.

”Chrona look out he’s got another partner!” I warn.

*Chrona’s pov*

Mom’s warning reminds that Jennifer should be back on her feet by now. Just as I’m starting to turn around, something grabs my head and pulls me into air. I wince as the hand holding me squeezes slightly.

”Hey Dee sollte ich ihren Kopf wie eine Melone knallen?” The person holding me asks. Mom gasps at this.

”Please no! Don’t harm her please!” Mom sobs. Her plea gives me an indication of what my captor said. Recalling Aunt Daphne’s flexibility training, I contort my body so that my right foot is directly in front of the face of the man holding me.

”Was zum -“ is all he can get out before the shotgun built into the heel of my cybernetic right leg fires. He drops me as he falls backwards. Reacting quickly, I tuck and roll as I hit the ground to avoid injury.

”I guess Aunt Yolanda was about the usefulness of a leg gun after all.” I mentally remark as I rise to my feet. I examine my former captor to he’s missing half his face.

”Bruder!” The brute standing over mom exclaims as I turn to look at him. He snarls at me before turning and grabbing a nearby car. He grunts slightly from the effort before hurling it at me.

Before I can create another shield, a huge vine bursts out of the ground and crushes it.

”No...one....i...is going to lay a.....finger on.....my daughter.” Mother pants. I turn to look at her and for some reason tears fill my eyes. She is leaning against the car she was punched into, her left arm at odd angle as her right arm is pressed up against her chest. Blood flows out of a cut on her left cheek.

”Okay, you are my main target anyway.” Jennifer states.

*Lily’s pov*

I try to look at Jennifer when she speaks but a pain shoots through my body. My eyes widen as I hear an approaching crackle of electricity. My body curls up involuntarily as the electricity hits me. It takes me a moment to realize that the screaming is my own.

*Amber’s pov*

I start sobbing at the sound of Lily’s screams but I have to stop as my broken ribs make it difficult to breath.

*Chrona’s pov*

“Mother!” I cry out as I take a step towards her. A bolt of electricity strikes the ground right in front of me.

”One more step and I’ll up the amp level to the point your precious mother’s eyes pop like eggs in a microwave.” Jennifer warns. I clench my fists as I mentally go through all of Father’s lessons. I can’t reach her with a knife from this distance and the energy to contain her power would cause me to leave mom vulnerable. I dig my nails into my palm as I struggle to come up with an answer. I look up when mom stops screaming. I gasp as rocks start covering her body.

*Lily’s pov*

I open my eyes as I feel the pain slowly lessen. I gasp as I see I’m covered in rock. I feel slightly fix my injuries.

”What!” Jennifer exclaims. Acting on instinct, I throw a punch at her. An earthen fist bursts out of the ground and strikes her right in face knocking her to the ground. I sink to the ground as all my energy suddenly drains from me. The rocks that saved me, now just lie in a pile around me.

”Chrona....call Clockworth...need back.....up.” I pant.

”Father, we need her.” Chrona says holding her hand up to her ear.

”A few seconds!” Jennifer roars as she gets back to her feet, her nose broken and her whole face basically one giant bruise.

”You only bought yourselves a few seconds!” She snarls electricity arcing all around her. The sky darkens as thunder booms, the wind roars, and rain starts pouring heavily.

A bolt of lightning arcs down from the sky and strikes the brute who threw a car at Chrona. He screams in pain as a cloud of dust is kicked up.

”You’ve been a naughty girl, Jenny.” A happy and energetic voice states from inside the dust. The dust is suddenly blown away and I see a rainbow colored woman with a weird tiger mask standing in the street. At her feet is a bit of rubble, all that remains of the man that easily beat Amber and I.

”I think someone needs a spanking.” Rainbow girl states as she cracks her neck, thunder booming as if to emphasize her statement.


	36. Typhoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amber and Lily get rescued

*Amber’s pov*

I force myself to up out of the crater I was laying in as I hear an incredibly familiar and unexpected voice nearby. Standing close by is a rainbow colored woman with an oni mask. On the combat armor chest piece is an image of some sort of dog with a forked tail. Her knee, elbow, the knuckles of her gloves, and the toes of her combat boots. I don’t believe that I’m looking at my old crush, Nyx Belladonna. But as soon as I spot the bright red hair with equally bright blue highlights that confirms her identity.

I open my mouth to ask what she’s doing here but all that comes out is a whimper as my arms stop supporting my weight and I fall back to the ground. I whimper again as my broken ribs are slightly jostled.

”Stay down, Trade-In. I’ll help you out once I’ve taught Sparks here a lesson.” Nyx assures me. I smile slightly as her presence and her teasing nicknames provide me with a comfort that I really need.

”It’s too bad that she’s with Thorn. I’d love to be with her as well as Lily. I don’t think that she’d mind especially if what she told the night we spent together was true.” I mentally gripe.

*Lily’s pov*

I relax slightly as I realize that this drop dead gorgeous woman is the back up Salem mentioned. I turn slightly as I feel Chrona crouch down next to me. She is smiling ear to ear.

”This fight will be over soon, Mother. Typhoon is one of Father’s best agents.” She assures me in a giddy tone.

”She single?” I ask my injuries somewhat making forget who I’m talking to.

”She is but what about mom?” She asks. I blush as I realize that discussing my sexual fantasies with my daughter isn’t something I should be doing.

”Forget I said anything Bella, my injuries are messing with my head.” I say. Bella nods but I notice a look of disappointment flashing across her face but it’s gone so quickly that I can’t be sure that I didn’t imagine it.

Looking back at Jennifer, I notice that she is shaking her head. Typhoon’s appearance obviously catching her off guard. She looks at the new arrival with confusion and hostility.

” You obviously know who I am but I don’t seem to recall having had the GREAT displeasure of meeting you before now. Care to introduce your self?” Jennifer asks. Bella tenses completely as the rain,which was a comforting drizzle, escalates to a torrential downpour.

”Oh fuck.” She groans before tackling me to the ground, just a nearly deafening boom of thunder rocks the street. My cry of pain as my body hits the ground goes unheard as the sound of glass breaking echoes down the street.

*Jennifer’s pov*

I’m driven to a knee as the boom of thunder shatters all the windows up and down the street we are on. I roll to the side to avoid a large amount raining glass from the storefront I’m standing next to. I look at the hideously dressed woman. My eyes widen in fear at the sight of the personification of the eye of a hurricane in front of me.

”I’m not forgettable. I’m as memorable as two people. I was just going to very severely beat your ass, but now? Now, I’m going to kick you, brutally.” She states before tapping her heels on the ground. I frown as skates pop out of her boots. I gulp as she stands, motionless, as the wind howls and bites at my bare skin. I quickly think about what the Mistress would do in a situation like this.

”If your fighting skill is as bad as your sense of fashion, I’ll take care of you quicker than I did the other three.” I bluster before sending a large bolt of electricity at her. She just stands there as the bolt surges towards her. Millimeters before it hits her, she pirouettes out of the way. My jaw drops at this. She suddenly rockets towards me, the very wind propelling her.

Her spiked fist is buried in my gut before I can think to attack. I try to send out a pulse of electricity but she vanishes before I’m able. I cry out in pain as she knees me in the spine, before vanishing again only punch me in my already broken nose. She then grabs my arm before spinning around with it and hurling me down the street where I slam into a car hearing a couple loud cracks. Coughing up a bit of blood, I whimper as I don’t feel the usual pleasure I feel from pain. I, with great difficulty, tap the communicator in my ear.

”Mistress, Please help. The Tweedles are dead and I’m soon going to be following them.” I whimper as I watch my attacker casually skating towards me.

”You disappoint me Jennifer. I expected you to be able to handle something so simple.” My Mistress scolds before the call is ended. My heart shatters as I sob.

”No! Mistress! Please don’t abandon me!” I cry only to be interrupted by my attacker picking me up by my throat. She pulls the communicator out of my ear. I glare at her as tears flow down my face.

”I’d feel bad for you but your comment on my fashion sense removed any sense of sympathy I have.” She states. I spit some blood onto to her mask, this woman made Mistress be angry at me, I don’t want her pity. Her grip tightens as she wipes the blood off. She freezes the blood as well as some of the nearby rain into a dagger. She drives it into my heart. I close my eyes as I welcome Oblivion.

*Chrona’s pov*

I drop the shield around myself and mother as well as the one around mom as the sky clears. I quickly move off Mother and look at her.

”Are you okay mother?” I ask. She looks at me in annoyance. I blush in embarrassment.

”Okay stupid question I know.” I state as I rub my neck. I turn when I hear approaching footsteps. I smile and stand up when I see Mama Nyx approaching us, her hand up to her ear.

“Things are all wrapped up here, boss man. I even picked up a goodie that should help us locate Lady Sekhmet. We do need a healer over here soon. Mother Nature and Upgrade got their asses kicked again.” Nyx states happily as she nears us. There’s a pause as Father responds.

“Sounds like you got your hands full over there. We’ll see you back at the station.” She replies before hanging up. I take a step towards her nervously as I repeatedly remind myself that this isn’t the woman who helped raise me.

”Um, Typhoon? I’m not sure if Father told you what’s going on but I’m-“ I begin to introduce myself before Nyx stops me with a single raised hand.

”I know exactly who you are Bellatrix Stone.” She states before suddenly slapping me in the face. My mouth opens slightly as I’m caught off guard by this.

”For someone who is supposed to Salem’s goddaughter and my own stepdaughter, you made way too many mistakes in that fight.” She hisses only loud enough for me and mother to hear her. I bow my head in defeat.

”I know.” I reply sadly.

”What do you mean stepdaughter?” Mother asks.

”Wait, what?” Mom asks from where she lay. I sigh.

”It’s a long story, mother.” I tell her before I feel Nyx hug me. I quickly return the embrace.

”A story that the four of us will discuss once we are back at the station. Healers are on the way to get you to back to full health.” Nyx explains happily. Mother lets out a goofy laugh.

”I like you, you’re fun.” She states. Nyx and I laugh at this.

”Besides your awful display during this battle, you aren’t so bad yourself.” Nyx teases playfully.

”Hey, can you get me out of this crater so I can join in on this bonding session?” Mom asks. Nyx lets out a chuckle as she looks at me.

”Let’s get your mom out of the hole so we can all chat.” She suggests to which I nod. We’ve just taken two steps towards her when I hear something.

”Tick, tick!” A playful voice calls. I turn in it’s direction to see an arrow flying towards us. I throw up a shield around my moms and myself just as Nyx sends the arrow into the sky where it explodes.

”What was that?” Mom asks as I look for who ever shot the arrow.

”That was Lady Sekhmet saying hi. She’s already left so you won’t spot anything, Chrona.” Nyx explains.

”This day just gets better and better.” Mother groans.


	37. Hostage situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Jennifer has been taken care of, let’s see how the others are doing.

*Lena’s pov, flying towards the train station*

”Hey Valkyrie?” I ask looking at my daughter from her spot, flying next to the skeletal griffin Jane and I are riding on. Thankfully no one else is within ear shot.

”Yes, Mother?” She responds.

”I realize that we never asked you what your name was. Would you mind telling us?” I ask. The loose grip Jane has on my stomach tightens slightly.

”The name I used for years was Valerie Carol Relicta.” She says.

”Relicta?” Jane asks.

”Max and Lily’s last name. They don’t use it that often.” I explain.

”The name I have on my real birth certificate is Valerie Hannah Ravenwood.” Valkyrie tells us.

”Beautiful name. Hannah was my mom’s name, but where does Valerie come from?” I ask. Jane’s grip tightens even more.

”Valerie was the name of a girl I knew back at my foster home. She was practically my big sister.” Jane tells me. I smile at her actually opening up to me.

”I didn’t know that you had a sister, Jane. I’d love to meet her.” I offer. Valkyrie shoots me a worried look.

”It’s a little late for that Lena. She ki- she died about 5 years ago. Another thing I’m responsible for.” She cries. I pout.

”I’m sorry, Jane. I was just trying to get to know you better.” I explain.

”I still don’t understand why you want to know me or to be my friend. As soon as you see how much of a monster I am, you’ll either fear me or despise me. Just like everyone else.” Jane sobs as I feel a growing wet spot on my back.

“You’re not a monster, Jane. You are like Salem. You both have done things in your past that most people would condemn, but you did them for good reason. The fact that you feel guilty shows that you aren’t a monster.” I state as we start to descend. Jane stays quiet, while Valkyrie offers me a comforting smile.

As I step off my mount, I notice that Clockworth is nearby. He lets out a chuckle as he turns to look at me.

”Mother Nature just got punched through a car. She’s alive just in a lot pain.” He informs us. I frown in worry before Valkyrie pats me on shoulder. I turn to look at in concern when I feel her stiffen. I jump when her shield pops up and a bullet impacts it. She scans the rooftops before creating a javelin and hurling it.

“Good ears.” Clockworth complements.

”Did you kill them?” Bulwark asks. Valkyrie scoffs.

”They’ve got a javelin in their eyeball. If they aren’t dead, they certainly will be wishing they are.” Valkyrie remarks. I smile at her.

”Thanks for the save, Valkyrie.” I tell her to which she nods.

”No thanks needed, Mother Morte. I couldn’t let some sniper shoot you in the back. Besides if you want to thank anyone, thank Clockworth he’s the one that augmented my hearing and reflexes.” Valkyrie remarks with a gesture towards Clockworth. We turn to look at him. He shrugs.

”Augmenting people is no where near the weirdest thing I’ve done. Why are you all looking at me like it is.” Clockworth remarks. Jane chuckles.

”He’s got a point.” She remarks as Max approaches us.

”Any idea what we got in there?” He asks just as Clockworth seems to get another call.

”Copy that Chrona.” He responds before calling someone else.

”It’s time for you to take center stage.” He informs someone as Carol, QuickDraw, Inferno, Amerie, and Tempest approach us.

”Clockworth we’ve got about 20 estimated hostages inside. No idea on their position, can you take up a vantage point and figure it out?” Carol asks. Clockworth pulls out his rifle.

”Of course.” He remarks.

”Need a spotter, Mr. Clockworth?” A stoic feminine voice asks from behind me. Turning around I see three people.

One is a woman with bronzed skin and brown hair. She is dressed in an outfit similar to a revolutionary era British officer uniform, complete with a crimson shoulder cape on her left shoulder. She is carrying some sort of gun.

The next is a woman dressed in a skintight gray bodysuit with a black body harness over and matching combat boots. A green beret and mirrored shades slightly cover three vicious scars that go diagonally down her face.

The last is a rather tall person covered in heavy onyx colored plate armor with a similar shield that is as big as them.

”Longshot what are you doing here?” Clockworth asks in a tone that I, if I didn’t know any better, would say is surprise. Before Longshot can answer, thunder booms loudly from far away. I feel Jane, most likely unconsciously, press herself closer to me as she shudders in fear.

”That you sis?” Inferno asks. Tempest, her face blank but her eyes showing how intrigued she is, looks up at the sky.

”No this is another Tempest Special. From what I can feel, they are incredibly powerful but they need training to be able to wield their power to it’s full potential.” She states before turning to look at Clockworth.

”I assume that I’m feeling the back up that you gave Mother Nature, Upgrade, and Chrona?” She asks to which he nods.

”I’d like to meet them.” Tempest requests.

”After this situation is handled, that can be arranged but first I’d like to know why Saber and company are here.” Clockworth states turning once again to look at the three.

“I’d like to know that as well.” QuickDraw adds.

”Terminator is in there, he’s leading this attack.” Saber explains gesturing with her gun towards the building. Amerie frowns.

”I thought Terminator was with your faction.” She states, her hand drifting slightly towards her sidearm.

”If that hand gets any closer to your sidearm, I’m ripping it off and using it to turn you into a ventriloquist puppet!” Longshot growls. Saber places her hand on Longshot’s shoulder.

”Easy there killer. I’m perfectly okay. We don’t need you mauling any allies right now.” Saber soothes. Longshot looks at her, then at Clockworth who nods. Longshot takes a step back, her posture relaxing.

”As you wish Ma’am.” She states. Saber looks at Amerie.

”Terminator was one of the ones that sided with Flesh Wound when he accepted Mr. Fade’s offer of long term employment. Half of my force sided with that sadistic bastard. I’m only surprised that he waited this long to finally agree to Fade’s deal.” Saber explains. I frown at the mention of my father.

”This long?” Carol asks, as I notice both Clockworth and Longshot looking at Saber in confusion as well as a different emotion each. For Clockworth, I can tell from his posture is suspicion. While in Longshot, the way she has positioned himself slightly between Saber and Clockworth, shows that she’s concerned.

”Since about 2 months after you had Longshot join, Clockworth, Mr. Fade has repeatedly been contacting my group to offer us a long term employment opportunity. The sign up bonus alone showed that he had deep pockets. I kept turning him down mainly because I knew of him from a buddy of mine that was in Precipice and because I wasn’t going to fight against my brother.” Saber explains. Longshot takes a step closer towards her.

”Why did you keep this a secret from me and Clockworth?” She asks. Saber sighs.

”I knew that you would try to hunt him down and I didn’t want risk that. I also was worried that Clockworth would question my loyalty and was scared of what that might lead to.” Saber admits.

”We’ll discuss this later, Saber. Right now, I want to know how you know that Terminator is in there and why you’re here?” Clockworth states.

”An informant spotted him heading in there half an ago. I’m here because I couldn’t keep all my people loyal and because they targeted Longshot.” Saber explains. Clockworth turns to look at Longshot.

”The night before Flesh Wound and those loyal to him joined Fade, I had dinner with Saber. They paid off the staff to slip something into my food, because when I woke up the next morning I was suffering from severe food poisoning and I was running a high fever.” Longshot explains.

”They joined up with Fade almost two weeks ago, why am I just now learning about this?” Clockworth hisses. Longshot bows her head.

“I was angry with myself for not realizing it before I was bedridden and I was concerned that you’d punish Saber for not keeping me from getting poisoned.” Longshot explains. Clockworth sighs.

”After we’re done here, you, Saber, and I going to my lab. I want to check to make sure that they didn’t leave any long term issues inside of you. Now, Longshot, with me.” Clockworth states before running towards a nearby building and jumping up to the roof. Longshot summons two powerful looking sniper rifles, before turning to look at the armored person.

”Battalion, spring board.” She says to which the knight nods. Battalion strides over to the building that Clockworth just jumped up. They kneel down and position their shield above their head. Longshot runs and jumps, landing on Battalion’s shield. Battalion rises up and pushes the shield launching Longshot into the air. She flips several times landing perfectly on the roof.

*Longshot’s pov*

”Ten points!” I hear Saber call out as I rest Yoko’s M82 and Hecate II on my shoulders. Smirking slightly at my lover’s antics, I approach Clockworth as he’s taking a call.

”Copy that Typhoon, Good work. We just got started dealing with the hostage situation.” Clockworth informs my dear little sister. There is a pause as Typhoon responds.

”I’ll send a healer that way. See you at the station.” He responds before calling someone else.

”Carol, Jennifer is taken down but Mother Nature and Upgrade are wounded. They need a healer out there quickly.” He informs the chief. Another pause.

”I was just about to get a fix on the positions of everyone inside.” He states before hanging up and aiming his rifle at the train station. He scoffs.

”Almost everyone is gather in the main room, except for four. Considering that one heat signature is small than the others I’m assuming that it’s a child and a parent with two captors. I’m guessing that this big heat reading is Terminator?” He speculates.

”Odds are.” I reply as I aim at the building.

”He’s standing with his back to the outside and the hostages in front of him.” He states his finger on the trigger.

”He knows that his cybernetics will pick up any shot fired at him in time for him to dodge. He’s using the hostages as a shield.” I explain. Clockworth scoffs.

”He’s never dodged my rifle before. Wait..... he’s doing something, one of the hostages is being brought to him.” Clockworth states.

*Terminator’s pov*

”Boss, here is the prisoner you asked for.” One of my soldiers states pushing a blonde woman forward. I examine the woman.

”Sarah Connor?” I ask approaching her.

”Um yes?” She responds.

”My name is Terminator and I like to stick to character. So, you can probably guess what is about to happen.” I state reaching her.

”I’m about to gah!” She begins to remark before I drive my hand through their chest. I jump backwards as my warning system alerts me to three separate shots. They punch through the outside wall. Two hit a captive, killing them instantly, while the third hits one of the thugs Fade hired in the knee, blowing it off. He collapses to the ground screaming in pain. Another of my soldiers quickly pulls out their sidearm and puts them down.

”Time to get to work.” I state.

*Carol’s pov*

I growl in anger after I get done talking to Clockworth.

”Two hostages were just killed. Maim, Valkyrie! They got to hostages held in a room in the back left of the building. Take to air and see if you can find a place to get in and save them!” I order. They take off just as the front doors open and a meat head walks out cracking his knuckles. Battalion steps forward as my officers take aim. Bulwark stops Battalion.

”I got this, big guy.” She states as she casually strolls towards the thug. He looks down at her once she reaches him. Even knowing that Bulwark is invincible, I still feel concerned because the thug she’s staring down has fists bigger than her head.

”Surrender now or die.” She demands in her robotic monotone. The thug laughs stupidly.

”Stupid Lady! Brute is the one who is going to kill people!” He states before punching her. Bulwark goes flying towards a SWAT van. My officers dive out of the way just in time as she smashes into the van, wrecking it completely.

”Brute is strong!” He remarks as he flexes.

”But not very bright.” Amerie remarks

*Longshot’s pov*

”Shall I splatter most of his body across the asphalt?” I ask as I aim my two anti-material rifles at Brute.

”Bulwark has got this.” Clockworth states. I look at the van to see the girl pulling herself out of the wreckage. I examine her through my scope as I see her pull out a vial. My eyes widen in fear as I recognize what she’s holding.

”Is that what I think it is?” I ask as she connects the vial to her helmet.

”Yep.” Clockworth remarks.

”Is She suicidal?” I ask not understanding why someone would risk death over such a worthless opponent.

”Her body is indestructible. She’s been taking it for years to help her survive a Special civil war.” Clockworth explains. I look at him in confusion.

”She’s from a parallel universe set about 22 years in the future.” He explains. I chuckle at this.

”This job never gets dull.” I remark as I watch the girl approach Brute.

*Bulwark’s pov*

”Hey muscles for brains. I didn’t even chip a nail there. Why don’t you try again?” I remark in my monotone. He looks at me in confusion.

”How you no dead?” She asks.

”Fuck you that’s how.” I reply as I crack my neck.

”Now I’m going to give you another chance. I want you to hit be as hard as you possibly can. Think you can do that?” I ask.

”Brute hurt mean robot lady!” He roars charging at me. He drives his fist into my stomach. I suppress the urge to smirk at the sound of all the bones in his hand shattering like glass. He looks at me in terrified fear.

”My turn.” I state before punching him in the chest. The sound of his bones snapping echos through the street as his spine bends in half so that his head his next to his ass. As his body hits the ground, I hear an explosion.

Looking up I see smoke coming from the section of the building that Grandmother sent father and Valkyrie.

”Maim!” I exclaim.

*Jane’s pov*

”Valkyrie!” Lena and I cry out when we see the smoke.


	38. A familiar face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valkyrie meets someone she didn’t expect to encounter

*Valkyrie’s pov, shortly before the explosion*

I wrap my wings around myself as I crash through the ornate window. As I roll into a crouch to disperse the impact, I hear a woman scream and a little girl crying. A serrated edge spear appears in my hand as I spot the two armed thugs dressed in full tactical gear, their black irises easily identifying them as those that have received Fade’s blessing.

”Surrender now, before this gets messy.” I order as Maim lands next to with a snarl.

”No can do gorgeous. The boss wants the little brat for some reason and we intend to not piss him off.” One of them states. I quickly glance at the two hostages to see a vaguely familiar woman shielding her daughter.

”Melissa, Meg!” Maim exclaims as he recognizes the hostages. The woman looks over at us when Maim says this.

”Maim, please save my baby girl.” She pleads. The little girl looks up when her mother says this. When our eyes meet I freeze as I see the same sky blue eyes that I used to see every morning when I woke up. I tighten my grip on my spear.

”You aren’t taking her!” I snarl before I hurl my spear at one on my them and follow after it summoning Talon’s dual bladed spear as I do so.

The spear imbedds itself into the shoulder of one of the thugs as I tackle the other and drive the spear into his stomach. Me impacting causes him to go to the ground taking me with him. I don’t care however, all I’m focused on is protecting the girl I owe everything.

”Valkyrie! Look out!” Max cries out just before something impales my right wing. Quickly confirming that the thug I tackled is dead I turn to see that the other thug has driven my spear into my wing. Blood slowly leaks out as his shoulder wound slowly seals itself. He glares at me as he draws his sidearm.

”Mr. Fade isn’t something that you can oppose kid. Mr. Fade is a nearly eldritch being that has existed for centuries. He is the feeling of dread on a foggy night, the creatures that form in shadows, the corrupting cancer of history. He is what the devil and his horde have nightmares about. He’s the Bogey Man’s Bogey Man!” The thug exposites as I remember the last time one of those that received Fade’s blessing had me in this position.

*Flashback 6 years before The Temporal trio went back in time*

I glare at the soldier of Fade that is practically preaching at me about how scary his master is while twisting my spear further into my wing.

”Fade is just a sad pathetic old man that is afraid of death.” I retort. The soldier’s eyes widen as I say this. But before he can do anything a blast of ice and fire hits him in the back and sends him flying. I dispel the spear in my wing before sitting up, looking in the direction that the blast is came from.

A woman is approaching me. She is dressed in a tight one piece swimsuit that is bright red with icy blue highlights. Her hair is cut incredibly short except for a bit of her fringe, dyed icy blue with the tips being red. Her sky blue eyes sparkle with humor.

”Evening rookie, names Freezer Burn. It appears that you could use a little help.” She remarks.

*present*

”I guess this is the end. I’m sorry moms. I’ll see you soon Freezer Burn.” I think before I feel a invigorating warmth fill me. I look up at the thug.

”Fade is just a man. I’ve been opposing for the past 18 years and I’ll continue to oppose him at least another 40 years. Unless I kill him before then.” I snarl. The thug scoffs before cocking his gun.

”I do believe that you meant next forty seconds.” Me mocks before a small fire ball hits him in the back. I turn my head slightly to see an angry Meg standing in front of her mother, fire, the equivalent of an energetic candle, burns in each of her hands.

”You big bully!” Meg cries out. The thug laughs mockingly before pointing his gun at Melissa. I dispel the spear in my wing.

”Little girls shouldn’t play with fire. Now extinguish the flames or you’ll find yourself halfway to becoming Batman.” The thug threatens, Maim groans audibly.

”Dude that’s harsh.” Maim remarks. The thug turns to look at him and I use this as my chance. I jump to my feet as I pull my spear out of the first thug, I drive it through the other thug’s spine severing it. Wanting to be thorough I grab the thug’s gun and blow his brains out. I blink slightly as I feel his blood hit my face.

I dispel the spear letting the body fall to the ground as I examine the gun in my hand.

”Still don’t see the appeal.” I remark before tossing the gun. I realize that I’m standing, while covered in blood, in front of a 5 year old that I just killed two people in front of.

”I’m sorry that you had to see that. Are you okay?” I ask gently. Meg drops her hands, extinguishing the fire. She nods her head and smiles at me.

”Yes thank you for saving me and my mommy.” She answers. I smile at her.

”You’re quite welcome. Thank you for saving me.” I respond before Maim approaches me.

”Valkyrie, are you okay?” He asks. I struggle not to smack this idiot.

”I’m fine, no thanks to you.” I tersely answer as ignore the incredible pain in my wing . Maim rubs the back of his head.

”Sorry I froze up.” He replies reminding me that despite the bravado, he’s still a rookie.

”Whatever, Let’s get these hostages out of here. I’ll take Meg, you take Melissa.” I state. Maim nods before picking up Melissa, bridal style and flying out through the window we came in through. I pick up Meg, but before I can see if I can fly, the door bursts open. Turning I see another thug that has Fade’s blessing. He scowls at me.

”Failsafe it is then.” He remarks before pulling out a detonator and pressing the button. I hear a beeping above me. I look up to see that the ceiling is covered with explosive charges. I tap my bracelet repeatedly and dive under a table, wrapping my wigs around Meg and I as I do so. We land under the desk just before everything thing goes white.


	39. Mother daughter time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Nyx explain what’s going on to Amber and Lily

*Amber’s pov, the police station*

”The three of you had her out numbered and you still needed backup! Pathetic.” Mariana scoffs as she spots the four of us enter the room. I frown slightly. Mariana has never taken that sort of tone with any of her friends before. Something is wrong.

”She had backup.” I state ignoring her. I’m more focused on learning about what caused Nyx to refer to Bella as her stepdaughter.

”I see that you did as well. Who’s the pride parade float?” Mariana asks for some reason wincing like she is in terrible pain. I see Nyx tense slightly, she’s probably also noticed that Mariana is acting weird.

”Surely you haven’t forgotten about your swim rival, my aquatic amiga.” Nyx teases.

”Nyx? You’re the backup Clockworth had for them? Christ, how much influence and power does that manipulative bastard have?” Mariana remarks. Bella sighs and before I can react Nyx is across the room holding Mariana against the wall by her throat. I shiver as the temperature drops and rain pounds against the windows.

”Listen to me very carefully, Mariana. You are on paper thin ice with the boss man. I advise you to keep your mouth shut and not go pissing off those that wouldn’t hesitate to be beat you to the verge of death.” Nyx hisses, her good natured goofiness completely gone.

”Fine, I’ll hold my tongue.” Mariana remarks as clenches her eyes shut and scrunches her forehead as if she had a terrible headache. Nyx releases her grip on her.

”So cool.” I hear Bella coo.

”Then get out of my sight.” Nyx orders. Mariana quickly rushes to the briefing room, Rose and Steve watch her go, disappointment evident on their faces.

“Mother Nature, Chrona, Upgrade! With me.” Nyx states as she heads towards an empty conference room. We quickly follow after her. Once we are inside, she locks the door and Bella creates a barrier in front of the door. Nyx removes her mask as I take off my visor.

”Momma Nyx it is exhilarating to see you in action again.” Bella squeals as she launches herself at Nyx hugging her tightly. Nyx smiles fondly as she returns the embrace.

”Especially after the last time I saw you.” Bella adds obviously struggling to hide a sniffle.

”The Boss man thought that you might like to see me again. He wouldn’t tell me why though. He just said that it was your story to tell.” Nyx replies. Lily clears her throat.

”I hate to break up this truly touching moment but I’m incredibly lost. Bella who is this admittedly gorgeous woman and how do you know her?” Lily asks.

”This is Nyx Belladonna and in my universe she was my stepmother. She helped father raise me and was the only reason I ever actually met you mother.” Bella explains. Lily’s face drops at this.

”I.....I moved on?” Lily asks in disbelief just before she starts sobbing. Nyx moves a slightly faster than me as we both envelope her in a hug as we slowly fall to our knees.

”It’s okay, Lily. If anything ever happened to me, I’d want you to move on. I wouldn’t want you to be alone with your grief forever.” I assure her. Nyx just hums a soothing melody, I struggle to not enjoy the moment. Thorn was always decent to me and this feels like I’m stabbing him in the back.

”I can see why the other me fell for you. You are a great cuddler Nyx.” Lily remarks after a few minutes. I smile at this.

”You don’t have to worry about feeling guilty Lily. If Bella’s Nyx was anything like this she was in same boat as you. She probably needed someone to help her get over the death of her lover Thorn.” I remark trying to hide my bitterness. I feel Nyx freeze.

”Um mom? Uncle Thorn is asexual.”Bella informs me. My eyes widen at this information.

”Wait really?” I ask. Nyx pulls away from Lily to look at me.

”Really. Thorn is more like my brother than anything else.” She explains.

”So I had my heart broken thinking that I could never have you for no reason?” I ask. Nyx looks surprised at this before sadness surges across her face.

”Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry. I had no idea that I was causing you such pain Amber. Is there any way that I can make it up to you?” She asks. I think for a moment before an idea immediately comes to me.

”I know what you can do.” I remark before pulling her into a passionate kiss. Nyx is quick to return the kiss. The two of us lose ourselves in before Lily speaks up.

”Ladies, while I don’t mind having my head stuck between two sets of tits while two attractive women make out about me, maybe now is not the best time.” Lily remarks against mine and Nyx’s chests. We quickly separate as we look down at her. I smile a bit as I notice that she has a slightly bloody nose.

”I take this as meaning that you are okay with what we discussed that night?” Lily asks.

”Let’s wait to discuss that until our daughter isn’t present.” I suggest.

”I don’t think that there will be much discussing, Amber darling.” Nyx remarks. I blush at the implications. Bella sighs.

”Somehow when I made this plan to come back to save you all, I forgot to account for the fact that most of you would be mostly driven by hormones.” Bella complains. Nyx chuckles.

”You’re the Boss man’s daughter, alright. Anyway Amber’s right, we have more important things to talk about. For example, whatever mission that you recounted to Clockworth that caused him to him to feel the urge to pull me away from my hunt. I’m not complaining but still. I’m guessing it has something to do with that interesting dagger sheath with your name in cartouche on it that is empty.” Nyx speculates. I look at the sheath that she was talking about and, despite not knowing much about weapons, I find it odd that she wouldn’t have a dagger in it.

”The dagger that belonged in this sheathe was the one I got from Father and all his agents back when I completed my rite of passage when I was ten. I treasured it greatly.” Bella tells us looking at the sheath with pure hatred in her eyes. Nyx lets out a gasp.

”Something soul shattering must have happened for you to have given it up. All of us agents still have our weapons from our rites of passage.” Nyx states looking very concerned. Bella looks down at her feet.

”The dagger served me well for several years but then came that doomed raid on one of Fade’s safe houses.” Bella states.

”The one where Steve and the Twins were killed?” Lily asks. Bella’s eyes darken.

”They weren’t the only ones to die that day. It was horrible in there. I still occasionally see what happened that day when I close my eyes.” Bella remarks. I gently set my hand on her shoulder. She looks at me, her eyes wide with fear and regret.

”Do you think that you could tell us about what happened? It might help.” I suggest. Bella takes a deep breath before nodding.

”The Raid was on a warehouse that we believed that Fade was operating out of. We suspected this due to information found during an assault on one of Fade’s bases a week prior. We should’ve known that the raid would go bad from how fucked the assault went.” Bella recounts.

”What happened?” Nyx asks.

”It was supposed to be a surprise two pronged attack. One force attacked from the ground and the other from the air. But the double agent working for sold us out yet again. The ground assault was going well but as soon as Father called Nephilim to begin the aerial attack things went FUBAR. Shadow portals on the battlements and out of them came flak cannons. The aerial group didn’t last long. I had to watch as my favorite mentor, Nephilim, was killed. She took a flak cannon round to the stomach. There wasn’t enough remains for a prye.” Bella recounts.

”Wait, Nephilim was your favorite mentor? I’m not sure how to feel about that.” Nyx remarks pouting playfully. Bella just shrugs, a smirk on her face.

”She was the only that didn’t treat me differently. Everyone else either treated me like a kid or like I was made of glass. Nephilim treated me like a comrade from the moment that I met her.” Bella explains.

”So what happened next, Bella?” Lily asks.

”We were eventually able to take over the base but we lost a lot of good people and we were starting to suspect even more that someone was a double agent. We found a few prisoners inside the base but they were too far gone. We also found the location of one of Fade’s preferred safe houses.”

”We mobilized quickly and headed there. When we got there it was suspiciously abandoned. We broke in and it looked like no one had been there in weeks. After searching the building we eventually came across an underground coliseum type thing several stories under the warehouse. In the center of the coliseum, tied to a pole with a bag on their head, was someone Father identified as Sekhmet.” Bella remembers. I notice Nyx stiffen with fear

”This is going the way I was afraid it go.” I hear Nyx mutter under her breath.

”Father sent Uncle Thorn and Momma Nyx to free her, while he ordered the rest of us to fan out and look for any traps. I was keeping watch to make sure that we weren’t being flanked when I heard Momma Nyx yell out ‘She is a thrall’, by the time I turned around Uncle Thorn was being controlled by Sekhmet and strangling Momma Nyx.” Bella states as tears start following down her face.

”Fade knew I couldn’t willingly harm Thorn, puppet or not. Bastard.” Nyx growls.

”When Momma Nyx died, she came back under the control of Sekhmet and she charged as Aunt Yolanda who was six months pregnant at the time with her’s and Auntie Daphne’s first daughter, Lilith. Aunt Yolanda couldn’t bring herself to attack her own family and so Momma Nyx killed Aunt Yolanda. Who then came back and went after Auntie Daphne who was forced to kill her own wife. While Aunt Yolanda went after Auntie Daphne, Uncle Thorn went after the Gemini Twins, Sekhmet went after Father, and Momma Nyx went after ....she...went....she went after me.” Bella recounts before she breaks down sobbing. Nyx, Lily, and I rush over to her and hold her.

”I tried to break through whatever was controlling her but I couldn’t. I just kept dodging her lightning, ice, and wind blasts as she taunted me. She knew exactly what to say to hurt me. My insecurities, my fears, and my doubts. Everything I had ever told Momma Nyx about was used against me. Eventually, she got bored of trying to blast me so she activated her skates and rocketed at me.”

”Things get a little fuzzy at this point. I remember her tackling me to the ground, I remember reaching for my knife, I remember something warm hitting me in face then everything sort of goes black. Next thing I know, I’m on my knees in a pool of blood and looking at my blood soaked hands in a numb shock. Auntie Daphne eventually was able to through to me and get me on my feet. I looked around for Father and I was terrified when I saw him. Blood was leaking out of several wounds, his right arm was missing from the elbow down, and most of his mask had been broken off.”

”I was just about to approach him when I heard a noise behind me. I turned to see Mother arriving with reinforcements. I turned back to Father to find that me had vanished. When Mother approached me, it finally registered what I had done. I was responsible for the death of another one of my moms.” She sobs. The three of us hug her tighter.

”Pumpkin neither my death nor Nyx’s was your fault. I gave my life so that you could live and I’d never regret that.” I assure her.

”And Fade killed me, AssKicker. Not you.” Nyx adds.

”AssKicker?” Bella asks.

”You’re my ass kicking stepdaughter so I’m gonna call you AssKicker.” Nyx responds. Bella gives a watery chuckle.

”I thought that I’d only be able to hear you call me that again, in my memories. Thanks Momma Nyx.” Bella smiles as she pulls back to look at us.

”Anytime, AssKicker. Now, enough doom and gloom how about you tell us about my and Lily’s wedding.” Nyx suggests to which Lily smiles awkwardly. Bella just shrugs.

”Besides Uncle Thorn being your best man and Aunt Lena being Mother’s maid of honor, I don’t know anything about the wedding. I wasn’t invited. Nobody was. Officially it was a small quiet ceremony so that it couldn’t be targeted and we lose a bunch of people if it’s attacked. But most of us knew it was because Mother didn’t want to invite me.” Bella remarks. I look up when I hear the wind howling outside. I look at Nyx but she just seems disappointed.

”I’LL FUCKING KILL HER! HOW DARE SHE NOT EVEN INVITE MY BABY GIRL TO HER MOTHER’S OWN WEDDING!” Lily roars. I notice Bella flinch slightly at Lily’s tone before she takes notice of the words. A look of love and giddiness appears on Bella’s face. She launches herself at Lily, hugging her tightly.

”Oh Mother you don’t know how much it means to me that you said that!” Bella explains. Lily returns the embrace.

”I think I might Bella.” Lily remarks. Nyx catches my eye and subtly gestures to Bella and then the door. It takes me a moment to remember that Lily, Nyx, and I still have something to discuss.

”Pumpkin? Why don’t you go keep a watch out for when Clockworth gets back. Your mothers and I still need to discuss where we stand with each other.” I suggest. Nyx giggles.

”Like I said earlier, Amber. I don’t think that there will be much discussion.” She teases with a wink.

”With that, I’m out. I’m gonna go repress all the images that comment created.” Bella states as she heads towards the door. She removes the barrier and unlocks the door quickly leaving. I get up to lock it and when I turn around I pushed up against the door with Nyx’s lips going for my pulse point as her hands search for the releases on my armor.


	40. A new enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saber borrows a page from Salem’s playbook but a new enemy uses this to their advantage

* Ameria’s pov, immediately after the explosion*

I frown in confusion. Snow Cone’s cry of distress at Valkyrie makes sense considering the suspicions that Carol shared with me, but why is Mother Morte seemingly equally shaken. These temporal visitors are no doubt going to make my life and job even more difficult. Especially if Clockworth does one more thing too morally questionable. I’ll have to pick a side at that but I’m not sure if it’s going to be the right one.

I’m pulled from my thoughts when I hear flapping wings. Looking up I spot Maim flying towards us, a woman in his arms.

”Incoming!” I call. Everyone turns as Maim reaches us. He gently sets the woman down, before she is pulled away from him by medics. Bulwark rushes over to him.

”Good to see that you made it out of there alive, Maim.” She states in her robotic monotone. Maim snarls at her.

”Your sister was caught in that blast as was the other hostage!” He snarls at her.

”She’ll be fine. She’s survived a lot worse than a building falling on her.” Bulwark replies dismissively. I clench my fists as I remember my former sister in law and how uncaring she was towards her family.

*Max’s pov*

”Putting my safety over everyone else’s? Yep, She’s Mariana’s daughter alright. This other me is even more of a fuck up than I am.” I think as I give Bulwark a disgusted look. Ignoring her for now, I turn to look at Carol. I smirk slightly when I see that she is as disgusted with Bulwark as I am.

”This wasn’t the a random attack, Chief. They were sent here to get Meg Ross. Fade wanted her for some reason.” I explain to her. She frowns in confusion.

”What could Fade possibly want with a five year old?” Carol ponders.

”Her power has already manifested but she’s just an arson Special, so I have no idea.” I respond. Carol sighs.

”Once we’re done here, I’ll ask Clockworth to look into it. He loves a good mystery.” She states before looking at Jane who Lena is doing her best to comfort.

”Snow Cone, I know that you are worried about Valkyrie but I need you in the here and now if we are going to be able to rescue her.” She states. Jane takes a deep before nodding and stepping away from Lena.

”I’ll do what I can, Chief.” She states.

* Valkyrie’s pov*

I let out a grown as I feel my injured wing shift slightly. Opening my eyes, I smirk upon seeing that the barrier my bracelet created around us completely held. I look down at Meg.

”Are you okay little one?” I ask. I owe to the me of this universe to make sure that she has a chance with her.

”I think so, but I just want to go home.” Meg whines. I smile comfortingly at her.

”It’s going to be okay Meg. My friends will have us out of here soon.” I assure her smiling at the irony of the whole situation. The woman who, in my time, soothed my doubts; I’m now comforting.

”Yeah, Maim will save me! He’s done it before, and I believe in him.” Meg states confidently. I chuckle at her childish hero worship of one, currently, most useless heroes around.

” You sure look up to Maim, don’t ya?” I ask to which she nods.

”Yep, he’s my hero, and when I grow up I want to be just like him.” She states.

” You should never try to be your heroes, Meg. You should try to someone that your heroes can look to.” I advise her as I remember a similar conversation I had with Freezer Burn.

”Really?” Meg asks.

”My mom was my hero and I wanted to be just like her, but I always felt that I could never measure up to her. A close friend of mine got me to realize that I could never be my mom, I can only be me. Her explanation of this made me so happy as it lifted a weight off my shoulders.” I recount to the young girl.

”If you are happy, then why are you crying?” She asks causing me to realize that there are tears streaming down my face.

”Some really bad people took my friend away forever. I really miss her.” I remark.

”My mommy always says that those we love never leave us, they always with us in our hearts.” Meg tells me causing me to smile.

”Your mommy sounds like a very smart woman.” I say smiling.

*Terminator’s pov*

”What are those idiots doing back there?” I ask allowed after an explosion shakes the building. After those three shots, I moved deeper into the building but something is starting to smell fishy around here.

”They are doing as I ordered. Like the good little pawns they are.” The shudder inducing voice of Mr. Fade remarks from behind me. I glare at the monster that because I was stupid enough to associate with, I’m most likely going to die.

Flesh Wound, Mongrel, and the others may buy into his theological bullshit, but I agreed to go along for the money. I’m really regretting that now, but I’ve made my choices and now I’m going to have to live with them.

”What are you doing here?” I ask. He smirks at my barely restrained hostility.

”I’m evacuating my forces and the remaining hostages.” He states. I wait for the bad news.

” You are remaining here, however. You failed your mission and I have no patience for Fuck ups.” He states. I try to take a step towards him, but the shadows restrain me.

” You had such a simple task. Distract the insects, while my troops brainwashed the brat. My dear Rampage traveled a great distance to bring me important information but you fucked it up because you wanted to entertain yourself!” Fade snarls. I gulp at his mention of Rampage.

Though none of us have ever seen her since her recent arrival, Madame Hellfire described Rampage as the most powerful of her sister-wives. After seeing what Hellfire did to K-Bar when he foolishly grabbed her ass, I don’t want to encounter anymore of Fade’s wives.

”I’ll give you one last chance. If you can fight your way pass the assembled force outside, I’ll welcome you back.” Fade offers.

”What’s the catch?” I ask knowing that I’m being sent to my death but determined to earn a warrior’s death.

”You must kill the one known as Clockworth before you make your escape.” Fade orders before disappearing through a swirling black vortex. I close my eyes as I remember what happened the last time I went up against him.

”I’ve upgraded since then I can handle this.” I assure myself before heading outside.

*Saber’s pov*

”Okay Saber, Inferno, Battalion, Snowcone, and Mother Morte are going in the front, while-“ Chief Driftwood’s orders as Clockworth calls him. The color instantly drains from her face.

”Terminator is the only hostile left. All the other hostiles have vanished along with the hostages.” She informs us.

”That’s good. Only one punk to deal with, rather than a bunch of them.” The helmeted girl remarks in her robotic monotone. I glare furiously at her.

”Are you fucking stupid? Their sudden disappearance most likely means that they are with Fade! Do you even know what that monster is capable of?” I roar at her. She turns to look at before charging at me her fists clenched and ready.

I simply step to the side as she throws her punch before following up with kick her in the back of the head. As she tries to get up, I plant my foot on her back and force her face against the road.

” You waste your potential. Your moves are predictable and easy to counter. Just because you’re invulnerable to damage doesn’t mean that you will always win.” I scold her completely done with her bullshit. She tries to get me off her but can’t.

”My husband will make you regret what you did.” She threatens. I scoff.

”He can try.” I remark dismissively.

Whatever she’s about to say is forgotten when the train station doors slam open. I look up and see Terminator stepping out. His robotic augments barely concealed by flesh any more. He transforms his arms as the mini gun and rocket launcher on his shoulders take aim. I casually stroll towards him.

”I’ve got this Clockworth.” I call. This draws Terminator’s attention towards me.

”Saber.” He states bluntly

”Terminator, I’ve only one thing to say to you.” I reply.

”And that would be?” He asks.

”Failsafe activate; Code word: Judgement Day.” I state smirking. Terminator’s eyes widen with panic as his right arm mechanically turns so it’s pointing at his own head. He opens his mouth to plead for mercy but his gun arm goes off before he can. I turn away from him as he drops dead.

*Clockworth’s pov*

”She had a failsafe built in? Clever.” I complement aloud. Longshot smirks next to me.

”She thought you might approve. Neith and I are the failsafes for the others.” She tells me.

”But what’s her failsafe for if you or Neith are the ones that need to be eliminated?” I ask already suspecting the answer. Longshot snorts.

”You Mr. Clockworth.” She answers.

*Saber’s pov*

I’ve barely taken three steps from Terminator’s body when I hear a noise behind me.

”Salvation protocol activated. Back up Operating System active.” I hear causing me to freeze. I kept a list of Terminator’s upgrades and a back up Operating System wasn’t one of them. I’m gonna have to talk with Dr. Shelly after this.

Turning around I see Terminator back on his feet, half of his head missing. I summon the buster sword and try to spilt him down the middle. He catches my blade faster than any human, even an augmented one should be able to. He tosses me away as his eye flashes repeatedly.

”Escapees 001, 002, and 065 identified. Gemini X, Gemini Y, and prisoner Belladonna summit yourselves to this unit immediately for complete molecular disintegration.” Terminator states in a robotic monotone.

*Longshot’s pov*

I feel myself curl up in on myself as the memories of the last time I was called that echo in my head.

*Infreno’s pov*

Tempest and I share a look instantly knowing that this is no longer a tech Special but a TSEM android. I instantly notice the sky darkening before lightning repeatedly strikes the droid. When It clears the droid is completely unharmed.

”Hostile actions detected. Eradication of all hostiles will occur after the disintegration of escapees.” It states turning to look towards Clockworth and Longshot.

*Saber’s pov*

I rise to my feet and pointing the buster sword at Terminator, summoning Masamune and resting it against my shoulder.

”As long as I still draw breath you are going anywhere near Daphne Belladonna!” I swear at him. He turns to look at me.

”Your continue interference has a 97% chance of ending in your death.” He states.

”That still leaves me with enough of a chance to turn yo into scarp.” I remark before I hurl my buster sword at him, like a spear. Before charging at him with Masamune poised to kill.

He deflects the buster sword but I’m able to drive Masamune through his left shoulder. He looks at me, his gun arms pressing against my stomach.

”You Specials are always so sure that your powers will save but they won’t.” He states. I smirk at him.

”My power hasn’t failed me yet.” I snark as I activate the lightsaber I was holding in my free hand.

The beam cuts through his chest easily. I pull my lightsaber up as I cut diagonally with the Masamune. The four parts of Terminator drop to the ground. I vanish the lightsaber and Masamune before going over and grabbing the buster sword. I then proceed to hack what’s left of him into hundreds of pieces until I’m out of breath.

”Never threaten my love!” I snarl at the scraps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think she got him, do you think she got him?


	41. Requests of the daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After digging out Valkyrie and Meg Ross, everyone heads back to the station.

*Saber’s pov*

I stand over what’s left of Terminator, panting slightly.

”Are you quite finished?” I hear Clockworth ask. Looking up, I see him and Longshot approaching. I nod as an answer to his question.

”Then let’s go. I’ve still got to examine Longshot to make sure your former employees didn’t have leave any other surprises inside her. Considering your surprise at Terminator reactivating I wouldn’t be shocked if they did.” Clockworth remarks.

”That wasn’t Terminator it was something else. Which reminds me, Longshot, what did it mean when it called you Escapee Belladonna?” I ask. Longshot slightly curls up into herself.

”I...uh....I don’t know.” She mumbles obviously lying. I’m tempted to hug her but I remember what she told me about Clockworth’s rule about becoming TOO close.

”I know that you’re lying but honestly it’s not my job to worry about. Speak to Aletheia later if you want.” Clockworth states as he proceeds to walk away, Longshot following behind him.

”This is why, while I don’t agree with Flesh Wound’s methods or choices. I understand why he felt that Fade might be a better alternative to constantly worrying about being put down by Clockworth or his people.” I think mostly so that Clockworth doesn’t hear me. As I go to follow after them, I catch a flash of red and gold from a nearby rooftop. When I look again, there’s nothing there.

*Max’s pov*

”Where are they going? We aren’t done here.” I state as I watch Clockworth, Longshot, and Saber leave. Battalion lumbers away as well but not after them.

”You forget that Clockworth only works with us because he believes that we can help further his own goals.” Carol reminds me. I frown at this, I don’t like being used.

“What she means is that he’s a manipulative bastard that believes he has the right to decide who lives just because he has a collection of brainwashed killers that would stand aside while he butchers their loved ones.” Bulwark remarks. I’m opening my mouth to ask what is she talking about when four of the nearby SWAT officers surround her and point their weapons at her.

”I’d advise you to watch what you say about Clockworth.” One of them suggests. Carol glares at them while Lieutenant Inspector L’oubli draws her weapon.

”If you don’t drop your weapons now, your family’s won’t like what happens next.” Bulwark threatens.

”The four of you stand down!” Carol barks. The four officers briefly looked at her before looking back at Bulwark. I subtly move so I’m standing slightly behind two of them, as I do so I notice two other SWAT officers doing the same thing.

”No can do Chief, Clockworth ordered her elimination if she stepped out of line one more time.” One of the SWAT officers states before I rush forward and slam their heads together, knocking them out. The other officers I noticed take the other two down just as quick.

I use the officers own zip ties to restrain them as the other officers do the same. Bulwark nods her head in gratitude.

”I’m going to have to words with Clockworth about this. I suspected that he had people planted in my ranks but this is worrisome.” Carol remarks before looking up at the several new copters hovering over head, “Especially considering that they probably got all of that.”

”One problem at a time Chief, let’s get Valkyrie and Meg Ross out from under the rumble and then we’ll go from there.” Amerie suggest.

”Already taken care of.” I hear Lena call from behind me. Turning, I see her, Valkyrie, Jane, and Meg Ross walking towards us.

”While you all were arguing, Snow Cone and I decided to go rescue Valkyrie and Meg.” Lena explains as Melissa rushes forward to embrace her daughter.

” You were able to move all that rubble by yourselves?” Tempest asks in disbelief.

”You all do remember that I can create a theoretically infinite amount of skeletal servants?” She asks. I face palm.

”Oh yeah, I forgot that you could do that. We should use that more.” Inferno laughs. Lena smiles.

”And here I thought you’ll didn’t think to use the resource my power gave us because you didn’t like me.” She quips.

”Most of us registered heroes don’t trust you, but you were there for my daughter when she needed someone and goes a long way in my book.” Inferno remarks.

”And I’m just kind of a bitch.” Tempest remarks.

”I just think it’s creepy.” QuickDraw adds.

”Okay let’s head back to the precinct. I need to talk with my daughter about her attitude.” Carol states before we all prepare to head back.

*Mariana’s pov*

I glare at Chrona from where she stood guard outside the conference room that Nyx, Amber, and Lily are still in. The disrespectful brat thinks she’s unstoppable because she was raised by that smug prick. I feel the familiar throb of my head that precedes the voice.

” You should kill her. Prove that you are superior.” The familiar voice hisses in my mind.

”No. With my mother so devoted to keeping Clockworth mollified, it would cause more problems than it would solve.” I mentally argue feeling tired from arguing with this voice that’s been stuck in my head since the warehouse. At first, the pain was easy to ignore; but now.

”Now you can’t ignore me.” The voice finishes me thought with a chuckle. I’m about to tell the voice to shut up, when I feel someone’s hand on my shoulder. I turn my head slightly to see Steve looking at with concern.

”You okay? You keep flinching.” He asks. I briefly consider telling him about the voice in my head but my headache worsens when I do.

”What would you tell him? That a voice in your head is telling you to kill. He’ll think you’re crazy.” The voice taughts. I ignore it and open my mouth to tell my brother about the voice.

”I’m fine, Steve. Just getting antsy from being stuck here.” I answer. I start mentally panicking because that is not what I was going to say. This is just like back in the briefing room.

”If you hadn’t let your ego convince you that could handle me, you might have had a chance but not any more.” The voice taunts. I stand up, feeling thankful that I still seem to have control of my limbs.

”I need some air. When mom gets back tell her I went home.” I state heading towards the exit that lets out into an alley.

*Max’s pov, ten minutes later*

I look around for my sister and niece as I enter the precinct but I only spot Chrona mostly because she’s sitting in a chair next to a stack of disposable coffee cups as tall as she is. Steve is the first to notice us.

”Hey mom, we might need to order more coffee. Chrona has gone through most of our supply in the hour and a half since she got back.” Steve teases. Chrona just shrugs.

”Valkyrie smokes. Bulwark is a drug addict. My vice is caffeine addiction.” She states.I chuckle at her flippant nature.

”I’ll send the bill to Clockworth. He most likely got you hooked on coffee so he can pay for it. Now where is Mother Nature and Upgrade?” Carol asks.

”In the conference room behind getting to know the new member of their relationship.” She remarks shaking her head at the mental images that probably made. Carol’s jaw drops.

“They are having a threesome in the conference room?” She asks in disbelief. Chrona nods.

”Yeah......I'm not gonna get involved with that. Where’s my headache inducing daughter?” She asks. Volume, smirking, raises her hand.

”Does that mean Steve’s finally proposed?” Carol asks. Steve’s eyes widen.

”No he has not.” Volume remarks pointedly.

”Mariana left earlier. She said that she’s heading home.” Steve explains. Carol sighs.

”I’ll speak to her later then. When Clockworth returns tell him I need to speak to him. Y’all can do whatever you want. Just stay in contact. Carol states heading for her office.

“Hey Snow Cone, Valkyrie why don’t we head over to my house. I have something to show you.” Lena suggests. Jane looks at her dad who nods before the three girls take off.

I start looking around for Bulwark to ask her about what she was talking about earlier but I notice that she’s missing.

”Where’s Bulwark?” I ask aloud.

*Mariana’s pov*

I’m walking past a shadowy alley when I’m suddenly grabbed and pulled into it. I turn around to see Bulwark standing there.

”What do you want?” I hiss angrily. Bulwark seems to flinch at this.

”Awe, you hurt her feelings.” The voice taunts.

”To plead for your help.” Bulwark replies.

”Why would I help you?” I ask. Bulwark doesn’t respond. Instead she removes her helmet.

I gasp at what I see. Despite the short black hair, the pale skin, and the cybernetic right eye, the face I see before me is the same one that I see every time I look in a mirror. A black hand print is on her left cheek while on her right is a tattoo of a broken clock with 3 tally marks underneath it.

”Hi, mom.” She says smiling. I pull her into a hug.

” I knew that there was something about that made me want to protect you. What are doing here?” I ask as she returns the embrace.

”To protect you. Valkyrie’s mom is plotting to seduce father and convince him to cast you away. I’m not gonna let that happen. But I can’t do it alone.” She explains in a slightly hysterical tone.

”Who’s Valkyrie’s mother? I’m sure that if I talk to her, I can...ah!” I suddenly exclaim as my headache greatly increases in magnitude to where I’m on my knees. My daughter stands over me.

”Jane is Valkyrie’s Mother. And she doesn’t deserve a chance to survive. As long as she lives, our chance at being a happy family is in jeopardy. Now, Valkyrie won’t let me get close enough to her mother to eliminate her, but you...” Bulwark trails off letting me figure out her meaning. Fighting through the pain, I look at her.

”No! I won’t kill her. Jane may have done a lot of bad things but she was forced to do it and she’s trying to atone for them.” I argue which seems to cause the headache to worsen.

”If you kill Jane, I’ll leave you alone.” The voice promises. I let out a sob as I hope that someone will come to my aid. I collapse to the ground and, lying on my back, cradle my head while tears stream down my face.

It feels like an eternity before the pain lessens enough for me to realize that Bulwark is crouching down next to me.

”Is Jane really worth this pain? All you have to do is kill the bitch. It’s gonna be easy, mom.” Bulwark states. I glare defiantly at my failure of a daughter.

” If you were really my daughter then you’d know the difference between right and-ah!” I start to snarl but I’m interrupted as my headache somehow becomes even more painful that it rips a scream from my mouth.

After another long period of torture, it stops so that Bulwark can talk to me.

”Father lasted nearly two years, before his mind broke under the torture. I don’t believe that you will last as long, but I’m willing to mind out.” She remarks before the pain starts back up. After a little while, I can’t take anymore.

”Alright fine, I’ll do it. Just make the pain stop.” I beg while on the inside I feel physically sick with myself. The pain ceases before Bulwark scoffs.

”2 and a half hours, how pathetic.” She states before handing me a phone that’s already ringing. I hold it up to my ear just as the call goes through.

”Hello?” Jane’s voice asks. I’m tempted to just hang up but the pain slightly comes back.

”Hello?” Jane’s voice asks again, this time sounding impatient. I take a deep breath as a tear goes down my cheek.

”It’s Mariana. We need to talk. Meet me at the pier in one hour. Tell no one, come alone, and dressed as Snow Cone.” I tell her before hanging up and tossing away the phone.

”See? Wasn’t so hard was it?” Bulwark taunts as she put her mask back on. I glare at her as tears stream down my face.

” You are a monster.” I snarl.

”No I’m a savior. You are the one that works alongside a demon that believes he’s a god.” She refutes.


	42. Actors playing their parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulwark reveals her true self

*Carol’s pov, five minutes later*

”While I agree with you that Bulwark is highly suspicious, Salem. That’s not what the media will see. Because of the broad-fucking-daylight scene you pulled, all the media will see is law enforcement infighting. With Fade and TSEM both making reappearances, the last thing the public needs is to fear that the people that are supposed to protect them will suddenly start to hold grudge matches in the streets!” I scream at the man who always plays his cards to close to his chest.

”Once Bulwark is taken care of, I’ll have someone handle the media backlash from earlier.” He replies almost dismissively. I open my mouth to respond when there’s a knock at the door. Before I can answer it, Chrona enters.

”Valkyrie just called. Mariana wants Snow Cone to meet her at the pier in about an hour. Jane was told to come alone. Bulwark has finally revealed herself.” She states. My eyes narrow.

”My granddaughter is an agent of Fade?” I ask.

”That’s what the evidence points to.” She replies before looking at Salem, “We should bring Aletheia along. I’m unsure if Mariana is willing working with them or if she is being coerced. She should be able to figure out which one.”

”I’ll call her in. You go tell Typhoon, Mother Nature, Upgrade, and Maim to get ready.” Clockworth orders. My eyes widen as I notice a SWAT officer with his rifle drawn right behind Chrona.

”Fool.” She spits out before delivering a kick to the officer’s stomach sending him flying. The three of us leave my office to see him embedded in the far wall.

Everyone stare at us in confusion before several other SWAT officers start to draw their weapons and open fire.

”Devastation Detachment! Attack!” One of them orders just before Maim pounces on him, claws flashing. Volume vaults over a desk kicking one of them as she pulls her sidearm out and kills two more.

Anima morphs into a panther and mauls the one his partner knocked down. I dodge as one comes at me with a knife before Clockworth crushes his wrist while Chrona snaps the traitor’s neck. Mother Nature pulls the remaining two traitors’ weapons from their hands with a swipe of her’s before Upgrade and Typhoon blast them.

”What the fuck is going on?” Knockout asks while his husband attends to a bullet graze on his shoulder. The traitor that Chrona kicked starts to stir. QuickDraw takes aim at him.

” You feel like talking traitor?” QuickDraw asks. The traitor starts laughing.

”How can one be a traitor when they were never on your side?” He asks as he holds up his hands. Hanging from his fingers are grenade pins.

”Glory to Rampage!” He cries out before a semitransparent bubble forms around his chest, blocking the blasts; but detroying his chest.

”Idiot.” Chrona scoffs as she drops the shield. Typhoon claps.

”There’s the skilled fighter I knew was in there.” She cheers to which Chrona smiles as her stepmother’s complement.

”Can someone please explain what’s going on? Who’s Rampage?” Maim asks.

”In my time, Rampage was Fade’s most elusive and supposedly most dangerous Bride. And from how things look, Rampage is Bulwark.” Chrona explains.

”Fade has Brides?” I exclaim as Typhoon falls to the ground laughing.

”I can make evil stepmother jokes to Mother Morte! Yay!” She cheers.

”Yes, about 5 if memory serves me right. They are all extremely deadly. 50 of our best went after 2 and only Bulwark and Talon survived.” Chrona answers.

”My daughter is married to Fade and so Fade is my son-in-law?” Maim reiterates looking nauseas, as Typhoon laughs more, sounding like she’s struggling to breathe, she’s laughing so hard.

”Yep.” Chrona responds.

”What the Fuck! This is some bullshit!” Maim starts screaming.

”He’s gonna be awhile he knows a lot of swears.” Mother Nature sighs.

*10 minutes of Max swearing later*

Typhoon lets out an impressed whistle as Maim lays on the ground panting for air.

”He just swore for ten minutes straight without repeating, Impressive.” She complements.

”If you’re done with your little temper tantrum Maim. We need to get to the pier.” Chrona states as Maim sits up.

”Sorry, I’m somewhat upset about how much of a disappointment my daughter is. Not to mention that the fact that I’m now technology in-laws with Goth Hitler.” He grumbles. Volume and Upgrade snicker at this.

”That’s an insult to Hitler.” Clockworth remarks. Typhoon looks at her boss.

”That might be the strangest thing I’ve ever heard you say, boss man.” She teases.

”Now let’s get back on topic. Maim, Mother Nature, Upgrade, and Typhoon; you’re with Chrona and I we are meeting up with Mother Morte and Valkyrie. Bulwark seems to planning to eliminate Jane and Mariana is a participant.” Clockworth explains.

”Willingly?” Maim asks.

”We’ll find out. Are you going to be a problem if she is?” Clockworth asks. Maim looks at me.

”Chief?” He asks obviously wondering how I’m feeling about this.

”My opinion can’t be considered in this case. I’m too involved in this. Just do what you think is best.” I say not looking at any of them.

”Let’s go, we’re running low on time.” Chrona states.

*18 minutes before the deadline, a building near the pier, Jane’s pov*

I look up from where I’m sitting next to Lena, who’s doing her best to comfort me, when I hear approaching footsteps. Clockworth, Chrona, Maim, Mother Nature, Upgrade, and some vaguely familiar rainbow colored girl enter the room. Aletheia rushes over and embraces Clockworth before doing the same to Chrona.

”It’s great to see you Aletheia, I was always annoyed that I never got to say goodbye before your murder.” Chrona remarks as she returns the embrace.

”It’s alright little one.” Aletheia replies.

*Lily’s pov*

I narrow my eyes at this girl with a blank mask and clad in red outlined dark combat armor.

”Who is she and why is she hugging my daughter?” I think before she suddenly looks at me

*Jane’s pov*

” I’m Aletheia, Clockworth’s number 3.” She states to which Mother Nature’s eyes widen causing rainbow girl to giggle.

”Lady Aletheia can read mind babe.” She explains. I instantly recognize her voice.

”Nyx Belladonna?” I ask hesitantly. She instantly turns to look at me.

”Hiya, Jane!” She exclaims excitedly. I think back to my last interaction with her.

*5 months ago, Bryon Witherwind memorial high school pool, Jane’s pov*

I struggle to hide my nerves as Jessica, Jennifer, and I watch as Nyx Belladonna does laps in the pool after school was over. Jessica wanted to expand her collection of playthings and Nyx perfectly fit what she was looking for. She came up with the plan of having me trap Nyx under a somewhat thick layer of ice and then Jessica would “save” her before forcing her to serve her.

”I don’t think that this is a good idea, Jessica.” I practically whimper. Jennifer spins around and punches me in the stomach.

”Never question the mistress!” She hisses. I clutch my stomach, wishing I had someone that cared enough about me to save me.

”Why would anyone care about you Jane? You’re a monster.” Several different voices scold me from inside my head.

” I think she’s right. Messing with my little sis would be a deadly idea.” A voice behind us remarks. Turning we see two beautiful, athletic, women that nonchalantly project deadly auras.

”Beat it, before we beat you.” The dark skinned woman orders. Jessica flees with Jennifer on her heels. I hesitate.

”Thank you.” I mumble before fleeing.

*present, Jane’s pov*

”It’s..um...good to see you.” I stutter as I’m looking at another of reminder of my failures.

”Typhoon! Hug the poor girl, she’s reliving some past memory.” Aletheia orders causing Nyx to jump forward and hug me.

”Jessica is number two on my must die list.” I hear Valkyrie mutter.

”Get in line.” Lena and Amber retort.

”Okay, here’s the plan. Jane will go meet with Mariana. Once we find out if she’s willing working with Bulwark we’ll either eliminate her or remove whatever is controlling her.” Clockworth states.

”Or you could let me die. It’s not like I have much to live for.” I remark pulling back from Nyx as I try to not think think about the number of times I’ve had that thought. The familiar taste of copper fills my mouth.

”Thanks, mom.” Valkyrie remarks.

”Wait, If Jane is your mother and Bulwark is your sister...” Max says before Valkyrie interrupts.

”I’m not her sister. My name is Valerie Hannah Ravenwood. Jane and Lena are my parents.” Valkyrie explains.

”That explains why you offered to be my first.” Chrona states.

“I thought you knew, sorry if I made things awkward Trix.” Valkyrie replies awkwardly rubbing the back of her head.

”Honestly, I found it rather flattering that my apparent cousin was so attracted to me that she was willing to ignore societal taboos.” Chrona replies causing Nyx to giggle.

”Now that Valkyrie’s parentage has been explained, let’s get to work.” Clockworth states.

*Rampage’s pov, 5 minutes before the deadline*

I sit in the top box of the Ferris wheel, that one of my boys has closed down, filing my nails as I wait for the time to run out. A sniper sits across from me and observes the crowd below, keeping an eye out for Jane.

”Ma’am we’ve got movement. Exactly as predicted.” Another one of my boys reports through my ear piece.

”Are they entering the pier?” I ask. My bitch of a sister always sticking her nose where it doesn’t belong.

”Negative. They are just taking up positions across the street.” He reports. I shake my head.

”Eyes open boys. We might have some fun today after all.” I inform my people.

”Devastation Detachment, ready for your word ma’am.” Is the response. I smile at the response from the loyal bloodthirsty bastards under my command.

”Target approaching meeting point.” The sniper reports. I move so that I can enjoy the show.

*Jane’s pov*

I cautiously approach Mariana, as I hope that she didn’t willing sign up with Fade. I stop about ten feet from her. She turns to look at me, a haunted look in her eyes as I notice bags under them

”You shouldn’t have come.” She tells me sounding like she has been crying.

”You sounded like you needed help Mariana. We may have our differences but we are allies.” Is my response.

”I don’t want to do this but they are making me.” She says tears streaming down her face.

”Who’s they, Mariana?” I ask.

”Bulwark and the voice in my head. The voice really hates you-ah!” She answers before she falls to her knees clutching her head.

”I can feel his influence pressing in on me. Fingers scraping away my will. He wants to punish you for your father abandoning him.” She sobs as she clutches her head. I instantly remember the TSEM Experiments that I was told about.

”Clockworth, Mariana is under the mental torture of a former TSEM Experiment that joined Fade. She’s trying to fight it but she needs help!” I explain into my radio.

”We’re on our way.” Clockworth states. I crouch down next to Mariana.

”Helping is coming Mariana, just hang on.” I tell her. She looks at me before her eyes widen.

Look out!” She screams before tackling me. Mariana cries out in pain as I hear something hit her. Moving my head I see that she’s taken a bullet to the lower leg.

”Sniper...top of Ferris wheel.” She mumbles as she rolls off me.

I spin around and catch the glint of light. I form an ice spear and throw it.

*Rampage’s pov*

I growl with rage as an ice spear narrowly misses the sniper. Jane never knows when to lay down and die.

”I think she knows I’m here.” The sniper quips before I snap his neck for missing.

”Targets approaching!” I hear over the radio.

”Delay them! I’m inbound.” I order as I kick open the door.

*Chrona’s pov*

We were moving before Jane’s report was finished. As we neared the pier entrance, the people around the entrance turned to look at us. The shadows melted off them as they pulled out automatic weapons. Caught slightly off guard, we slightly slow down. They open fire causing the civilians nearby to panic and run.

”Take cover!” Father orders as we are forced to fall slightly back to duck behind nearby parked cars. Father pulls out his rifle and takes aim.

”Can’t get a clear shot.” He growls. I throw up a shield as few shots get a little too close. The shots stop after we hear a thud.

Peaking out I see a tan woman dressed in a black bikini top with skulls on it, urban camouflage combat pants, a utility belt, reinforced knee guards, and armored combat boots standing in front of the armed troops. Two full grenade bandoliers form an X around her chest. Her oil black lips change from a neutral expression to a smirk when she spots me.

”Come on out cousin. I just want to talk.” She states. I look at father.

”It’s Bulwark. She should be a breeze to handle.” Father remarks dismissively before stepping out of cover. The rest of us follow his example. As we approach I notice a the black marks on her face.

”I’d say that it’s a family reunion but that asshole is here.” Bulwark quips.

”We aren’t family Bulwark.” Maim snarls.

”It’s Rampage. I always hated Bulwark. I think that everyone did as well.” She responds. Aletheia stumbles slightly as she clutches her head.

”Her mind. It’s not like any other I’ve ever read. It’s like there’s something constantly shrouding it but it’s cons shifting. It’s rather annoying.” Aletheia informs us. Rampage’s smile widens.

”Aletheia is that you? It’s been awhile. I think that the last time I saw you. I had just snapped your neck to cease your pathetic blubbering.” She recounts. I clench my fists.

”I knew that you had to have been the one that killed her. It never sat right with me that you were the one that found her.” I state.

”I’m glad that you’re both here. I have something a present for you two.” Rampage quips, completely ignoring me, as she reaches into a pocket on her belt and pulls something out.

”I found it while my boys and I were ransacking Aletheia’s safehouse, after I put her down like a dog.” Rampage taunts before tossing whatever she was holding towards father who catches it easily. Looking over his shoulder I see that it is a positive pregnancy test.

”Rampage this is rather pathetic, you think that I care that another timeline’s Aletheia was pregnant? It only tells me that one day we can have kids. I hope the rest of Fade’s Brides have more brains than you. Also Aletheia would have aborted it if she actually got pregnant in the middle of a war, her birth control must have off along with mine.” Father scolds tossing it to the ground. Aletheia laughs.

“Wow you are as dumb as I thought. I could care less to me, Sekhmet, and Clockworth your world is just that not ours. We care about Chrona only because she is here with us, anything else in that world means nothing. Also I must have really been stressed to stop using birth control and risk a kid in the middle of war, I would have aborted it the second I found out. How many men died ‘ransacking’ since the number of traps in my apartment would be quite high?” Aletheia asks crossing her arms.

”A few died, but they were all new recruits that seemed more interested in ogling me than doing their jobs.” Rampage answers. Mama Nyx leans in next me.

”If she put a shirt on that probably wouldn’t happen.” She jokes.

”Shows where you stand in terms of Fade’s feelings, I am sure that his more trusted brides have only the best. To think that you killed the other Aletheia that there were a lot of differences between me and the other me.” Father speculates.

”Well I guess that Fade only made you a bride to spy on our forces. How else can someone as pathetic as you end up as his bride at least the others we can respect for power or cunning, you? I hope Fade gets great sex out of you cause you offer nothing else here really?” Aletheia mocks. I start to tense as Rampage doesn’t tense up and attack in a singleminded fury like she usually would when insulted.

”You are right Clockworth! The Clockworth in my timeline was very different from you. He was more of a threat.” Rampage taunts. Father tightens the grip on his rifle.

”Rampage do everyone a favor and shut your mouth, you are lowering my view of Fade with every word you speak. Seriously you have been here for a short time and have not seen me at war, don't dare to judge me. I am just going to assume that your Fade was somehow dumber like my counter part and that is why you ended up as a bride. Honestly the next time I encounter Fade I will have to ask him why he picked a weak drug addicted whore so starved for mommy and daddy's attention she will spread her legs for someone like him.” Father growls causing Maim to let out a defense growl.

"At least the wrecks we turn into agents were or had the potential to be the best at their skill, Specials like you are a dime a dozen and easy to kill. Without the drug, what are you? A pathetic whore. I am guessing you were the last choice for the spy, with the first either Valkyrie or Chrona as the top choices I mean your sister is leagues better than you could ever hope to be.” Aletheia taunts.

”I’m not her sister, we don’t share......anything” Valkyrie says but trails off at the end as Rampage starts laughing crazily. She stands up and pulls out a vial of Orange Lryium and downs it, but strangely her muscles don’t bulge. I notice Aletheia pull out a vial filled with a crimson liquid and throw it at Rampage.

the vial shatters against her chest. Rampage starts convulsing before collapsing. I relax my shoulders slightly. Mom turns to look at Father.

”You had a counter measure?” She asks in annoyed disbelief.

”Of course, I designed the drug she used. She couldn’t operate without it so I had Aletheia grab some of the counter measure. Like Aletheia said she’s nothing without the drug.” He answers. We jump slightly when we hear Rampage laugh. I turn to see her looking disappointed.

”Everyone always said Bulwark is the dumb one, always rushing in without thinking. No one would ever expect the disappointment to be a spy would they? She’s just a dumb druggy. You see Salem, I’m not as dumb as I seemed. I fooled you didn’t I?” She taunts

”Not really.” Father retorts. Rampage pulls out a detonator.

”You were foolish enough to take something from me.” She points out before activating the detonator. The pregnancy test starts beeping rapidly. Acting quickly I create a shield around it.

The blast is still powerful enough to cause us to stumble. I look up when I hear the sound of guns being taken off safety. Along the nearby rooftops are Rampage’s troops armed with assault rifles or rocket launchers. I throw up a shield around us just before they open fire. The pressure to maintain the shield dives me to one knee.

”Maim if you say what you are thinking I will murder you.” Aletheia threatens. I look at Uncle and he looks afraid of Aletheia. The gunfire stops as skeletons appear behind the soldiers and kill them. I stand up as clouds cover the sky.

”This you Typhoon?” Mom asks.

”Not me babe, but I should be able to clear it.” Mama says as she holds her hands up to sky. A bolt of eldritch green lightning arcs down from the sky, smashes through the shield, and strikes mama sending her flying with a cry of pain.

*Salem’s pov*

I turn to look at Typhoon as she cries out in pain when I suddenly feel someone rip my rifle from my hands. I look to see Rampage holding it before she breaks it over me knee. She charges at me and I move to dodge but somehow she predicted how I was going to dodge cause she grabs me by the nose of my mask and hurls me into Chrona. Chrona takes the blunt of the impact as we smack into a car but I’m still winded.

*Rampage’s pov*

”Big mistake, Whore!” Aletheia hisses as she stabs at me with her knife. I dodge the angry attack before grabbing her knife arm and dislocating it causing her to drop her knife.

I grab her by the throat and hold her so her face is right in front of mine.

”I’d kill you now but my darling husband wants Sekhmet to kill you and Salem when we’ve finished turning her.” I taunt her enjoying the way her eyes open in a panic before I throw her through a nearby store window.

*Maim’s pov*

I take a step up in shock that Rampage just methodically took down Clockworth and Aletheia, at least briefly. My attention is drawn to the dark clouds above as armed military helis descend from the clouds. Soldiers raplee down while others dressed in weird futuristic space armor drop down and shoot out jets of fire to slow their desent. Rampage looks at those of that are still standing.

”Who’s next?” She asks cracking her knuckles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salem and Aletheia got briefly taken down here not because they outmatched but because they were dismissive and underestimated Rampage due to how she behaved as Bulwark.


End file.
